Times of Portals
by RockBane
Summary: Takato is in Ranma world. Kari dreams of a tree and digimon knight. Ranma finds that there's somethings that really need to change. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"------" sence change

Chapter 1

A full moon slowly moves through the night sky. Takato looks on from the roof of the Tendo's house. The sounds of the city can be heard form his spot. Guilmon and Calamon look like they plan on falling asleep be it on the roof where they can fall off or not.

'_I can't believe that I'm here.'_ Takato thinks. _'How am I going to last before Henry and Rika show up? Why ME! Why can't I watch where I was going? I just hope in the next few days digifields don't show up. How can I even last for a month?'_ Takato sits up and looks over at Guilmon and Calamon and says, "Ready for bed?"

"Yip!" Both Digimon cry out. Grining at the two Takato takes out his D-Ark and swips a card through the card slot. "Digimodify Hyper Wings activate!" Takato says. Guilmon with Calamon on his head fly to the ground by the pond. Takato climbs down on the latter.

As they slip into the house that they have been staying at for four days with just Kasumi and them before the other people that live there came back from a "training" trip.

'_It had been nice without these other people around. Just Kasumi, Guilmon, Calamon, and me. These others are just too weird!'_ Takato thinksas he heads up stairs to the guest room. Takato enters the room and closes the door when Guilmon enters. As Takato unrolls the mat, Guilmon and Calamon are already asleep by the door. After changing his cloths Takato rests on the mat. Ranma and Genma sleeps on as Takato just begins to remember things that have happen resently.

'_Time to sleep. Just hope things look better in the morning."_ Takato thinks and force out any other thoughts out. Then Takato dreams.

----------------------------

Kari dreams of a boy with goggles on his head. This boy was different then Davis and her brother Tai. A great dragon that stands behind him. The dragon glows and becomes smaller. A red dino-liking digimon stand where the dragon stood. The boy and digimon look at her. She look to her left side to find Gatomon there. The boy and digimon begins to glow and then there stands a knight. The knight turns to the right. There be a great tree. This tree feels … weird. Then the knight tries to attack the tree. Roots of the tree move. There's a battle. The knight fight bravely but there are just too many roots. The knight getting tired. Then just as one root about to strike…

Kari wakes. _'What was that?'_ Kari tries to make head or tails of the dream. _'That boy… who is he? With the goggles he reminds me of Davis or Tia, but his' different. In which way though?'_ Kari looks to right side of her bed and finds Gatomon fast asleep. Kari just stares at her parnter.

'_That tree. That knight. That knight! I've never seen a digimon like that dragon or that small dino-digimon or that knight. Maybe I'll ask Izzy later. Yea, I'll ask Izzy.'_ Kari begins to fall asleep.

To be continued ….

Hope you like it! It's my first story!


	2. Chapter 2

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"---" sence change

Chapter 2

Takato woke to the sounds of a fight. At first he thought that there was a digifield, but after remembering what Kasumi had told him yesterday after her father, her sisters, and the Saotomes came back from the "training" trip. Takato looked over at Guilmon and Calamon and grinned. _'Too bad I have to wake them. But if what Nabiki hinted at is even a little true, then they're like two guilmons! I wonder if the curses that I heard about are true. Does Ranma really change into a girl? I can't see him as a her!'_

Takato changes into a navy blue T-Shirt and tan shorts. He grads his goggles, D-ark, and card deck. Then rolls up his mat, walks over to when the two sleepers and lends close to the red dino and yells, "**Foods ready!**" Takato leaps back as the Guilmon awakes and looks for the food. Calamon falls to the floor and crys, "Ow! Is it time to play?" Calamon's ears grow and he flys in the air. Takato just smiles.

------------------------------------

Guilmon is a large red dino-looking rookie digimon. He's a virus type. Friendly and naïve, Takato's his bestest friend. He loves bread and peanut butter, he loves it better together in the form of Guilmon Bread! Guilmon tends to call Takato, 'Takatomon'. He's attacks are Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker.

Calamon is just in-training digimon with the ablity to help other digimon to digivolve. A small white digimon with purple marks. On his forehead is black markings with a red upside-down triangle. His ear can grow large or small. As large they allow him to fly in the air. Everyone's best friend. His more naïve then Guilmon and really doesn't like to see people sad. It seems his only goal in live is to play. He doesn't have a parnter and problaly doesn't need one.

Takato Matsuki is Guilmon's creator, parent, and best friend. Takato's 13 years old, brown hair, and Hazel eyes. He has been a Digimon Tamer for a year. (the events of the season 3 happens, in this story, just a month after Takato's 12 birthday. And I decided that his birthday is in March.) His fellow Tamers are Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Ryo Akamiya, Kazu Shiota, Kenta Kitigawa, Suzie Wong, Jeri Katou, and the twins Ai and Mako. Takato has a crush on Rika, who is also know as the Digimon Queen. Takato's friendly and wants to help out where he can. His not as naïve as he use to be, he's stilllikes to find a better solution then just to fight.

-----------------------------

Ranma awoke to his pops shaking him. _'What's with the gentla wake up call?'_ He looks to where the two monsters sleeping. Then looks around to find Takato sleeping by the window. _'O ya! I forgot about the kid. First those odd mists show upwith thosemonsters, now a monster tamer. Didn't he call them digime… no it was digimon. My lifes looking to be even more choatic. I wonder if I could spare with that red dragonhe has for aparnter? I'll ask him later.'_ Just then he remembers about his pops and figures he'salready out the door. He quietly heads out of the room.

As Ranma goes down the stairs he notes that Nabiki's awake. _'Must be tryingfigure outhow tomake money out of this digimon thing. Hope Takato doesn't go bankrupt! That reminds me, does he even have any money with him? I can't believe it! It's been only two months since the fail wedding! For crying out loud! Are they planning for Akane to kill me with her "cooking"! Akane's out burts are getting more common. Hope she doesn't take react on her anger on Takato! She could kill someone one day. I wonder if she'll ever stop malleting me. Ok getting too mindful here!'_ Ranma shakes his head in attems to clear it. He knows his pops is waiting for the morningmatch. He feels ready tosee justhoweasilyhecouldwin over his pops by using as little energy on his part. In the few months Ranma notes how stronger he's gotten and begun to down play in his fights.

As the fight start Ranma notes that Akane's in the Dojo. Genma starts off with a few punches combed with kickes. Ranma just blocks and dodges. Ranma spots an opening and soon Genma on the defense. The kicks and punches pushes Genma closer to the pond. Had enough of getting attack Genma leaps into the air. Ranma does the same in seconds. Soon after a few more mid air punches and kicks, Genma soon finds himself in the pond. Genma as a panda jumps out and tries to splash Ranma. Ranma's already out of splashing range.

"Better luck next time pops! I'm going to check on Takato." Ranma head up stair only to bump into Takato. "I was just coming to see if your up."

Takato responds, "Thanks but you guys fighting woke me up. I can't believe you two do that every morning!" Both head for the table where Soun Tendo and Nabiki Tendo sits both reading different sections of the new papper. Guilmon and Calamon are checking out the yard playing a game of follow the leader. Both trying to follow a butterfly. Ranma notices and can't help but smile at the pair. Takato heads to help out Kasumi. Akane walk into the living room and glares around for Takato.

"Where's that little pervert! I can't believe HE has the NERVE to still be HERE! THOSE … THINGS ARE JUST … WHY IS HE EVEN HERE!" Akane shouts as she marches up stairs to have a bath. "IF I FIND HIM SPYING ON ME! I'LL… I'LL MALLET HIM TO CANADA!"

"O dear." Kasumi says, as she carries in some juice, "Takato, Guilmon, and Calamon are really careing people. I'm sorry Takato, Guilmon, and Calamon, butmy sister is a little high spirited. She doesn't mean any of it."

Guilmon and Calamon had stopped play with the butterfly as soon as Akane started shouting. Nabiki gives Kasumi a look of disbelieve and just shakes her head. Ranma notes that Takato looks off into space. _'Akane really is getting worse. I may not know the kid for long, but seem to be nice guy. Heck all you have to do is look at how his parnter is to see that. Poor kid can't get home and Akane looking for an something new to pound on. I wonder when mom is coming home. Takato could stay with her. Your thinking too much again, quiet it!'_ Takato snaps out of his thoughts as Guilmon lookingconfuse asks, "Takatomon, what's a pervert? And you one?"

"First Guilmon I'm not a mon, and second your too young to know what a pervert is and for the last question is no I'm not a pervert." Everyone just sweatdrops after hearing Guilmon's question and Takato's answer. Everyone when back to what they were doing before the outburst bye Akane. Guilmon and Calamon tryings to raid for food only to stop and watch as Genma walks out as a human. Then the sit by Takato as Takato drinks some juice. Akane appear and glares at Takato and sit by Ranma. Ranma just eyes his plate. In the two minute Kasumi brings in the food. Takato goes to get more leaving a food war as his parnter tries to out scoff Genma and Ranma. Calamon just cheers everyone on. Bread disappears into Guilmon's mouth and rice into Genma. Ranma just defends his food from attack. Takato walks in with some more bread and peanut butter. He watches the match. He waits for it to calm down before placing the items onto the table. Guilmon turns and with a cry of "Peanut butter!" opens the jar of peanut butter and begins dipping bread into the jar. Kasumi places Takato's plate in front of him. With a thank you to Kasumi, Takato shares with Calamon who just remember that he's hungry.

Ranma just watches with a smile. Akane elbows him in the side. Ranma just sighs. _'Looks like it's going to be a really long day.'_ Everyone watches as Guilmon finishes his meal. After he's done everyone thanks Kasumi and heads out to their regular activies. Takato helps out Kasumi. After being here for about five days she lets him. Guilmon and Calamon return to their game of follow the leader.

-------------------------------------

In another reality a pob opens up. A hand grips the side of the pod. The other hand soon appears and grabs the other side. A figure emerges out. Has we move away from the pod, we begin to see leave and more pobs. Then we see the Tree that Kari dreamed about. The Tree is huge. Figures can only be seen for a few seconds before disappearing from view. A place where the only light source is a repling sphere of fire twenty feet from the tallest branch.

A voice whisper, "Soon … Soon … Soon …" The effect of this couses leaves to shake and branchs crack. The owner of the voice can't be found or maybe … Who knows.

To be continued ….


	3. Chapter 3

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" sence change

''' flashback

Chapter 3

Kari awakes to her alarm. Feeling abit more sleep, she tries to shakes her head in attempt to full wake up. Gatomon stirs. Kari gently move Gatomon so she can get out of bed. _'I wonder what mom made for breakfast? Hope it's etible! I wonder if Tai's up yet?'_ Kari grins knowing that his not. _'I'll get ready first, then make Tai panick! Now what to wear?'_

Kari get to her feet and begins to look through her dresser. She takes out different colored T-Shirts and long sleave shirts. Finding a yellow T-shirt, she begins to look among the short and blue jeans. Choosing a pair of light blue jean. Has she finishes changing, she begins to put the other cloths back into the dresser. Grabs her digital camera. As she puts it on like a neckless. With a quick looking into her backpack, she notes her D-terminal and digivice in her back pack. Closing it, heads out of her room. Gatomon just continues to sleep.

Kari heads for Tai's room. Tai's still asleep. _'You'd think he'd learn! Now how to freak out a sleeping Tai?'_ As she moves closer to the bed. Tai's parnter was visiting the Digital World and will be back by tomorrow night. Kari stops and takes a deep breath, and crys out, "**Tai your late for school and you don't have time to eat!**"

"WHAT!" Yells Tai as he bolts out of his bed and out of his room. Wearing only a pair of boxers. Kari just giggles and Tai finally figures out what Kari did. "Ha ha, very funny." Tai glares at his bady sister. Kari leaves to let her brother change.

"I thought so." She says as closes the door. Her mother just finishs putting breakfast onto the table.

"Sorry about breakfast but your father and I in a hurry. Remember that we'll be back in two weeks and keep out of trouble, ok?" Kari nods as a spoonful of ceral in her mouth. She forgot that her parents were going on a trip. As her mother leaves with some bags, Tai coming out of his room.

"Bye mom, say bye to dad for me!" Tai waves bye to his mother. Tai's dress in his uniform. His backpack carried to the door and dropped by the door. Kari has just looking on. Then something in her mind tries to connect something by looking at Tai. _'I feel like I'm missing something. But what?'_ Tai looks over and says, "I know I'm looking good this more but why the odd face?"

Kari blinks. "Just trying to remember something. Just can't image what."

Tai just decides to sit and eat. Kari finishs her breakfast. Her bowl and spoon are put into the sink. She looks thoughtful. _'What am I forgetting? Maybe I should talk to T.K. or Davis? Davis! That Boy! That BOY! That Boy had a pair of goggles, just like Tai had and Davis has!'_

A knock on the apartment door. Kari blinks and move to open the door. Davis stands there, grinning at Kari. Demiveemon on Davis's head. "Ready to good Kari?" Davis asks.

Kari just nods and says to Tai, "I'm going to school! See you later!" As Kari shoulders her backpack and walks out the door.

--------------------------------

Kari Kamiya is 13 years old. Her partner is Gatomon. Kari is the Digidestine of Light. Her full name is Hikari, with mean light. Her best friend from childhood is one T.K. Takashi, the Digidestine of Hope. Her brother is Tai, full name Taichi. Kari other friends and fellow Digidestines are Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida. Kari's friendly young girl, thoughtful she doesn't like to fight, likes to try and reason things out. Brown hair and hazel eyes.

Gatomon is Kari's best friend and parnter. Before meeting Kari, she was a slave to Myotismon. Her best friend at the time was Wizardmon. On rebelling against her "Master", Wizardmon what deleted. Gatomon is a champion level digimon. She looks like a white cat with purple strips. A long tail with a golden ring. She wears green gloves with red markings. Her type is Vaccine. Attacks are Lightning Paw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism.

Tai Kamiya is 16 years old. The first goggle wearer of the Digidestine, he past his goggles on to Davis. The leader of the first group of Digidestine, he has the crest of Courage. His parnter and best friend is Agumon. Kari's older brother and can be very protective of his bady sister. Really into soccer and likes to run head first into problems before think first. A really nice guy all round. Best friend is Matt, who he tends to get into fights with. He has a crush on his childhood friend Sora. Brown wild looking hair with hazel eyes.

Agumon is a orange dino digimon. A rookie and his type is Vaccine. His attack is Pepper breathe. Tia's his best friend and parnter.

---------

As Kari and Davis walk to school Kari tries to remember more of her dream. _'Why do I even want to remember for? It's just a dream. Right? I wonder if he's a real? I'll ask Izzy if I can look through his files on the digimon registery. Why is this bugging me?'_ Kari find that Davis has been talking the whole time and hasn't notice that she wasn't listening.

"Hey guys! It's a nice morning, huh?" Yolei says, walking up with T.K. and Cody. T.K. looks at Kari giving her a worried expression. Kari sends a small smile T.K.'s way before turn to watch as Davis and Yolei begin to argue. Cody's parnter and Yolei's parnter no where to be found. Patamon's resting on T.K.'s hat. As they continue to walk as a group, Demiveemon and Patamon just blink at each other before returning their to watch the two agruing teens.

"…. Come on Yolei, you cheated! I want a rematch! After school! This time I'll be the one doing a victory dance!" Davis says. Yolie makes a fist with her right hand. With a large "Fine! But WE let Ken be the Judge! And stop complaining!"

The group walk through the gate. Patamon and Demiveemon part from the teens. "Davish and Yolie are really going at, huh?" Demiveemon says as the two find a tree to wait in. "True, but Davis really did lose really bad to Yolie the other day. I hope Poromon and Upamon having fun in the Digital World. I know Gatomon will show up around lunch." Patamon replies.

-----------------

Ranma walks on the side walk. Thinks about yesterday late afternoon.

'''''

Ranma carries a large pack on his back. He walk in the back complaining about how heavy it is. The two older men begin to rant on and on about how it his repondablity to look after the packs.

Ranma thinks about the just shakes his head about the "Training" trip. _'It's not like I asked them to come along! I just wanted to get away for a bit. First Akane shows up, then pops and Mr. Tendo tries to help get us together. Then Nabiki shows up with those cameras. Next thing I know I'm waiting on Akane to make some thing as the three are eating food I MADE for myself! Then when I refused to eat any of the "food" I get yelled at by the pops and Mr. Tendo. Akane mallets me to the river. Then Nabiki wants me to PAY for warm water! For two weeks! I didn't even want them to tag along!'_

As they near Nerima, Ranma begins to think about those monsters in the mists that have been showing up lately. _'Those monsters just appear out of thin air! I know that I've been luck with the three I faced off with. Where do they come from? And just how many more are there to come?'_ Ranma is startled out of his thoughts on hearing a war cry of, "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!"

"Oh, hey Ryoga." Ranma says. "Come on lets get the over with. I want to go back to the Tendo's to have a good meal and warm bath."

The backpack had be set down onto the ground. Ranma takes up a fight stance. Ryoga swipes at him with his umbrella. Ranma dodges easily and with a quick punch and kick combo Ryoga is sent flying into a near wall. People around the two have already watch from a distance.

Nabiki has alright taking a few bets, the bets are about how long before Ryoga either runs in the wrong direction or on Ranma knocking him out cold or when Akane will mallet Ranma for "picking on" Ryoga.

Three minutes later Ryoga is sent flying over a few buildings and then Akane sents Ranma flying to the Tendo's, with a yell of, "RANMA NO BAKA". After landing not in the pond this time, Ranma hears foots steps and then see a young kid with goggles staring at him. Ranma blinks. As he get up he wonders what the kid's doing at the Tendo's. "Sorry about that. Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome!" After Ranma says that the kid just stares.

Kasumi came to check on to see what's going on. "Oh my! Ranma it's nice to see you home. I'll go prepare a bath for you. Takato could you look after the supper?" The kid, a.k.a. Takato, blinks and looks at Kasumi and then nods. With a final look at Ranma Takato heads for the kitchen.

"Takato will be staying here for a while. He's been kind even to help me with supper." Ranma look surprised that. _'This kid must be really special if Kasumi's will to take him as a guest without Mr. Tendo's approval. I wonder how well he cooks, must be better then Akane's!'_

Kasumi had already left Ranma to his thoughts. Ranma heads to the guest room to undress. As he climbs the stairs he wonders what the others' reaction will be to Takato. It doesn't take too long for him to enter the room and get undress. Ranma notes that Kasumi must have head back to the kitchen. Ranma has a quick bath.

After Ranma has finish drying and changing his cloth, he heads to the living room. The t.v. is on and Takato's watching it.

"Hey." Ranma says. Takato looks over and replies, "Hi, my names Takato Matsuki." Ranma looks at Takato expecting a question about how he fell out of the blue. Not get any questions for Takato continues to watch t.v.

Then comes the call he's been dreading. "Kasumi we're home!" Mr. Tendo crys out. Takato and Ranma get up off the floor and head to the door. Ranma notes how everyone looks at him, soon Akane begins to glare. The two old men begin to belittle Ranma for skipping out on carrying the back pack back home. Ranma's protests fall on deaf ears. Takato just stands there looks on with a sweat drop and he notes how big the pack is.

"I can't believe your suppose to carry that anywhere Ranma!" Explains Tatako. Everyone stops and turns to Takato. Takato begins to get nervous. "I mean look at it! It's huge! It must weigh like a ton! How do you expect Ranma to lug it around!" For the first time in like two year Ranma finds that someone was willing to stand up for him. Even if Takato doesn't know how things are done around this house, it made Ranma feel a bit better.

Then Akane glares at Takato. "And what are you doing here? And who do you think your protecting!" Akane says coldly and points at Takato. "If your willing to defend that PERVERT then you must be one TOO! I can't believe you tried to take advantage of my sister's good will!" With that Akane turns and pick out her pack out of the larger one.

Akane growls and heads up to her room. Takato looks around, feeling cornered, then Kasumi comes out to find out what was going on. She greets her father and Genma. Nabiki looks to where Akane had stumped off to. Ranma justs looks at Takato, who still looks pale. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry about me, I can take it after all I'm Ranma Saotome heir to the School of anything goes martial art!" Takato looks at Ranma and blinks. As the was the old men and Nabiki had move to go clean up for supper. Kasumi looks over at the back pack and then begins to unpack it. Takato steps to help her out, but Kasumi shakes her head and says, "Takato maybe you should go and get our friends ready for supper?" Takato looks to the Dojo and then nods, "I'll do that, but don't you need any help?" He looks at Kasumi and she looks at him, but before she could say anything Ranma says, "I'll help Kasumi, so don't worry!" Takato looks at Ranma then nods and head to the Dojo.

After Takato's gone, Ranma helps Kasumi. _'That kid seems to be a nice guy. Hope Akane view changes soon. I wonder who his friends are? If their in the Dojo, then maybe their martial artists? I hope so. I need new people to spar with!.'_ Soon Ranma and Kasumi finish up. Kasumi heads to the kitchen. Ranma heads to the table. Everyone begins to come into the living room to eat, with the expection of Takato and his friends.

Then as everyone has finish sitting a childish voice can be heard, "Why couldn't we eat in yard again Takato? I like eating out side! Can we go to a park and eat there tomorrow?" Then another voice can be hear, "Are there going to be cream puffs for dinner?" Then Takato's voice can be heard. "We'll see about it tomorrow, ok Guilmon? And Calamon I'll make you cream puffs for lunch tomorrow, ok?" Then both voice together cry, "Ok! Takato!"

As Takato enters from the kitchen with food in his hands. Then comes something that even have the other residents of the house hold stare. Behind Takato comes a red dragon-looking monster and flying around is a cute white monster with purple marks. Then the red dragon looks at everyone and says, "Hello! I'm Guilmon."

Kasumi take the food from Takato and moves it onto the table. Takato looks nervous. "This is my best friend and parnter Guilmon. The white one's Calamon. Their both Digimon. Digimon short for Digital Monster. Where I come from Digimon live in the Digital World. And I'll answer questions after supper." Takato blurts out and looks really nervous at everyone. Calamon settles on Takato head. Calamon's ears grow shorter.

Kasumi begins to eat. Everyone begins to follow Kasumi's example. There was no food war between Ranma and Genma. Everything was quiet. Calamon was move from Takato's head to a space on the table. Eating from Guilmon's plate, who was on Takato's left. Nabiki looking really hard at both Takato and the two Digimon.

After everyone finishs eating supper. Guilmon and Calamon head to the Dojo, something about wood watching or something. Takato help Kasumi clear off the table. Nabiki just watches Takato like a hawk. The old men just stare at the t.v. Akane glares at the dojo. Ranma just sits there thinking. _'Now what?'_ Over and over again. After that table was cleared everyone but the Digimon sat at the table.

"Ok, so **where** do you come from?" Nabiki begins the questioning Takato. "A different reality." Takato answers. "And you're here in this reality, why?" She asks again. "I kind of wasn't watching where I was going, and Guilmon with Calamon just jumps into the portal that I fell in."

Everyone just blinks as they take in this information. Then Akane asks really coldly, "And how long have you been living at **this** house?" Takato pales at Akane's tone. "Today is the four day." Again in the same tone ask, "You and your "friends" have been here with just my sister, right?" Takato just nods. Then Akane slow gets up and leaves the room to head to hers. The old men had gotten a bottle of sake and begins to drink it.

Nabiki looks thoughtful as Akane leaves. "So, what can your parnters do?" Takato looks at Nabiki and says, "Guilmon's my parnter. Calamon doesn't have a parnter or Tamer as we call prefer to be called. And Guilmon's attacks are Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker. Guilmon's a virus type and is a rookie." Ranma looks surpised and ask, "Can he make people sick?" Nabiki snorts and says, "Not that kind of virus. Like a computer virus, right?" Takato nods and adds, "Three different types vaccine, data, and virus. A virus type has an advantage over a data type, and a data type has an advantage over a vaccine type, and a vaccine type has an advantage over a virus type. To make up for it, I can use these." Takato shows a few of his card from his deck. "All I have to does is swipe one of these into my D-ark and Guilmon gets a boost. It could be speed or a different attack he doesn't have." Takato takes back the cards and pockets them in his deck pack that hangs off his belt. "Ok, but you talked about Guilmon being a rookie. What does that mean?" Nadiki asks. "There are different power levels first is fresh, in-training, rookie, champion, ultamate, and lastly mega." Takato replies. Ranma looks thoughful. "So mega is the most powerful?" Takato nods.

Ranma looks at night sky. "I'm head for bed. I got school tomorrow. See you in the morning." Takato and Nabiki says, "Good night."

As Ranma head to the guest room he looks tired. _'Now what? I just hope things don't get too chaotic around here. Know my luck they will.'_

Ranma unrolls the mat and falls to sleep.

''''

Ranma looks around. He finally realises that he's not walking with Akane. Then Ranma hears a familiars sound. A bike stops on his head. Knowing the owner, he says, "Hey Shampoo. Long time no see."

Soon Shampoo embrass Ranma in her usual fashine. As Ranma try to get out of the hug. Shampoo speaks out, "Shampoo messes Airen, he take Shampoo on date, yes? We go now on date?" Ranma gets free of Shampoo. The Amazon looks at Ranma and he says, "Not right now Shampoo! I got to go to school! Bye!" Ranma runs to school and never looks back.

He enters the school and heads straight to the class room. Being early he falls asleep at his desk.

To be continued ….


	4. Chapter 4

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" sence change

''' flashback

Chapter 4

Takato looks on as the two grown men in the house play a game shogi. He can't believe how they fall for stupid cheat tactics. He's waiting for the cream puffs he promised Calamon. Guilmon with him watching as the men move the stones on a small table. Calamon's with Kasumi. _'Those two really hit it off. Calamon really likes Kasumi and Kasumi likes Calamon.'_ Takato smiles softly. _'Kasumi really nice. I can't believe that none of them try to help her with her tasks around the house. Ranma seems friendly and I can't believe that everyone around here blames him for everything! I know I'm a outsider but even I know not everything can be blamed on a 17 year old! I can't believe Ranma hasn't crack under the pressure! I'll try and be his friend. It looks that he needs one.'_

"Takato, why do they keep saying that they see odd thing and then as the other looks at it, the small table gets turned around?" Guilmon asks sweetly. The men look at Guilmon and then looks at the broad, then each other, with a quick movement both say good bye and that their going to a bar.

Takato just sweat drops. "Guilmon they just playing the game by their own rules. Best not to talk about it." He answers. Guilmon looks confused but just nods.

'_Nabiki's kind of like Rika. Doesn't like to show emotion. She's in univerity too. I try too remember what Nabiki hinted at and what she told me out right. I can believe she tried to get me to pay for the information! Thanks to Kasumi about asking her not to though! Though I wonder why two grown men, who are suppose to be martial artists aren't teaching any classes, or gotten any jobs? Nabik,i I think is the one that brings home the bacon.'_

Then Takato begins to think about Akane. _'What's her problem? I just tried to understand why Ranma had to carry the huge back pack. Then I'm called a pervert! Rika at let us explain show first then decides to yell at us or not. Rika has even stop punching so hard! I bet Akane just continues to try to hit harder and harder! I think she need some help with her issues. I wonder if Ranma really does let her hit him? I guess I'll be finding out soon.'_

Now Takato thinks about the first day he was even in this realily.

''''

Takato just lands on the grass. Soon Guilmon with Calamon lay on top of the poor Tamer. It was quick for Guilmon moves two steps forward and growls. "Digimon, boy?" Takato with Calamon on his right shoulder stand up. Guilmon just continues to growl then begins to run towards a road. Takato follows.

They past house and shops until they find the Digifield. With the goggles covering his eyes he head in. In the field he sees people trying to get away from a lion type digimon. Takato takes out his D-ark and reads the information.

**Raiamon**

Champion level Digimon.

Vaccine type

A holy beast Digimon. His attacks are Critical Strike and Thunder of King.

After reading this Takato notes a lady not moving he and Guilmon run to to protect her. Takato swipe a card through is digivice. "Digimodify: Speed activate!" Guilmon rams Raiamon. Takato grabs the lady's hand and gets her to move out of the way. Calamon's ears grow as he flys to follow Takato and the lady.

"Hi, I'm Calamon! You want to play?" Calamon ask the lady. She lookds and blinks. "Oh my! I'm Kasumi Tendo. I think right now is the best time to play."

Takato turns to the fight. To busy watching the fight that he misses the conversation going on between Calamon and Kasumi. Guilmon and Raiamon slash at each other. Guilmon uses his Pryo Sphere attack. Then tries Rock Breaker. Raiamon shakes off the effects of the attacks.

People are running out of the field as fast as they can. Trying to get away from the fighting monsters. After looking around to make certain that most of the people are gone. Takato asks Calamon for help. Calamons forhead masks glow. Guilmon digivolves.

Stand where Guilmon was now stands Growlmon! Soon the two fighters return to battle each other. Takato swips another card. "Digimodify: power activate!" Then attacking with Dragon Slash Raiamon bustes into to data. A portal opens and the data flouts into it. A flash and the portal closes. Swiping a card to help dedigivolves Growlmon back into Guilmon. As Takato takes runs to Guilmon to check on him. After making certain the his alright Takato looks around the shopping street. Kasumi carrying Calamon in her arms walks up to Takato.

"May I ask for your name?" Kasumi asks Takato. "Takato Matsuki and this is my parnter Guilmon." Takato says as he notes that Calamon looks happy in Kasumi's arms. Kasumi just smiles at Takato and Guilmon. Takato looks sheepish, while Guilmon sniffs around. Kasumi looks at Takato from head to toe. Then ask, "So, where are you from?"

"I just kind of fell through a portal. I don't even know where I am." Takato looks to where Guilmon is look under some ruin wall. Kasumi smiles softly and says, "I guess we need to go cloth shoping. You'll be needing some more if you're not going home soon." Takato just blinks and then turns to Kasumi. With a smile he nods. He calls to Guilmon, who walks over. Together Kasumi and Takato with Guilmon follows Kasumi.

''''

Takato smiles at the memory. He was lucky to meet Kasumi so soon. Guilmon and he did get looks but just saying Guilmon was a kid in a suit helped.

Takato gets up to take a look at the cream puffs. Guilmon rests. As he enters, the kitchen the timer just goes off. Taking over gloves he turns off the oven and takes out the buns. The cream puff filling is in the refrigerator, so Calamon and Guilmon don't eat it. After waiting for the buns to cool. Takato looks through that basket his and his friends will be using. He checks on the Guilmon Bread he made earlier. He hears Calamon talking to Kasumi about everything and anything. He watches Kasumi come into the room.

"Takato, do you know where uncle and my dad when?" She asks. Takato replies, "They said something of going to a bar." Kasumi just sighs heavily. She had gotten into the habit of lets Takato see the real her in the few days he's been here. Kasumi is happy to have him around. He help out around with making the food and then helps set and clear the table. Kasumi really enjoys having Takato, Guilmon, and especially Calamon around.

Calamon had fly to where Takato had started filling the buns with cream. Takato keeps an eye on the small Digimon. Kasumi packs up the other food into the basket. "Are you certain you don't want to come with us, Kasumi?" Takato asks one last time and he packs the cream puffs into a box.

"I'm shear. I have to go shopping for more food and medical supplies. Maybe some other time." Kasumi says softly. Takato nods. She told him about some of the things about how thing work at the house before the others came back, but something you need to see for yourself. Calamon turns and hops to Takato. Takato picks Calamon and places him on his head. Grabbing the basket with his hands he goes to get Guilmon. Guilmon's already by the front door. Takato gets his shoes on and leaves the house. Opening the gate he begins to head for the park.

Takato takes in the sights as he walks. Guilmon following Takato. It's almost lunch.

----------------

As lunch time bell rings Ranma heads for his favorite tree. He knows that trouble's brewing. For Akane has yet to mallet him or yell at him yet. Ukyo heads toward him. Ranma just sighs, know Akane's reaction to Ukyo's presents. Just as he expects Ukyo greets him and offers him free food. Ranma thanks her and as he eats tells her about the "training" trip he went on.

He's main problems come from the fact that he has too many fiancees. His old man has promised his to so many people for food, sake, and money. He used Ranma as a bragaining chip. And when people come to colected it was always Ranma having to fix it. Ukyo had been his best friend before Genma took the cart and left without Ukyo.

Then there was Shampoo. After getting cursed as to turn into a girl when splashed with cool water his pops and him ended up at some tornament at the Amazon village. Having eaten some of the first prize, Ranma as a girl fought the Champion, who turns out to be Shampoo. After wining Shampoo gave him, her at the time, the kiss of Death. After runing away from Shampoo, Shampoo for the first time meets Ranma as a guy. Getting knocked out, Shampoo just kisses Ranma and calls him "Airen", which means husband. Trying to kill him as a her and give him hugs and kisses as a guy. Finally Shampoo finds out about Ranma's curse. After leaving for a bit, Shampoo comes back with her many times great 300 year old grandmother. Shampoo now change into a cat with cold water and back into a human with warm or hot water.

Following Shampoo is Mouse. A childhood friend and is in love with Shampoo, he try to kill Ranma to get Shampoo to marry him. His curse is to turn into a duck. A master of hidden weapons martial arts. Mouse is blind without his glasses.

Ranma gets to the part about meeting Takato when Akane shows up. Akane glares at Ranma and before anything could be said, she mallets Ranma with her typical cry of, "RANMA NO BAKA!" Ranma lands in the school's pool. Climbing out is a red hair girl. Shorter then she, he, is as a guy and with cleavage the most girls around. Next come a cry can be hear.

"Pig-tailed goddess! Finally come to your true love! Let me embress you! I Kuno, the blue thunder shall protect you from that foul play boy, Ranma!" With a simple kick to Kuno's head, kuno flies through the air and land by a wall.

Ranma heads for to find some warm water. Sighing, she hopes to avoid Mouse and Ryoga.

--------

Kari is eating lunch with the other Digidestines. True a lot more people do have Digimon and have become Digidestine, she feels more at home with her friends. She's been to through a lot with them, from fighting the Dark Masters, with T.K. and the old team, to Myotismon in the dream realm, with Davis, T.K., Ken, Cody, and Yolei.

Davis was talking about a soccer game coming up on Saturday. Tuning out Davis to look at Patamon and Gatomon. Thinking more about her dream last night, she still can't remember much, though she did remembers what his parnter look like. Hopefully looks for that Digimon will be easier then going through the whole registery. _'I've never seen a digimon like that. Almost looks like a red agumon, but bigger and with thoughs black mark that look to be warning lables. He had Patamon's ears though. I know something happen after seeing them together but what?'_

Kari finishes her lunch and puts her lunch kit away. Hoping for answers after school, she tones back in to what be talked about.

--------------

Takato watches as Guilmon and Calamon lead a small group of 3 and 4 years old in a game of follow the Leader. The kids grins and laughts as Guilmon leads them through the trees. The group of nine kids and two digimon just stops and in way that only they seem to know, a game of tag begins.

'_It feel great not to go to school! But then with the Digifield showing at any time I guess it's a good thing. Add the fact that I can help Kasumi with preparing the food.'_ A cry of alarm sends the small group of human kids away from a fight. As Takato get ups and runs to were sounds of a fight going on. Takato watches as a guy with an umbrella. Guilmon dodges as the guy tries to hurt him.

"Hey stop attacking my parnter! He hasn't done anything!" Takato yells as he runs to try and stop the fight.

"This monster is your parnter? And who are and what are you doing in Africa?" Takato just sweat drops. _'Africa? Huh? Is he lost?'_ "I'm Takato Matsuki. And we're in Nerima."

"At last! Do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?" The guys asks.

'_Does this mean he knows Ranma? Lets see bandana and is lost, must be the guy Ryoga. What to do, what to do! I know I'll point him some where. I'll see just how bad he is with directions.'_ Look at Guilmon and puts his figure to his month. Guilmon nods, but doesn't understand what Takato's going to do. Takato turn and points to where he thinks the high school is. Ryoga says thanks and turns the right a bout a foot after following where Takato pointed.

Takato just shakes his head. Guilmon watched as the odd man leaves. "Takatomon why is he going the wrong way?"

"First I'm not a mon, and that guy gets lost easy." Takato head to the tree he saw Calamon in before he tried to break up the fight. "It's safe now Calamon." Calamon flys down and lands on Takato's head.

"That guy is really angry! That was funny though! Can I pick the next direction, next time?" Takato nods as he makes his way to the basket. Guilmon follows. After making certain that everything is in it, they head back to the Tendo's. Takato thinks about that how on fighting that second Digimon he encountered. And what Zhuqiaomon said about the portal leading home.

''''

After waking up Takato heads to the living. The table needed to be set and Takato remembering what Kasumi talked about yesterday had decide to help out with the food, setting and clearing the table. The fact that his parents own and run a bakery helped Takato to learn how to cook. Add the fact that his parnter just plain like to eat, it seems to be a really good skill for the goggle wearing Tamer to have. Wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a green long sleave shirt. The image on the shirt had black tracks on the back. The tracks look real too. The track were of a fox. With nothing on the front of the shirt.

Guilmon sleeply followed his parnter. Calamon had roomed with Kasumi last night. Takato heads for where the plates and other things that were need. Guilmon sat by the table watching the t.v. he turned on. Calamon too watching it from his spot on the table. Kasumi smiles warmly at the sight. As the food is set on the table. Takato begins eating an egg. All four of the group watch the t.v. as they eat. Guilmon tries really hard to remember what Takato had said about table manners and try to eat at the same pace as this Tamer. The food was almost done when Guilmon stiffens and growls. Takato looks surpised and then looks sorry at Kasumi. "Sorry I can't help clean up, but looks like antoher Digifield showing up. I'll be back as soon as I can. Lets go Guilmon. Calamon."

As Guilmon leads the way to the digifield, Calamon rids on his head. The make there way to the high school. Takato pulls his goggle over his eyes. There's no students because it's Sunday. Takato move the goggle back onto his head. Taking out his D-ark and scans the Digimon before him.

**Coelamon**

Champion level Digimon

Data type

Ancient Fish. His attacks are Fossil Bite.

'_This'll be easier then with Raiamon! Guilmon has the advantage!"_ "Ready Guilmon?" Calamon sits on the wall he to watch the fight. "Ready!"

After the was said, Coelamon charges Guilmon and does his Fossil Bite. Guilmon uses Rock Breaker. Coelamon trys back up a few feet, but Guilmon use Rock Breaker again and repeats it. Coelamon try to slash with his claws but Guilmon doesn't give. A final attempt to get a hit on his attacker Coelamon ducks and bites onto Guilmons right arm. Takato swipes a card. "Digimodify: Power activate!" Guilmon use Pryo Sphere. Coelamon get hit. Letting go of Guilmon and Guilmon uses Rock Breaker. This time Coelam becomes data. A portal opens and the data is polled to portal. Then the portal begins to flash. The white energy has change to yellow and a face of Zhuqiaomon.

"So, you're the one that fell through that portal." Zhuqiaomon states in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't suppose I can go home now?" Takato asks.

"The portal that leads you to your world will be opening in a months time. But this is even better. I don't need to ask for any of you Tamers to be in that reality. I need you where you are. The others will be joining you in a month. I think you have notes that world your on don't have a Digital World?" Takato nods. "Thing between realities are becoming unstable. Find the problem and get rid of it." With that the portal closes.

Takato just stares off into space, but Guilmon says, "Takato, I'm hungry."

''''

Takato and Digimon arrive at Tendo's home. As he enters through the front gate he heads for the kitchen. The clock reads 2:00 p.m. Takato finishes cleaning the dishes and puts them away.

'_I really glad that I told Kasumi everything about how I created Guilmon to the railway problem. She took it rather well. I quess it didn't seem so much a tall tale compared to a guest that changes into a girl with cold water and back with warm water.'_

Takato begins the stew for supper. _'Still I wish I had people parntered with Digimon around here. I'd be nice to have other to help out with these Bio Emerges. I know these started about two months ago. Mostly rookie I believe. Soon ultimates. Good thing there only located in Tokyo. Easier to get to.'_

The clock reads 2:37 p.m.

The Digi Port Web Site is where I got information on Raiamon and Coelamon. I plan on use this site some more.

To be continued ….


	5. Chapter 5

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" sence change

''' flashback

Chapter 5

The after school bell sounds. Ranma head out the door. Soon as Ranma begins to leaving the school ground Kuno shows up. Kuno talks about things that Ranma just tunes out. Just waiting for Kuno to make a move. _'Might get a better converation with those Digimon that show up then with Kuno. About two months and those monster are getting stronger. Now I just need to ask Takato about it. Though I wonder if it's because the Digimon might be champion level? Their getting bigger too. I don't think I'm going to be about to fight those Digimon any more. But Takato's going to need help! Ok, Kuno looks like he's finishing about …now.'_

Kuno finish his speech and begins to slash Ranma with is wooden sword. With a simple punch Kuno gets a trip into the school's pool. Turning Ranma heads home. Akane following.

------------------

Kari too is out of school and is heading to Izzy's house. The Davis with Demiveemon, Yolei, and Cody go to meet up with Ken and T.K. has basket ball practise. Patamon decided to come with Gatomon and Kari. She has been try to remember more but just can't. Kari tones out most things. It's not until Kari sees a tree just outside Izzy does something clicks. Kari just stops and looks at. Gatomon and Patamon notices Kari odd behavior. _'A tree… The TREE! The Tree was fighting a … a … a Knight! That boy and his parnter dissapear and the Knight appears! The Tree and the Knight are fight and the knight slow begins to lose. Then that root …'_

Kari snaps out of it. She feels an like she need to do something… what she doesn't know yet only that she need to do something to help that Kngiht. Kari runs through the door and up the stairs. Soon she rings the door bell of Izzy's place. Izzy's mom opens the door, she smiles as she lets Kari. After calling for Izzy, his mom returns to the kitchen. Gatomon and Patamon show up before the doors close. Both look winded.

"What's up with the running Kari! You looked like a pair of Cerberumons were chasing you!" Gatomon says angerly. Know that something was bugging Kari today, but didn't know what for Kari hasn't told her. Izzy just rises an eye brow.

"Sorry Gatomon but I just feel a bit jumpy. Could I look through the Digimon Registery, Izzy? I'm looking for a boy my age with goggles on his head. His parnter's a red dino Digimon." Izzy look surprised and motions his guests to follow him. "I'll explain as I'm looking, ok?"

As Izzy opens the page of the registery and then moves to let Kari take a look. "I had this dream last night. In it I saw this boy my age with goggles. Then I see his parnter standing there. I find Gatomon by my side but as I look back to the two they glow and then there's this Digimon Knight where they were. Then this tree come into view. It's roots begin to attack the Knight. The Knight holds his own for awhile but he begins to get over powered. Then when he can't defends himself one of the roots …" Kari couldn't bring herself to say it. Her search on the red Digimon dino turn out into a dead end. "I can't find them …" Izzy looks at the screen. "What did this Digimon look like?" Izzy asks calmly.

"He was tall. Red with black warning markings. It made him look real scary. He had Patamon ears on his head." Kari have moved out of the chair to let Izzy sit down. Patamon and Gatomon look at each other then back at Kari.

Izzy tries to search for the describe Digimon. But can't find any matching Kari's description. "Do you remember anything about the boy? Maybe we can try for him." Kari just nods. As they look at pictures of a lot of goggle wearing boys, none of the feeled right. After looking at over a hundred pictures they both stop. Kari feels more so helpless. Izzy looks thoughtful. "Maybe we should ask Azulongmon." Kari looks at Izzy in surprise. "Why not Gennai?" Kari asks. "For one I know Gennai's busy. With what I don't know. And for another Azulongmon might help make out what your dream means."

Taking a look at the two Digimon who followed her here, Kari finds that both are sleeping. Kari and Izzy smile softly at the sight. "Tentomon's visiting the Digital World?" Izzy nods. Kari looks at the time 5:27 p.m. "You'll phone when you get an answer right?" Izzy nods. Kari picks up the two sleepers. Patamon stirs and wakes up. "What's the time?" Kari resplonds, "Almost five thirty." Patamon head to the window in the living room. With a quick bye and flys home. Kari says good bye to Izzy's parents and Izzy. Walking down the stair Kari feels even more determend to find this boy with his red dino parnter.

--------------------

Takato took care of supper for Kasumi had run late. Making bread that Guilmon ate as soon as it cooled down enough to eat. Takato let him. Knowing it'll take an edge off Guilmon's hunger. Calamon had followed Nabiki to watch her do her homework. Chatting all the while. Nabiki listened with half an ear. Ranma was also working on home work. Akane had head straight to the Dojo though. The fathers had yet to come home from the bar.

Takato had put out drinks on the table for Nabiki and Ranma. As Takato made shear that the stew doesn't get too hot, Kasumi finially comes home. She goes straight to the kichen. Takato helps by taking some of the bags. Guilmon finishes off his last loaf of bread. "Guilmon could you go and watch t.v.? It's going to be supper soon." Guilmon looks at the bags and then his best friend then heads to the living room.

"Thank you Takato. Some of the store were sold out of some of the items I need. Thank for making supper." Takato continues to put things away and just says, "It's nothing. I just made Guilmon bread to tie him over so there's enough stew for everyone else. Beside I vowed that I'll help out with the cooking. I'm just living up to my vow." Kasumi smiles at his answer.

The clock reads 5:43 p.m. As soon as the the table was set. Kasumi when to the Dojo to tell Akane. As Takato stays out of Akane's sight and she heads up stair to have a bath. Kasumi just looks sad and a bit angery, but soon the mask finds it's way onto her face.

Soon after Akane comes down stair she glares at both the Digimon and at Takato. Guilmon doesn't like how Akane is looking at Takato. It reminds him of how some Digimon he's fought look at him. But he doesn't understand why she would look at his friend and Tamer like that, but decides to stay close to Takato. Takato looks at Guilmon and saw the feelings that played in his best friend's golden eyes. Takato plans on explaining some things to Guilmon, but not what a pervert is. Calamon too feels the anger that Akane sends Takato. His bright green eye show a great sadness. He wants to make the anger go away but something tells him that it's wouldn't work. So he head to Kasumi for comfort. Sitting by Kasumi helps Calamon feel better.

So the stew is served. Without Genma around Ranma eats slower and with more manners. In time the stew is finished. Both Guilmon and Ranma had about the same amount of stew. Then everything breaks down.

"Thanks Kasumi, that's really good stew you made." Akane says brightly to her sister.

"Glad you like it, but Takato made the supper." As soon as it was said Kasumi regrettes say anything.

Even Nabiki and Ranma feel a sense of dread. Akane looks stunned. Even Takato, who hasn't been around Akane very long knows what's going through her head. Mostly along the lines of 'That little PERVERT made supper! That LITTLE PERVERT with those THINGS MADE SUPPER!"

Akane's mallet appears in her hand and then begins to swing it toward Takato's head. Guilmon see this girl attacking his best friend use Rock Breaker on the mallet. The force of Guilmon's Rock Breaker shatters the mallet. Everyone look stunned that Akane would try to attack Takato. Akane just gets even angerier. She looks around for support. Ranma just looks numb, Nabiki just shocked, and for the first time that anyone has known Kasumi, she look bitterly at Akane.

Akane's burst out, "It's his monster attacked ME! You all saw that!" In a really cold voice Kasumi says, "If you had mallet Takato you might have killed him. Akane go to your room. And until you learn to control you temper, when ever you come home from school your going straight to your room." Everyone felt a shiver go down their backs. Akane looks around for her father only to notice for the first time that he's not here. Finding no help she going to her room.

Guilmon and Calamon had both moved closer to Takato. Takato look really pale. _'She just try to… I could have been…'_ Was all Takato could really think about. Ranma just looks at Nabiki and Nabiki looks at him. Then both at Kasumi. Tears running down her face. Nabiki moves to comfort her older sister. Ranma to help Takato.

The house is really quiet. The clock reads 6:23 p.m.

---------------

Ranma sit on top of the roof. Takato was asleep. Both Digimon were staying close. _'Why Akane? Why? His just a 13 year old. You could have killed him. Just because he made supper? Or because once you see someone a pervert you just can't wait to mallet them? Are you so blind?'_ Ranma was crying. He was crying about how life could have ended today. How everyone had just ignore the signs. Ranma also cried for himself. Any feels he had for Akane just shattered. Ranma hugs his knee to his crest. After hours of crying Ranma heads for bed.

--------------

Takato dreams.

A girl with red hair and purple eyes. They were playing a game of cards. "Goggle head you need to get better. This is the only way short of battling real Digimon. You better get better or you'll make me look bad." She says in manner a fact tone. Takato know what she mean. No new Digimon have Bio Emerge for a month. And Rika had become quiet set on improving Takato's card skills.

"I'm really trying Rika." He says as he studies the cards on the table.

"Try harder then. You never know. Knowing your how to use your card effectively could be what stands between you and your Digimon's deletion."

"You don't need to remind me, Rika. I still dream about it."

Rika looks at him. Her eyes softens. The game continues.

Then Takato wakes to Guilmon shaking him awake. Dressed in his clothing, he didn't bother changing before going to bed. Guilmon looks out the window. With a nod Takato grabs his deck, D-ark, and goggles. Careful not to wake any body, Takato and the two Digimon. Takato takes time to leave a note. Just in case anyone notices their gone. With his shoes on, they take off following Guilmon.

--------------

Kari too dreams.

At first it's fuzzy but then it clears. She sees the Tree. She looks for the knight but can't find him. She looks at the Tree. She knew it was big, but now notes that it's huge! Then her eyes look to the top. A sphere of Fire rippling twenty feet in the air. Getting over her shock, she is surprised to notice that it has leaves. Soon the sence changes.

She watches the boy sit with a red haired girl. Kari moves forward to get a better look at what they're play. Kari finds that on the cards are Digimon. Finds that the two begin to talk. Kari can't hear any of it. But notices how the girl's eyes soften after the boy returns to studying his cards.

Then she awakens. Gatomon wakes up too. And study her parnter. Kari look at her clock 4:02 a.m. it reads. "What was it this time?" Gatomon asks. "I saw that tree again. Then I watch the boy play a card game with a red haired girl. The cards had pictures of Digimon. They talked about something and then they continued to play their game. Then I woke up." Gatomon looks surprised. "But their aren't any card game base on Digimon. Unless you count some card backs." Kari looks at her parnter. "I know Gatomon but he needs help." With a yawn Kari slowly falls asleep. Gatomon takes one last look then too falls asleep.

-------------------

Downtown Tokyo Takato follows his parnter. He knows that his D-arks not picking up anything but he believe in his parnter to lead him where he needs to be. Calamon had fallen asleep on Takato's head. Takato and Guilmon had slowed to a walk. Guilmon still in the lead stops. Takato too stops. The street is deviod of life. Guilmon growls. Taking out his D-ark he scans looks at the screen. Finally it picks up something.

**Bladekuwagamon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Machine. Attacks Spark Blade and Air Knife.

Takato begins to look around again. Calamon wakes. Guilmon waits. Soon Bladekuwagamon appears. Diving towards Guilmon areally fast. Takato swipe a card. "Digimodity: Hyperspeed actcivate!" With the speed boost Guilmon dodges. The Digimon makes a crater on the street. With a look to Calamon who was sitting on a mail box, Calamon forehead marking glow. Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon.

Bladekuwagamon uses Air Knife. Growlmon dodge and tries a Dragon Slash. The battle continues on until Takato swipes another card "Digimodity: Hyper Wings actcivate!" Growlmon now fly through the air finishes it. Again a portal opens and the data goes to the portal and then said portal closes. _'Where do those portal lead? Why? I'll think about it tomorrow.'_ As Takato looks at Growlmon he grins.

Soon Takato and Calamon are riding on Growlmon as he flys through the air. Getting close to Tendo's but not too close. Takato and Calamon jumps down. The wing disappear and soon Guilmon appears. Tired looking. They head back into the house. Reaching the guest room they fall asleep without a second thought.

I know there was some Akane bashing, but really think about it. She always mallets Ranma for like no real reason. So why shouldn't she begin to think the best way to punish a pervert is to mallet them? Ranma always walks away from them and everyone she's know can takes more punishment the normal. So she forgets that she's stronger that the norm and forget hows they, the norm, don't have the ability to walk away unharmed from get slammed into a wall or falling from great hieghts.

To be continued ….


	6. Chapter 6

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" sence change

''' flashback

Chapter 6

Ranma awoke. Looking for any sign of his pops and only finding Takato, Guilmon, and Calamon. He notice that Takato must have woken up late last night for he's note sleeping under the covers. Blinking and slowly getting up he walks over to Takato and gently places his blanket over him. Calamon's eyes open and he yawns and stretches. "Tough night huh?" Ranma asks.

Calamon blinks and looks at Ranma. "It really evil bug guy showed up. Guilmon had to become Growlmon and we won. You want to play?" Calamon nows flying in the air and following Ranma out of the room.

"Maybe after school, little guy. Maybe." Was Ranma's answer. Seeing that the bathroom was in use, Ranma heads to the living room. Kasumi had setted the table. Surprise about the number of places, Ranma asks Kasumi, "Why just three? Aren't you going to eat?" Looking puzzled.

"Akane will be eatting her meals in her room until futher notice. Takato had to go out to battle a Digimon last night, so he'll be sleeping late. I really don't need to watch Akane glaring at Takato during meals." Kasumi says tiredly.

Ranma look at Kasumi. He's surprised. Kasumi does look tired, of feelings wise or just physically. Calamon watches from the table. _'I forgot about what happen between Akane and Takato. Takato must be really important to her. I can understand. I really like the kid. I can relate to being the one that everything rests on. Not easy. I know his handling this whole thing well. I wonder if he's had anything like this happen before. Really got to talk to him about it.'_

Nabiki comes into the room. Kasumi brings out the food. Everyone sit and begins to eat. Calamon eats from his own plate. Nabiki reads the paper and Ranma just eats and tries not to get lost in his thoughts. Ranma has changed in the last six months. He found himself thinking on other thing other then his typical thoughts. Like find himself warming up to school work. He's been paying more attention to what his teachers say and to what's in the text books. He's been try harder to get his home work done and even harder to try not to stick is foot in his mouth as he talks to Akane. He knows Akane hasn't notice the change. Nabiki and Kasumi do though. The grown men of the house are just clueless when it comes to anything other then getting Akane and him together. But what happen last night changes everything in his life. Akane need help. Ranma knows that Akane has trust issue when it comes to believing what he says or does. In last three months though the hositile level has been going up a few nocks.

Ranma's snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the time. Saying bye to the others Ranma calls to Akane that it's time to go. Ranma waits and then with Akane following heads to school.

----------

Kari has a lot on her mind as she walks with Gatomon. Kari had left early to go to school. Her mind continues to think about her dream. Mostly on the card game she had viewed. _'I don't know if it really there's an real game or just my imagetion. But why do I feel that this boy is real? How is it that I know? Why do I feel so worried about a boy that I havn't even meet? I know that with those goggles he reminds me of Tai and Davis, but he's different. Why he's different I don't know. Lets see I, both Tai and Davis are headstrong, don't plan too far head, and both wear goggles. I know a lot of boys my age and under have been wearing goggles. So, who is he? And just how much is he trying to act like Tai and Davis? I wonder when I'll find out.'_

Kari was in front of her school when her D-terminal beeps. Opening her back pack, she takes out her D-terminal and opens an E-mail from Izzy. "I got a odd reading coming from your schools gym. Kari could you check it out? The other's are on their way, Izzy." Kari reads out loud. Gatomon looks at Kari, "While we'll check it out." Kari respond, "Give me a minute, I'll E-mail Izzy that we're going for a look." After she finishes she pockets her D-terminal and closes her back pack after taking out her D-3.

They head for the gym. Entering the gym Kari notices the strange fog. Gatomon stays close to Kari. Finally she stands in the center of the gym. The fog seem to be gone. Off to Kari's left she spies and unknown digimon. The digimon seems to be on fire. Black flames move over her body. A golden plate covers her head, but has eye hole. Golden claws by here side.

"Gatomon do you know what Digimon that is?" Kari just stares. Some where in her being knowing that this Digimon is anything but friendly. Gatomon shakes her head. The dark Digimon looks long and hard at both of them. Then turns as Davis and T.K. come into the gym. Davis rides on Raidramon's back and T.K. on Pegasusmon. Look disintested a portal forms to between Kari and the dark Digimon. The Digimon moves to the portal and Kari runs to stop her. Gatomon runs and tries a Lightning Paw but it misses it's mark. Both Kari follow the Digimon through the portal.

-------------

Takato wakes to the sound of Guilmon growling. Looking for Calamon but can't find him returns to checking to see if he has everything. Guilmon heads out of the room with him following. As they reach the stairs they see Kasumi and Calamon, with a look between Takato and Kasumi with her nodding her understanding. Calamon flys to Takato's head and they leave the house following Guilmon.

Running to keep up with Guilmon they find themselves at a mall. Takato pulls his goggles over his eyes. And heads for into the Digifield. Guilmon has already disappeared into it. As Takato makes his way through the sight was one that will be one of his most rememberable. Right up there with meeting Guilmon for the first time, Guilmon first calling him Takatomon, and when Guilmon digivolves into any of his other forms. For there fighting with Guilmon was a Gatomon. And off to the side was someone Takato thought was a cartoon character. The one and only Kari Kamiya, the Digidestine of Light. Pushing his goggles back into place Takato brings out his D-ark.

**Darlizardmon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Dark Dragon. Attacks are Snipe Fang and Dark Flare.

Takato returns to watching the battle, his head spinning. Not noticing that Calamon was flying toward the parnter of the Gatomon doing battle with Guilmon.

--------

Kari find herself in a mall. One minute she was in the school's gym and now in a mall. To busy trying to make sense she forgot about the dark Digimon. But as she hears people crys and things breaking, bringing her out of her thoughts. Gatomon attacks to give people time to run for it. _'Why is she attacking now? She didn't at the gym. So what's different? Is it because there's more people around?'_

Soon Gatomon begins to weaken and red blur attacks the Digimon. Sending the dark Digimon back, Kari gets a good look at him. Then is shocked. _'It's that boys parnter! Does that means he's around here! So where is he?'_ Soon she spots him coming throught fog. Goggles covering his eyes and too looks at her. Soon he takes out his Digivice. Kari notice the image that shows up. Then the image is gone and the boy returns to watching the battle. Kari too watchs the battle until a small white Digimon blocks her view. One of the first things she notices is that this one's cute. "You have anything I can drink?" The Digimon's question and total lack of concern about the fight just makes Kari blinks. "No I don't, sorry. But should you be helping them battle?" Kari asks the white Digimon. "Nope, for one thing is Guilmon's really strong and Takato helps make Guilmon even stronger if he getts into trouble." Comes the white Digimon's reply.

'_So the boy's name is Takato and his parnter is Guilmon. That's good to know.'_ "So what's your name? I'm Kari and my parnter's name is Gatomon." Kari asks.

"I'm Calamon!" Then the Digimon lands on her head. Surprised at the action, Kari returns to watching the fight.

Guilmon continues to block and Gatomon attacks. Finally the Digimon just stays where it lands. Before Gatomon or Kari knows Guilmon uses one more attack. The dark Digimon become data. A portal opens and after the data enters it closes. Kari just feel stunned. _'That was uncalled for! There must be a better way to handle that!'_ She watches as Takato moves to check up on his parnter. Gatomon walks over to where Kari is.

The they walk over to talk to Takato about what happened. "You didn't need to do that! We could have sent her back to the Digital World." Kari says to Takato. Takato look sadly at Kari, "There's no Digital World in this reality. I can't let Darklizardmon get another chance to hurt people. I'm sorry that you had to watch it, but from what I can tell the only way for them to go back is when they become data and the portal opens." Takato says sadly. Kari and Gatomon look surprised. By the tone and what he said. "I'm in a different reality? I'm Kari by the way. I guess I should have to hear about how you come to this reality. So, lead the way."

------------

Takato watch as the data and portal vanish. He heads to where Guilmon is. _'We needed to have eaten. Guilmon wasn't fight too well. Have to remember to a have a pack full of some food so that next time as we're coming here we can eat too.'_ Takato forgotten all about Kari and Gatomon until he hears her say, "You didn't need to do that! We could have sent her back to the Digital World." Takato looks at her sadly. He too would have like to find a better way too. "There's no Digital World in this reality. I can't let Darklizardmon get another chance to hurt people. I'm sorry that you had to watch it, but from what I can tell the only way for them to go back is when they become data and the portal opens." Kari looks like she believes him because both her and her parnter look surprised. _'Must have been expecting a different answer.'_ What she said next confirmed this. "I'm in a different reality? I'm Kari by the way. I guess I should have to hear about how you come to this reality. So, lead the way."

And so Takato did. "Takatomon, I'm hungery. When can we eat?" Takato just sighs and answer, "First I'm not a mon and when we get back to the Tendo's." Kari and Gatomon just looked stun at what Guilmon said and how he sounds. Then smiles at Takato's answer.

------------

Ranma had fought Mouse. Luck was with Ranma for didn't meet up with Shampoo. Akane just saying about how Takato's the reason for what happened last night. Ranma just tones her out.

Ranma finished with Kuno, he heads to the class room to work on his homework. _'I wonder what everyone will react to what Akane tells everyone about Takato.'_ He finishes before class starts. As everyone begins to start coming in. Class was about to start when this odd fog begins to appear. Everyone freazes. They've been hearing rumors about. Ranma just swallows hard.

As everyone begins to leave before any monsters show up, Ranma heres to where he thinks the monster will appear. Wonders if Takato will be showing up. Not knowing what Digimon will be showing up.

Ranma see something that reminds him legos. There standing in the yard what a Digimon made out of legos. So, more of the appeared. Finding how many there are.

-------------------

After eating breakfast. Kari enjoy talking to Kasumi. She finds that Takato has been here for six days. She's not surpised at how much Guilmon eats. She is reminded of Tai and Davis as compared to Takato but now she finds just how different they are. Takato does try to think ahead and not as loud as the other two. Takato returns from having a bath. Wearing a blue T-shirt with black jeans. His deck and D-ark on his belt. His goggles on there usual spot Takato eats a bun.

Suddenly Guilmon starts to growls. Gatomon wakes at the sound. Calamon walks over to Kari. Kari picks him up and watches as Takato says bye to Kasumi and soon Guilmon leading the way as Kari, Gatomon, and Takato follows.

Kari had talked to Kasumi quit a bit before. So she now knows just how much damage these Digimon are willing to do. She can't believe about the stories how these martial artist have been taking on Digimon and walk away from it. _'I can't believe it. First I'm in a world where magic is a fact of life for some people. I'm in a world where martial artists have the power to destroy a building with a single finger. Nobody back home is going to believe this. I guess I'm lucky to have Takato here. His D-ark is pertty amazing. Imagin helping your parnter with a swipe of a card.'_

Soon they find themselves in front of Furinkan High School. A larg Digifield hangs around the yard. Pulling down his goggle and Kari puts on sunglass. _'You know it doesn't look to thick now? Is it because of the glass?'_ Kari thinks. Soon they're in the yard confunted with lego looking Digimons. Watching as Takato takes out his D-ark and it reads.

**ToyAgumon**

Rookie level Digimon

Vaccine type

Puppet. Attacks are Toy Flame and Block Punch.

"Those are Agumon? I get if you look hard enough." She says. Knowing that Takato's D-ark had this capablity. Though finding out that it tell you the Digimon's attack are very helpful. Gatomon and Guilmon begins to delete as many ToyAgumon. More and more begins to appear.

Tried of seeing so many taking out her D-termenial, Kari crys out. Soon Gatomon glows. Soon Nefertimon appears. Takato just stares. Before taking his eyes off Nefertimon and look of wonder shows in his eyes. Kari wonders about that but returns to watch the battle. Then comes a young man who jump kick one of the ToyAgumon.

"That Ranma Saotome. Kasumi told you about him righ?" Takato askes. Kari look surprised nods.

"Hi Takato. There's about twenty more to add to this bunch." Ranma says to Takato. Kari just watching as more show up. _'His right there is twenty more! Where do they come from?'_

Takato swipes a card. "Digimodity: Power actcivate!" Now a single Pyro Sphere took out a group of ten. Soon it was over. A portal opens and all their data flow to the portal and soon it closes.

"So Takato who's your friend?" Ranma asks, looking at Kari closely. "My name's Kari Kamiya and these is Gatomon, she's my parnter." Nefertimon had gone back to being Gatomon. Ranma notices Gatomon for the first time. "Cccc …" Takato with Kari look at Gatomon and then at Ranma. Gatomon backs away from the paniching Ranma. Ranma hides behind Guilmon. Kari looks to Takato and Takato just shruges. "Maybe he doesn't like cats?" Ranma just nods at the statement. _'This is going to be a long day huh?'_ Was all Kari could think about. Calamon just giggles and Guilmon looks confused.

---------------

The data from the group of ToyAgumons get absord by a NeoDevimon. The memories of what happened to the group. Like how they attacked and how soon their attackers countered. All the memories are for NeoDevimon to learn from and to use. The branch that he stands on cracks. A BlueMeramon had land on the branch. "It goes well." He says. "Yes it does." Was all that NeoDevimon would say. "The next group will be really soon." BlueMeramon stated. Again NeoDevimon nods. "The girl with the Gatomon was unforen element, but she doesn't matter in the long run." NeoDevimon replies, "The future is written in the air. Anything and everything is subject to change. We should know that and remember it." BlueMeramon nods and jumps away.

A couple of Gladimon move among the roost. "Why must we sever? Is it not enough that we are thankful? We have free will! Are anything less just because we are born from the Great One? I love the Great One but all children must learn to be independed?" The companion nods. "True but enough talk for now. Later when we know more we can plan. But for now we sever."

The two were spoted by a figure. _'Maybe I can talk to them. Maybe even to the Dire. I hope where you are Takato you watch you step. Every fight you have the more they learn about you. Rika and Henry won't be able to help you for quit a while. Good luck.'_ The shadow faints from view.

--------------

'_The next person with aDigimon just had to have a c c …feline for a parnter.'_ Was all Ranma could think about as he walks to the Tendo's with Kari and Takato. The Digimon had went on a head.

To be continued ….


	7. Chapter 7

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" sence change

''' flashback

Chapter 7

Ranma had just finish explain about why he can't be around cats. Kari was just angery that own father did that to him! Kari notes that Takato look like he's in deep thoughts. _'Need to stop being so surpised at what Takato does. His not my brother and diffently not Davis. I miss the others. I hope Izzy talks to Gennai. I wonder how long until the other's show up? I can't believe Takato can cooks. Kasumi had head to the Saotome's house. Ok. So Ranma turns into a girl when splashed with cold water and back to a guy with warm or hot. He has at least three people out to marry him and lot of people who just want him dead. I really for sorry for him. It would law breakings common place around here. I can't wait to talk to T.K. about this.'_

Takato had made lunch. Akane hadn't shown up yet. Kari hear about what happened between Akane and Takato. Even Kari can't believe that Akane would flip out at the fact that Takato made supper. Thinking about Takato she looks at him as he studies his cards. Gatomon and Ranma were look on as Takato plays a game by himself. Ranma finds it's as long as he doesn't look at Gatomon his fear isn't there. Calamon had went with Kasumi. Guilmon's sleep by her right. She can't believe how child like the big rookie is. Gatomon and Kari were shocked at the fact. Even the fact the he was a virus wasn't that big of a shock then the simple fact the Guilmon's a rookie. Having heard abit about how hash Takato's Digital World was. Takato's a Tamer. She heard about the other Tamers. She could tell he misses Rika and Henry. Takato, Henry, and Rika seems to be the core of the Tamers. T.K. and she were the only ones out of the first team of Digidestine that had an active part with the second team. T.K. and her like to talk about a lot of things.

------------------

Takato look at the time. 8:12 a.m. Guilmon lays by him. Akane has been staying at Ukyo's place. Not that any of them mind. The men aren't around that much, either getting drunk at a bar or sleeping at the Saotome's house. It's been three days since Kari been here. Nabiki had help clean up Akane's room for Kari to use. Ranma, Guilmon, and Takato still sleeps in the guest room. Calamon likes to sleep with Kasumi. The regular choas of Ranma's life has changed. Other then Digimon attacks and the occational talking to Akane and Ukyo. Shampoo, Mouse, and Shampoo's many times greatgrandmother have when to China to reset their travel papers. Ranma have yet to turn into a girl when either Kari's or Takato's or any of the Digimon are around him. School has been mostly starting in the afternoon now a days. It's Sunday.

'_It's Sunday.'_ Takato thinks as he gets up. Yawning and streching Takato looks around. Ranma sleeping peacefully. Takato changes. Choicing a red T-shirt with a orange stripes. A pair of black shorts. With his goggles, deck, and D-ark. He heads to the kichen. As he starts breakfast Takato thinks about the recent attack. _'First rookie, then champions, the groups of rookie, and then that ultimate yesterday. It was an Arukenimon. Kari looked like she saw a ghost. I guess she did. If the cartoons are what really happened in her reality. Makes me wonder how she'll react if I tell her about the cartoon show? I'll wait. I wonder what'll happen today. Now that Gatomon can go ulimate things will get easier. If we didn't have Calamon I don't know what would have happen. The forever key to digivloving. I didn't think Gatomon and Kari believed me when I told them! They can still armor digivolve. I wonder if I should tell them that they could use the other eggs to digivolve into other forms? I think they'll find out soon.'_

Kari came into the kichen. She smiles to Takato. Kari's wearing some clothes that Kasumi had pick up. She has on a light orange with pink on the sleaves, long sleave shirt with navy blue jeans. Kasumi had found it easier to experiment in finding cloths that Takato and Kari would like. She did a wonderful job. Kari has a glass of water and then begins to get out the plates and other things. Soon Kasumi, Nabiki, Guilmon, Calamon, and Ranma are up. Gatomon sleeps until the food makes it's way to the table then wakes.

Takato watches as everyone enjoys breakfast. He still feel a bit guilty about being the reason why Akane wouldn't come back to the Tendo's. It doesn't help that Kari's here too. Akane seem to think Takato and Ranma are having a perverted time with so many young women in the house. Why Akane doesn't try to be at Saotome's house has something to do with she doesn't know. Thinking that Mr. Saotome and her father have gone on a training trip. Not that anyone want's to inflict Akane's cooking on anyone even their own cowardly fathers that don't even have the courage to face a certain red Digimon.

Kasumi takes control of clearing off the table. Gatomon, Calamon, and Guilmon go to the Dojo. Ranma and Nabiki have been create some rooms. Everyone has the feeling that they'll be having company. Nabiki has been making plans on making Calamon and Gatomon pushies. Either Takato or Kari seems to take offense, knowing that the Tendo's rely on Nabiki bring in the money to keep the place aflow. Ramna had turned on the t.v. and everyone was watching it. People were beginning to get use to having monsters appearing with a fog. If they can get use to Ranma flying through the air or sudden people ruining walls by just a single punch, they seem to get use to anything.

'_I wonder what Rika's doing? Is Rika with the group waiting for news? Or just hanging with Renamon? Is Impmon with his Tamers or playing pranks? Terriermon still bugging people by making conny jokes? Is Suzie dressing up Lopmon for a game of Tea Party? I bet Kazu and Kenta are acting same old, same old. Hope their alright.'_

---------------

The NeoDevimon watches a Lynxmon spar with an Oryxmon. Both are new additions. The Dire has been trying new things. Mostly based on Gatomon digivolving with digieggs. The two are the only ones that have been made. The BlueMeramon too watches. "They're doing well. With that scan that Darklizardmon did on the other two humans that were with the one named Kari. The information would be so useful?" NeoDevimon nods, "There are some items we can use from that reality." The two armor level digimon call a truce. They head off to get some sleep.

The two disappear as they head higher into the top branches. The two ultimates stare at the arena in the middle of the great tree. Born of the pobs that hang among the leaves. They are the pride of the Dire. Or as they say The Great One. None of them know why the human named Takato is so special to the Great One but they accept it. Some are told to attack, while others spend time sparing. Those that are order to test the human Takato's strength go willingly, even knowing that they will get deleted. But the fact that they help by getting others to come their mermories make many feel it's worth it.

"The Great One wish to capture a human." NeoDevimon says. BlueMeramon looks stunned. "Capture one? But why?" NeoDevimon shrugs. "Who knows. We are given the honor of choosing. The one that have been attacking the rookies before the human came to the reality? He looks to be the right kind." BlueMeramon sighs. "Why not an easier one? The one with that large weapon looks much easier to get to." NeoDevimon opens his red wings. "We need not decide on anything at once." With that he flew into the higher branches.

A shadow appears by BlueMeramon. Without turn he asks, "What do you want?" The shadow answers, "Are you thinking of what I have ask you to do?" BlueMeramon looks ahead, "I wonder why do you wish for this to be done. You are an odd one are you not? Why do you hide. What do you fear? Did not the Great One gives life? Do not we owe it our deaths? I might not be NeoDevimon when it comes to thoughts, but I wonder why you are only speaking to me. The other you spy on I think. So why me?" The shadow is quite. Then finally asks, "Do you wish to see those that are making ideas harmed? You are a favorite of the Dire. Of the three that the Dire favors you listen. You can help those that are found out. NeoDevimon will be indifferent and you know how the other is. SkullBarukimon will ask for them to be among those to test the human's strength. You at heart like other, why else are you not trying to befriend NeoDevimon? You know he needs you and you wish to help him. You are a helper at heart. You want to make things better for all. I even might say you don't like that some of the testers must be deleted. It is for you to decide." With that the shadow is gone. BlueMeramon smiles sadly. He knows that his action toward many are become softer. He does wish to know ultimity why all this is need to be done. Why test a human? Why not try to make the void more liveable? He will ask the Great One and maybe get an answer. Until then he'll keep trying to reach NeoDevimon.

----------------------

Ramna walking to school. Enjoying that his home life has improved greatly. For the first time he wonders what he feels towards Takato is like the feels one has for a cousin. He even asked if he could call him his cousin. Takato looked surprised. Then he said he'd be honored to have him as his cousin. That took Ranma was shocked about that. Kari, too, decided to call him cousin. The Digimon just smiled. Ranma just felt like it was too good to be true. He never had any cousins before. Even Nabiki just smirked at him but didn't say anything. He felt closer to the two from another reality then to his own father and mother.

His thoughts turn to the plans for the Dojo. They decide to turn it into a temporary extra house. He himself doesn't practise in the Dojo, so he saw no problem. With Akane staying with Ukyo's place. Those two were good friends, dispite the fact that they fought over Ranma. Ukyo already knows why Akane didn't want to be at the Tendo's. For Ukyo believes Ranma's version of events then Akane's. The fact the Takato was important to him was enough for Ukyo to add two and two together. Ukyo was always ready to listen to what Ranma wanted to say. Out of everyone around him before Takato and Kari showed up, she was as close to a friend he had. True she used it to her advantage on the war over who marries him, but it was better the talking to Akane or his pops. If Dr. Tofu hadn't moved, Ranma might have been telling Dr. Tofu everything, but the doctor had moved so Ukyo was easier source for someone to talk to. He still saw his best friend of six though.

The high school came into view. To avoid Kuno, Ranma jumped over the wall and hurried to the school's library. With Digimon appearing in crowded places most place open and close now either in the morning and closed in the afternoon or open in the afternoon and closed by supper. It seem to people that this was working, but Ranma know differently. It doesn't matter to this Digimon weather or not the place was crowded but on the fact of where to fight Takato's and Kari's Digimon parnters. The Digimon show up just enough to make people think that's how it works. Either Takato or Kari know why the Digimon are showing up for this reality doesn't have a Digital World from which to launch attacks from. Ranma remember Kari trying with Nabiki's computer. Even if it had work, Nabiki would have figure out how to profit from this Digital World. How Ranma didn't know, but just knew somewhere in him that this was true though.

Finding the books he needed he borrows them. The fact that the school now has it's library open on the weekends will be help to many students who need to get books for class. With the school not open for long after school is done. Now making his way out, he agains tries to avoid getting sighted by Kuno again.

-----------

Kari was enjoying the afternoon. After yesterday she had no doubt that Takato had spoken truly about Calamon's ablity to help Digimon to Digivolve. The fact that Gatomon Digivolved to Angewomon yesterday afternoon. Facing Arukenimon was like facing a ghost. One that she didn't ever feel like facing again. Her memories of what happen last year had flashed before her very eyes. She remembers how she cried later, after everything had been said and done. How Gatomon tried to comfort her.

Funny that Takato had, too, looked at her with an understanding look on his face. The more she learned about Takato the more she felt that she barely scratched the surface. Takato had many depths. She liked that about him. It showed even more when as he was trying to cheer her up. Both Guilmon and Calamon would help him. She hope to find someone like that one day. Comparing Takato to her brother Tai or to Davis was that they were very different. Takato had different views. Kari was surpised to find him drawing yesterday evening. He was good too. The fact that he was Guilmon's creator didn't make her see him or Guilmon any different. She did note the deep bond between them. It had more depth to it. Maybe it was because he made his own parnter or something else or maybe both. She felt safe to put her life into Takato's hands. She is still getting to know him but aready likes what she has found.

It was as Gatomon noticing the look in her eye yesterday that Calamon helped her to Digivolve to Utlimate level. With Guilmon as Growlmon they finally won.

'_I really wonder when the others are coming. I do know Davis's reaction to seeing Takato. As another rival for my heart. I think the others are going to be pleasently surprised though. Just because Takato wears goggles doesn't put him with Tai or Davis. I wonder who'll showing up. I think T.K. and Davis for certain. Maybe Izzy. I'll just wait and see.'_ Kari was sitting on the porch and looking at the back yard. Takato was helping Nabiki while cousin Ranma when to the library for some books.

Kasumi was taking invontary of the house. Calamon was sleeping in Kari's lap. Gatomon was with Guilmon. Gatomon enjoyed being around Guilmon for the red Digimon reminds her a bit of Patamon. Gatomon had tried some Guilmon Bread and like it. The dance that Guilmon and Calamon had danced was quite a funny sight. Even Kari has heard of some of the other Digimon that were Guilmon and Calamon's friends. They kind of found it odd that a Demon Lord Digimon had Tamers. And not just one, but twins! It reminded Gatomon and Kari of Willis.

Calamon woke. Kari blinked. Calamon then shouted, "More friends are coming! Yea, more friends to play with!" That caused everyone to look at each other and then at the happy Calamon. "Which friends?" Takato asks. "I don't know! I do hope that they want to play though!" Gatomon then asks, "Do you know where they're entering from?" After thinking about it for a while Calamon answers with a joyful, "Nope!"

---------------

As Ranma was walking pass the mall that was being repaired. Some fog began to show up. _'Great! Just Great! Another Digimon field. I better try to distract it so that the people have time to make a run for it.'_ Dropping the books on the roof of the mall. Ranma had bought a pair of sun glasses for the same reason as Kari. It helped him see through the fog. As he makes it to the center the pockets the sun glasses in a protective case. As he lands he finds a group of kids Takato's and Kari's age. One of the boys was wearing goggles like his cousin Takato. Another had a white hat. Then a boy with a laptop. Then finally a dark haired boy with a green worm like Digimon. The portal was gone. The Digifield was fainting. Other then the green worm, there was a blue Digimon with a v on his forehead, by the white hat boy was a orange pig like Digimon, and then was the big beetle.

"A mall?" The goggle headed boy said. "At least we now know humans live here." The laptop guy answered. "We got company." The one with the green worm Digimon said. They all look to Ranma. Ranma just didn't know if this was good or not. After that statement about there being humans here made Ranma wonder why they thought other wise.

The silents was broken by the goggle wearing boy jumping up and pointing a finger at Ranma and demanding, "WHERE'S KARI! You better not have or you'll be answering to the one and only Davis Motomiya!" Ranma just stares at Davis. Surprised at the tone and that he was expecting the question to be asked differently. Takato too wears goggles but was polite about asking about things. Being reminded of himself by this Davis. Ranma began to laught. They just stood there watching the young man laugh. They didn't get it, but they did wait. Davis looked clueless.

Finally finished he says, "My name is Ranma Saotome. Sorry for laughing, it's just that he reminds me of me when I was younger. And who are you guy?" They blinked. "I'm Davis Motomiya and this is my parnter and best friend Veemon." Veemon waves. "I'm Ken Ichijouji. This is my parnter and best friend Wormon. It's a nice to me you Mr. Saotome." Ranma relies, "Just Ranma please. It's my father that's Mr. Saotome." Next white hat says, "I'm T.K. Takashi. This is Patamon, my parnter and best friend. And the one with the laptop is Izzy Izumi. His parnter is Tentomon." Izzy had been too busy exploring some of the mall that need to be repaired.

"I do know where Kari is, I'll lead you there. Just wait a minute. I need to get some thing." With that Ranma took great leaps to get to the roof. Picking up his books he jumps back down. All the eyes were on him has he had leap to the roof and back down. They were just staring at Ranma with shocked expressions. _'This has long night written all over it.'_ With that he motions them to follow and turns to walk out of the mall. As Ranma exist the doors they hurry to keep him in sight.

-------------

Takato was in the front door planing to go and try to find out who might have shown up. As he's about to open the gate, it opens. Takato just stares at the sight before him. Ranma with Davis, Ken, T.K., Izzy, Veemon, Wormon, Patamon, and Tentomon. They too just stare at Takato. They look at him then at his goggles and then looks at him head to toe.

"Takatomon. I smell Digimon!" As Guilmon come toward the group, they then look at Guilmon. Guilmon looks at them. The waves his right hand and says, "Hi, I'm Guilmon."

"Guilmon I'm not a mon." Was weakly said as a group of containing one of Takato's hero look at him.

Davis breaks the ice. "Nice goggles." Takato looks at Davis and says, "Thanks. Kari's over with Calamon and Gatomon." With that Takato with Guilmon heads to the house to get snakes ready.

To be continued ….


	8. Chapter 8

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" scene change

'+' flashback

Chapter 8

As Takato with Guilmon heads to the house, Ranma wonders how close's to lunch it is. The group just watches Takato walk in to the house. "So, we finally meet the boy with goggles that Kari dreamed about." Izzy stated. "Huh? Kari dreamed of Takato? She never said anything about it." Ranma says. "Well come on. You wanted to see Kari, so lefts go." Ranma leads the way towards the Dojo.

Before they see Kari, they meet Calamon. Calamon had decided to go where Guilmon had gone. On see Davis and the others he flies to them yelling, "Hi! I'm Calamon! You want to play? We can play tag or hide-in-seek or some other game! So what do you want to play?" Everyone who's not use to Calamon's actions blinked. Then T.K. spoke, "Nice to meet you Calamon. And for playing, maybe later." Everyone watched as Calamon smiles and then lands on Ken's head. Again they just blink, though Wormon looks kind of angry at the fact an unknown Digimon was now riding on Ken's head. Even a friendly Digimon like Calamon.

They find Kari coming out of the Dojo with Kasumi. "Hey cousin! Seen Takato?" Ranma grins and answers, "He might be getting lunch ready. By the way I found some people that seem to know you." At that Davis and co. look at Ranma and asks as one, "He's your cousin?" As Kasumi and Ranma head to the house to give Kari some time alone with her friends. The last that Ranma hears is, "Well, he's not really but I like to call him that." That puts a warm smile on Ranma's face.

--------------------

Nabiki had gone to go study at a friend's place. Leaving Kasumi, Takato, Guilmon, Gatomon, Calamon, and Kari to work some more on the Dojo. Takato had decided to see if he couldn't find the people that showed up in this reality. She knew that Takato wasn't expecting his friends for another two weeks. Kasumi and Kari were coming out of the Dojo, for Takato had left a few minutes ago. Heading for the house to start lunch. Guilmon had hurried to go with Takato. Calamon too had left. Gatomon was on the rafters of the Dojo enjoying the view from up there.

As soon as they were outside, Ranma with Davis, T.K., Izzy, Ken, Kari notes that Calamon just found another head to sit on, Veemon, Patamon, Tentomon, and wormon, who looks are bit upset over Calamon's choice of perch. She says to Ranma, "Hey cousin! Seen Takato?" The look on the group's faces was priceless. "He might be getting lunch ready. By the way I found some people that seem to know you." Then Ranma with Kasumi began to head to the house. Then Davis and co. ask, "He's your cousin?" Kari replies. "Well, he's not really but I like to call him that." As both Ranma and Kasumi disappear into the house. They headed to the Dojo to talk.

As they sat down Davis's stomach growled. "I think Takato and Kasumi will be making something for lunch." They looked surprised. "So, you've been here for three days. You would believe how freaked out Tai was. Just Thursday morning you where at school and then within a few seconds you were in a different reality!" Says Davis. _'That does sound like Tai. I wonder how he's doing? Must be bugging Matt and Sora!'_ "I can't believe it's only Sunday. It feels longer! First fighting Darklizardmon, then watching Guilmon and Gatomon working together. Then seeing Takato for the first time." Deciding not to talk about the fact that Guilmon had deleted the Digimon. Knowing that it'll be hard for them to understand it. "Talking about Takato, is he like a clone of Tai or Davis?" Ken asked. Davis's exclaims "Hey!" "Not really. Takato's totally different. He comes from a different reality. In that reality Digimon like to fight. They go to the real world and begin to destroy what's around they. In that world the Chosen are called Tamers. Their Digivices are called D-arks. There's this card game based on Digimon. They can use the cards to help their Digimon, by giving them different attacks or improving their speed, strength, and power levels. You'll be seeing Takato do it." Izzy looked interested, Ken and T.K. just thoughtful, Davis just looking a bit clueless, and the Digimon, but not Calamon and Gatomon, just had a look of awe about everything that was said.

Deciding to break the silent, T.K. began asking about how things were like here. Kari answer, and soon they were all talking about other things.

---------------

Ranma was watching Guilmon. He had to admit the more he watched Takato with Guilmon act with each other, how Gatomon and Kari interact he was kind felt that he was missing something. He knew that there was a bond between them. Now there were more of them. He had hope that the Zhuqiaomon had been wrong about Takato's friends coming in a month. Having watch Takato and his cards work out, he kind of figured that more Tamers would be better then more Digidestine. He was happy for Kari. Having more of her friends around.

Takato came in to the living room. Ranma decided to ask him something. "Too bad that Zhuqiaomon was right, huh?" Takato looked kind of taken back. "It's no big deal. My reality might be being more affected of whatever happening. Honestly, more help is better then no help, right?" Ranma nods. "I see your point. Will Calamon help the other's Digimon to Digivolve?" Takato answers, "I don't see why not. Don't worry cousin, my friends will get here. We just have to be ready. Remember what I said about how much a Digimon like to eat? We'll be lucky to feed Veemon, Wormon, Patamon, and Tentomon with what Guilmon like to eat!" With that Takato finishes setting the table, and goes back into the kitchen.

'_If Takato feels like that I guess I'll have to trust him. I don't even know what these others are capable of. It's funny, here I am older then him and yet I really trust Takato's opinion when it comes to Digimon. I wonder if he knows that?'_

-------------

An hour after lunch was started, 1:16 p.m.

"That was delicious! Thank Kasumi and Takato for a really good meal!" Davis says. Takato grins and answers, "Your welcome." Ken says, "It was really good, and thank you. I hope you didn't have much trouble making it." "Not really. It was just sandwiches and soup." Takato replies. Kasumi and Ranma had left to let the young teens to talk. Kari had help clear the table. T.K. helped her.

Izzy had borrowed Takato's D-ark. Guilmon, Calamon, and Patamon were playing a game of tag. Guilmon was it and both Calamon and Patamon were in the air. Veemon and Wormon were with their respective partners. Tentomon was with Izzy. T.K., Kari, and Gatomon just watched everyone. _'It feels more like home. Even without the whole of the Digidestine group here. I hope Davis listens to Takato. I know Davis and I know Takato. Takato does have an advantage to us. With his card deck and D-ark. He can help his partner better then we can. I wonder if Izzy what he'll find out about these D-arks? They have there weakness too. Like the fact that Guilmon could spend a lot of time as Growlmon if Takato doesn't use that dedigivolving card. I wouldn't mind the ability to scan other Digimon. That's a really useful ability. There are just some opponents, like Darklizardmon that none of the others Digimon could identify.'_

Kari was snapped out of her thoughts by T.K. "You know at first I thought that Takato going to start acting like your brother or Davis. Despite your say so, you know. But I think your right. Not really like either of them. He's a lot more thoughtful and quiet. You do know your brothers going to go over the roof, when he finds out about Takato." "True. But we're just friends. Takato has a crush on a fellow Tamer named Rika." Kari tells him. "Pulse, Takato lives in a different reality. So it's not like anything's going to happen between us. I'm not really ready for that type of relationship yet. Takato's a nice guy. And your right about him being thoughtful. He has depth."

Takato and Kari turned to where Guilmon stood rigid and growling. Calamon flouted to Takato's head. Patamon copied him. Takato stands and asks Izzy for his D-ark. "Why? What's up?" Izzy asks. "A Digifield showing up. Guilmon's really good at detecting them." "A Digiwhat?" Ken asks. "Remember that Digimon we found in the gym? With the fog? That's how those Digimon show up." Kari responds. Takato was already running after Guilmon. Kari looks at the others and then starts to run after them. They soon follow. Wondering just what could be happening, that they need to go now.

------------------------

Takato had a great time talking to Davis and Ken about different stuff. He knew that as soon as they watch this Digimon or Digimons get deleted that they're going to demand answers. He was lucky that Kari accepted that fact about need to delete the problem Digimon fairly fast. He knew it'd be hard on Ken. Kari will help to explain about it too. He knows he'll hold Guilmon back to let the others have a crack at reasoning with rampaging Digimon or Digimons.

Takato pulls down his goggles as he runs. Not stopping as he crosses a street. Guilmon has lead them to a busy place. The Digifield was right around a busy restaurant. People were running out of the fog. They let Guilmon pass easily. Making it through Takato puts his hand over his deck. As Takato makes it to the center of the field he counts nine Digimon. Takato stops pushes his goggles into place. Kari puts her sunglasses away. Guilmon and Gatomon are already fighting the nine Champions. Ken and Izzy steps over to where Takato and Kari are. Both T.K. and Davis look horrified at the scene in front of them. Their Digimon are no better. Takato brings out his D-ark.

**Devidramon**

Champion level Digimon

Virus type

Dark Dragon. Attacks are Crimson Claw and Red Eyes.

Takato had said out the attacks. The place it already damaged. Two people lay by the nine Digimon. They may or may not be hurt. "I remember Digimon like that! Working for Myotismon!" T.K. exclaims. "We need to get those people away!" Takato takes out a card and swipes it. "Digimodify: Hyper Speed activate! Guilmon get one of those people out of there!" Takato yells to Guilmon.

With that boost of speed, Guilmon gabs one of the people. Veemon and the others have joined the fighting. T.K. takes a look the person Guilmon had gotten any with. "He's alive." The nine Devidramons have an upper hand.

Soon Davis and T.K. activate armor Digivolving. Soon Flamedramon and Pegasusmon join forces to get the remaining person out of there. Davis was yelling at the Digimon about not needing to fight, he was ignored. Wormon too Digivolved to Stingmon. Trying not to delete their opponents.

"Why isn't it working? I can get the program to work!" Izzy was working on his laptop. "I can't get the Digital Portal to work!"

Takato looks at Izzy. "Kari and Nabiki tried to go to the Digital world. Thing is this reality doesn't have one." Kari nods in agreement.

Izzy, Ken, T.K., and Davis look stunned. "Then how do you get rid of them?" Davis asks. Takato looks really sad before he says quietly. "You have to delete them. A portal opens and their data flows into the portal."

They just look stunned. "You can't mean that? There has to be another way!" Davis yells.

As they talk, the battle continues. Guilmon's Rock Breaker and Gatomon's Lightning Paw finally deletes one of them. Flamedramon's Fire Rocket with Stingmon's Spiking Strike takes out another. The seven still fight.

Getting tired Gatomon ask for Kari's help. Kari looks to Calamon. Calamon's forehead markings glow. Soon Gatomon becomes Angewomon. This stops the arguing. Surprised about Gatomon going ultimate, they just stand there watching. Takato pats Calamon on the head. Calamon now is looking tired.

Using Celestial Arrows, Angewomon makes short work of the seven. After they watch the data flows towards the portal and then the portal closes the fog lifts. The building is really does look like a war has been fought. The Digimon dedigivolve. The silents rules over the group. As one they head back to the Tendo's. Each in deep thought. Takato with Guilmon wait to have one last look. _'I wish they'd stop attacking in public places! What do they want? I wish that it had been a group of rookies. The damage might not have been so great.'_ As Takato turns and leaves he sees T.K. watching him. Catching up to him they walk together. They soon catch up to the others.

T.K. patted Takato on the back. "It's not your fault. It's just. We're not used to being so cut throat." The others of the group nods at T.K.'s words. "I know. I just wish this never had to happen." That seems to Davis look surprised. "I thought with how things happen where you come from you'd be use to it." Davis said kind of lamely. Takato just shakes his head. "I don't ever want to get use to it."

With that said, everyone felt the same. They walk in a more comfortable silent.

-------------------------

BlueMeramon sat on a branch. Watching a group of Dolphmon play in a large lake in the by the roots. The Dire had made this spot for the water Digimon to feel at home in. There wasn't that many water Digimon that need to be in the water at all times. The Dolphmon was one of the rare few. Smiling sadly at their antics, he feels lost. There was now more like the human girl Kari in the world that the Dire was interested in.

NeoDevimon lands on the same root. The fact that he came looking for him made BlueMeramon feel a lot better. "One of the new ones didn't want to fight to delete any of the Devidramons was kind of heart breaking." He says softly. NeoDevimon nods his covered head. "It was something." NeoDevimon sit on the root. His long arms rest on the root on either side of his body. "I wonder if we should see if we can bond like that. It would be intresting to see if we can." NeoDevimon says nothing to his friend. "Some of the others are wondering if we shouldn't just try to talk to this Takato." BlueMeramon said. "I, too, wonder if we should. The Great One has yet to tell us want to do next. Do we continue with the course of attack she laid out? Or change our tactics." NeoDevimon says thoughtfully.

They let the silents take over. Both enjoying being with a friend. Or in NeoDevimon's case, his only friend.

The shadow had only come at the end of the exchange. Silently leaves. Hoping to talk to BlueMeramon about what SkullBarukimon's planning. The shadow thinks that neither of them knows that SkullBarukimon has been garthering some WereGarurumons and Hippogryphomons for a raid. About ten WereGarurumons and four Hippogryphomons. Hoping to talk to BlueMeramon about it very soon.

------------------

2:28 a.m. at the Tendo's house. In the guest room where Takato with Guilmon, and Ranma sleeps. Guilmon's eyes opens and begins to growl. Takato wakes and looks to Guilmon. Hurrying to get some clothes on, he grabs his goggles, deck, D-ark, and the pack of food by the door. Leaving without waking anybody, Takato silently follows Guilmon.

Calamon rest with Kasumi. Dreaming dreams of yummy food and really fun games.

In the Dojo T.K. wakes. He heads to the house to use the bathroom. Watching Takato take off with Guilmon. Without Calamon. He wonders if he should wake someone.

A group of fourteen Digimon await in a warehouse by the dock.

To be continued ….


	9. Chapter 9

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" Scene change

'+' Flashback

Chapter 9

As Takato with Guilmon head toward the dock. Feeling uneasy about all this. But thinking it just a champion or a group of rookies, he felt that he didn't want to wake the others over something so trivial as that. He did feel uneasy about not taking Calamon though. Calamon helped reminds of home.

They had to take a bus. It's now 4:19 a.m. He knew that Kari would feel that he should have woken the others, but it was their first night, soon to be day, that they've been here.

'_If worst comes I always have the blue card. WarGrowlmon can take care of it if it comes to that. Besides, Davis and the others still need time to get use to the idea of deleting Digimon. Maybe I should have left a note, though.'_ Guilmon stops and sniffs the air.

-----------

Calamon wakes, yelling "Takato's burning breakfast!" Kasumi wakes up and decides to look in the kitchen. Finding no Takato decides to look in the guest room. Only spying Ranma. Kasumi wakes Kari.

The clock reads 4:20 a.m.

Kari had been dreaming of dolphin like Digimon swimming in a body of water made by roots of the huge tree, Kari wakes up. "Huh?"

Kasumi says worriedly, "I can't find Takato in the house. He didn't leave a note. I think he when out to fight some Digimon. He didn't even take Calamon with him." That snaps Kari fully awake.

After getting dressed, waking Gatomon, and pick up Calamon from the kitchen she goes to the Dojo. Shaking T.K. awake, she says, "Takato's gone. We got to find him." T.K. looks and answer, "When I woke earlier to use the bathroom I saw him leave. Sorry Kari, but I just thought he was going out for a snake. He didn't take Calamon with him, so I thought it wasn't a big deal." Helping Kari wake the others a clock in the Dojo reads. 4:26 a.m.

As soon as the others are awake. They were on their way to the front gate when Kasumi tells them, "He's at the dock. It's on the news. Better hurry."

So they tried. The Clock reading 4:47 a.m. Monday morning.

---------------

At 4:20 a.m. Takato and Guimon opens the warehouse containing the fourteen Digimon.

As Takato looks around he takes out his D-ark. Guilmon has stopped two feet in. The D-ark shows a Digimon.

**WereGarurumon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Data type

Animal. Attacks are Wolf Claw and Garuru Kick.

Then the D-ark shows another Digimon.

**Hippogryphomon**

Ultimate Level Digimon

Data type

Phantom Beast. Attacks are Heat Wave and Sonic Voice.

Takato kind of paled. _'This is new. More then one kind. I have a really bad feeling about this! Better get to more open ground.'_ Takato yells, "We need to get to a more open spot! Come on Guilmon!" Takato turns and runs with Guilmon following. The group of fourteen looks blankly at each other. This was news to them too. The they chased after them.

Takato makes it to large dock. With a swipe of a blue card, Guilmon Digivolves into WarGrowlmon. Bigger then Growlmon and has metal upper body. On the arms are large blades and on his face a metal mask. With the four Hippogryphomons attacking from the air and the ten WereGarurumons from the ground, it promised to be on tough battle. WarGrowlmon used his Atomic Blaster attack on the group on the ground. Most of the WereGarurumons evaded the attack, but two. The Hippogryphomons use their Sonic Voice on WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon tried to use his Radiation Blades, but the Hippogryphomons dodge the attack.

As Takato watched as his best friend get hits from the Digimons attacks. Takato swipes a card. "Digimodify: Power activate!" As WarGrowlmon feels new strength running through him, focuses on the WereGarurumons. Using his Radiation Blades on them, he deletes another two.

Unknown to Takato or WarGrowlmon or even to the Hippogryphomons and WereGarurumons, they were being filmed. WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster had attracted the media. Some wanderer that was hanging by the docks phoned up the media. He got about $70 U.S. for the information. So by the time Takato swiped his card, the media was just leaving the station. And now was filming the fight from a safe distance.

-------------------

Ranma had been awoken by the sound of the gate closing. Heading to the living room, he meets Nabiki on the way down the stairs. Entering the living room, they saw the battle between WarGrowlmon and the group of mixed Digimon. Sitting by the table they watch, along with Kasumi the struggle that was unfolding. "Is that Guilmon?" Was all that was said. Ranma had answered himself, "Well, duh."

--------------------

Kari and T.K. flew on the backs of their respective partners. Behind Kari sat Ken, behind T.K. sat Izzy. Davis was on Raidramon's back. Calamon was still in Kari's arms. Wormon in Ken's. Tentomon just follow T.K..

They soon a good look at WarGrowlmon. "That must be his Ultimate form." Kari says as they circle. Avoiding the Hippogryphomons. Ken asks, "I didn't know Guilmon could Digivolve without Calamon." Kari replies. "Yea, it's just that it's just that Takato likes to include him in battle. I guess Takato summoned a Blue Card." Ken just look on.

Find a spot to land. They get off T.K.'s and Kari's partners backs. Without people on their back they take off to help WarGrowlmon. Davis too joins them. As Flamedramon and Stingmon join, Tentomon Digivolves into Kabuterimon.

Izzy is now recording. "Guilmon's ultimate form like MetalGreymon's. He's huge." Kari and the others just nods their heads.

As Nefertimon and Pegasusmon attack the four Hippogryphomons with support of Kabuterimon they soon delete three out of four. The last one decides to do one final attack on WarGrowlmon before it's deleted. He uses Heat Wave. It hits but WarGrowlmon ignores it. The last is deleted.

With Stingmon and Flamedramon helping attack the six WereGarurumon. Being faster and smaller then WarGrowlmon they were able to dodge most of his attack. Working with Flamedramon and Stingmon the made short work of the six. WarGrowlmon exhausted dedigivolves back to Guilmon. The others too go back to being rookie, except Gatomon. Takato runs out to Guilmon. Handing Guilmon some bread, which perks up Guilmon, Takato waits for the other to join him. The other Digimon joins Guilmon in eating what's in the pack. The portal has come and gone.

Kari and the others make it to the gathering spot. "I goofed on this. I'm sorry about not waking you guys. I couldn't have handled them too well. Thanks for helping out." Other then Kari and the Digimon, who were too engrossed in eating to pay any attention to what was going on, the Digidestine didn't expect Takato to admit to a miss take so easily. "Just promise next time to wake us up. Even if it's another group of rookies or whatever, ok?" Was all T.K. said. "Dido! Guilmon's ultimate form was cool! What it called?" Takato answered. "WarGrowlmon. Thanks Davis." Takato looks embarrassed about the complain.

"I guess we better leave before the cops show up." Came from Ken. They and the Digimon turn away from the docks and leave.

The time 5:38 a.m.

----------------

The reaction to what happen had reached many of the Dire's children. BlueMeramon and NeoDevimon were morning the deletions of the fourteen. They weren't the only ones. What was different was the fact that the three hadn't decide to send them. For NeoDevimon, BlueMeramon, and SkullBarukimon were all suppose to decide together on whom to send. For the Dire favors them.

Many of the Digimon group together to morning and have been asking the same question over and over again. The question was "Why". It was on two of the three favorites minds. BlueMeramon goes around giving comforts and support where he goes. Soon though he breaks down in NeoDevimon's company. Just the two of them.

The shadow feels so guilty. If only he had just tried harder to find BlueMeramon alone as soon as he saw SkullBarukimon began to talk about a raid. This might not have happened. He plans to make up for it. The only good new is that Takato's fine.

The shadow goes to find SkullBarukimon.

A group of eight Tsukaimon talks. One of them remembers that SkullBarukimon had been talking to some WereGarurumon. "It had to have been SkullBarukimon! Only one of the three can open the portal! We all know how broken up BlueMeramon is about it. Even if he tries to hide it!" They were by the great water by the roots.

One of the Dolphmon pipes up on hearing that. "I saw both BlueMeramon and NeoDevimon yesterday. Just watching us play around. It couldn't have been either of them. They follow the rules! Even the ones they help to make." At this a murmurs of agreement rang out. "Should we talk to BlueMeramon?" One of the Tsukaimon answers, "It couldn't hurt, right?"

So those that could level the water decide to find BlueMeramon. After asking many Digimon, come across NeoDevimon with a sleeping BlueMeramon. NeoDevimon looks on as the group of eight stir up their courage to speak. "I saw SkullBarukimon talking to some WereGarurumon yesterday." NeoDevimon digests this. Then ask in a low voice, "Are you certain. If it's true then we must summon the Great One to do judgment. It'll be the first time it has ever happened." The group look at one another, then as one they nod. "I don't think I'm the only one who noticed what he was doing yesterday. Maybe the first one to connect the two, though." At that NeoDevimon nods. "Spread the news that no more tests are to be carried out. If any objects, just tell them to visit me, got that?" Again the nod and fly off to tell others.

If you could see NeoDevimon's face it would be a picture of sadness. Why did SkullBarukimon have to try something like this so soon. Why couldn't he wait a week. By then the main test would have started. Just what was the point.

The shadow finds SkullBarukimon talk to himself. "Why didn't I ask for more? Now they are going to want answers. I should have asked some water kind of Digimon. I just hope they'll believe me." The thing was kind of pitiful, but SkullBarukimon was trying so hard to win the Great Ones approval that he forgot that the other Digimon of the Dire was also living beings. Beginning to look out for himself, he began to think of others as pawns to help win approve. For He wishes to go Mega. He wishes to also be the sole ruler of the Children of the Dire. So blind that he forgot to watch what he says out loud.

The shadow listens on. Feeling kind of sorry for the whole group. For it was their first betrayal. And the figure in shadow feels pity as well. He knew that he was the only one listening. There was no Digimon so close to the great ball of fire. Just SkullBarukimon and him.

A mental groan happened in his mind. Knowing that the sleeper will continue to sleep, he heads off to find BlueMeramon. He sighs mentally. He does feel kind of bad about having to let the sleeper sleep, but know the sleeper so well he knew if was for the best.

-------------------------

Ranma just shook his head in disbelieve. _'I can't believe that the media couldn't focus in on them. Talk about lucky. All they got was blurs. I guess it could be worse.'_ Snapped out of his thoughts by Kasumi calling his name. Ranma walks over to the phone. Picking it up.

"Did you watch the news? I told you that kid was DANGEROUS! I can't believe you let him stay at the house like that!" Akane yelled into the phone.

'_I can't believe she just figured it out. It took her this long? I knew she was in denial over P-Chan, but this is a little much.'_ Talking into the phone. "Hello Akane. We're fine. And to answer your question, yes Takato is still staying here. Some more people have shown up and are staying with us. And they have yet to do damages to the house or Dojo." _'Nabiki's pretty happy about that. More money to use on other things. Nabiki might be wishing that this continues for months. The money she's saving and making by selling those pushes of Calamon and Gatomon is quite a lot.'_ "So, how's Ukyo?"

"Ranma YOU PERVERT! Here I am phoning you and all you thinking about is of UKYO! Well don't say I didn't told you so, if that kid and his freaky friends do something!" With that she hung up.

Putting the phone back on its place, Ranma heard Nabiki asking, "Let me guess, Akane?" Ranma just nods. "So, what does my little sis want?" Ranma just answers, "It was I told you so, kind of phone call. You know she hasn't talked to me sends she staying at Ukyo? I was trying to make conversation, so I asked about how Ukyo was. She yelled and hung up. I wonder if she'll talk to me at school?" Ranma then decided to check over his homework. He still found it amazing that without Akane and Pops around, he could really relax. Even Nabiki has stop black mailing him. His life around the Tendo's has really improved, and it was all thanks to Digimon. _'I just wish life outside the house was more relaxed. People have been talking about why Akane's no longer at her house and they've been asking about Takato. Kuno thinks it's all thanks to him, so now he's trying to 'free' his pigtailed goddess. I wonder when Ryoga's going to show up? And what about the Amazons? I wonder when things are going down hill. This can't last forever. Why can't there be away for me to not worry about my curse or fear of felines. I'm getting along all right with Gatomon though. I don't even flinch any more at the sight of her. I see her as something other then a feline. I just wish I know some answers to my questions.'_ Finishing looking through his homework, he looks around. Getting up he finds Izzy looking at Takato's D-ark and some of his cards. Tentomon sleeps by him.

"Cousin Takato sleeping?" Ranma ask Izzy. Izzy nods as he puts one of the cards on a scanner of his laptop. "He and Guilmon were pretty tired. The others when out to explore the city. The Digimon are sleeping around the place." The fact that Izzy was the oldest of the Digidestine group in this reality, Ranma decides to get to know him better. "So, what's it like where you come from. I know a bit about Cousin Takato's world, but didn't feel right about asking Kari about her's." Izzy began to talk to Ranma as his computer ran an analyzer program.

---------------

Takato dreams. The Dream is about the time he forced Guilmon to Digivolve into his Mega form. It was the worst he has ever felt. Megidramon. A dark dragon. Made of Takato's anger and to make Beelzemon pay for deleting and absorbing Leomon, Jeri's partner and Takato's crush at the time.

Megidramon attacks. Takato soon finds that it's no Beelzemon that the dark dragon is attacking. He looks around and found that this isn't any place he has ever been or heard of. For the Dark Dragon's attack a huge tree.

Takato is soon stocked about the fact that the tree, too, was attacking the Dark Dragon. The roots of the great tree try to spear the dragon. The dragon just uses Megid Flame to burn the roots. The battle continues. Takato just stands there.

He feels something to his right. Turning he finds Rika standing there. A look of awe on her face. "So, goggle head. I know I'm dreaming but at least we could have meet some where more pleasant." She was looking at him. "Dream? Rika what are you talking about? I'm the one Dreaming!" All Rika does it rise an eyebrow. "Ok then, if your real tell me something about where you are, and when I get and see if it's true I'll believe you." Takato blinks. "I'm staying at a Dojo. I'm not the only one with Digimon any more. I just battle ten WereGarurumon and four Hippogryphomon. Kari with Gatomon, Davis with Veemon, T.K. with Patamon, Ken with Wormon, and Izzy with Tentomon helped me delete them. They're staying at the Dojo too. It's owned by the Tendo's." Rika just look skeptically at him. Then she begins to fade, she says, "Like I said before, all this is just a dream." Then she's gone.

Takato just look numb. The battle continues, but Takato was too busy thinking about what just happened.

--------------

In the Tamer's reality, a certain red haired wakes. Yawning and stretching she looks around. Renamon's mat is already rolled up. The clock says 7:00 a.m. Renamon walks into the room. "You know I just think I'm losing it. Just had this dream where Megidramon attacking a huge tree. That's not all though. The tree's roots were attack him. Then I see Takato standing a bit to my left." Rika shakes her head, hoping to clear it. Continues, "The he turns to me and we talk. I say I'm dreaming and then he saids the same! Then gives me some bull about living at some Dojo with some of the Digidestine! Next time I see him, I'll pound on him just to the heck of it." Renamon just looks calm.

Rika gets changed as Renamon takes her dirty colths out of the room. "It's not like I miss him. It's that he's missed five card lessons." Rika tries to comfort herself in a soft voice.

I hope you like the bonus about seeing Rika. It's a one time thing, so I hope you enjoyed it!

To be continued ….


	10. Chapter 10

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" Scene change

'+' Flashback

Chapter 10

Ranma and Izzy enjoyed each other's company. Izzy heard about Ranma problems with the opposite sex and Ranma learned more about computers. They had already eaten breakfast. Nabiki was reading graphic novels in the porch. Ranma was telling Izzy about the Amazons when Izzy's computer beeped.

Izzy turn and brought up the file. The analyzer had finished scanning one of Takato's cards. Izzy soon became engrossed with what it had found. Ranma just waited for Izzy to finish. "Amazing! This card contains some data about how the attack is. It's the line of code that must happen when a Digimon gets ready to attack. That's how it works! It introduces the alien code into the partner's data. The only way to the Digimon to get rid of the alien code is by using it the once. Once the attack is used the code is no longer in the Digimon. The fact that where Takato's from this can be done because the Digimon must be build for it. Maybe that's why they could absorb the data of the enemy Digimon? This I need more Digimon from Takato's reality." Ranma looks impressed. Then replies, "Takato's friends coming here in almost two weeks time." Izzy looks up at Ranma and then nods. Turning a back to the computer Izzy begins to look over it more carefully. Know what that's like, Ranma heads to check up on his cousin.

Upon opening the door, the sight before him was just too cute. Guilmon's right arm rested on Takato's crest. Takato's left arm was under Guilmon's head. Takato was in his P.J. They were navy blue. At the sight, Ranma closes the door and lets his cousin sleep.

The clock reads 10:39 a.m.

--------------------------

At 8:27 a.m. The Digidestine had breakfast. Ken and Davis both had three pancakes with bacon. T.K. had two over easy eggs with sausage and hash browns. Kari had two waffles with scrambled eggs. They had found an American style place, called Danny's. Davis was telling Kari all about the game on Saturday. He continued to add to it until either Ken or T.K. straighten out what had happen. Enjoying being around her friends again. Watching Davis talk animatedly about his soccer game. Watching as T.K. just look amused at what Davis was saying.

After breakfast, they walk around. Unlike Kari they had pack some cloths for the trip through realities. So they just browsed around. They saw damages done by the rogue Digimon. They feeling really sorry for what's been happening, but know they can only help by trying to stop it from happening again.

Soon it was 11:12 a.m. They decided to eat out for lunch. They soon came upon an okonomiyaki restaurant. They decide to check it out. Kari was trying to remember something about an okonomiyaki chief. And couldn't remember what though. Upon entering they see the chief with a large spatula on their back. It wasn't until Kari saw the young woman by the chief did it clicked. For Kari as heard of her and has seen her picture in photos. Akane Tendo a fiancées of Ranma, the chief, too, must be one as well.

As Davis and the other two sat down on some chair and begun to order did Akane, who just finished eating so okonomiyaki, continued to belittle Ranma out loud, once more. "I phone him up to see if he's comes to his senses! The Pervert must be doing even more perverted thing to my sisters! If only my dad was home to put a stop to it! But he's gone on a train trip. Next time I see Ranma; he had better be willing to apologize or else! And I hope the pervert Takato gets what's coming to him! Being alone in the house, doing God knows what with who knows what to my sister!" Akane had stopped talking because she was daydreaming about what Takato must have done to Kasumi and might be doing to Nabiki and girl form of Ranma.

It was Davis who asked, "So, you know Ranma and Takato?" Ukyo, who Kari just remember the name, just paled as Akane snapped out of said daydream. Ken, T.K., and Kari feel a chill go down their spins. Davis just looking at Akane curiously. "How do **you** know them?" Akane asked. "We're staying at the Tendo's." Davis said. Ukyo just put a restraining arm on Akane. "YOU'RE staying WHERE!" Akane exclaimed. Davis just kind of backed off. Even Kari admitted that Akane kind of reminded her of Yolei, but it was obvious that Yolei was more reasonable then Akane. Even when Kari heard about the incident between Akane and Takato, she was willing to believe that Akane must have been stressed out. But now she wasn't so certain anymore. After hearing Akane talk about Takato and her cousin Ranma, Akane when down a lot of pegs in Kari's opinion. "We better go, bye." With that they high tailed it out of there. Ukyo keeping Akane from running after them.

After making their way to the park, Kari began to tell them a bit more about her cousin Ranma problems. For they didn't talk about it the night before. Thinking about just letting the group just relax and get over the idea of deleting the rogue Digimon.

Now they heard about how weird the place was. They did remember how Ranma had taken a few leaps to get to the roof of the mall. And how easily he landed without getting hurt. They were so engrossed to what Kari was telling them that they forgot all about it being lunch. It was 2:02 p.m. when Kari had finished. Silents just hanged over the group. Kari had done her best to give a quick summary, but still felt the need to explain.

It was Ken who broke the silents. "How can he stay sane? I mean, I freaked out because my brother died. I can't see how he could even deal with all this. I mean honor only goes so far." Kari answers, "I know, but all he ever had for most of his life is honor. He was taken as a five year old. He father force feed him notions of what honor was. It was all he could hold on to." T.K. just says, "Some father. I got to see both of my brother and father while I was growing up. I might not have seen them as often as I wanted, but I did see them. To take Ranma and live on the road. I can't believe some idiot did that. Just for Martial Arts?" Kari didn't argue. Having not met Ranma's dad or Mr. Tendo. All she knew was that they were hiding out at Ranma's mothers house. The fact she left out the Neko-training was because it's cousin Ranma's secret to tell. Davis looked really serious and said, "So what can we do? I really do want to help the guy out. I mean, he seem to be a really great guy! I mean, seriously, he needs help. And we can discuss this over lunch!" Everyone just laughs at this. Until their stomachs growl.

So they headed back to the Tendo's to eat. They wanted to see if Takato's up, he wanted to go swimming this afternoon with them.

----------------------

Takato woke at 11:09 a.m. At waking and finding how Guilmon and him were he whispers to Guilmon, "I think we need to get up Guilmon. Food might be out." But despite the key word of food, Guilmon just opens an eye and says, "But I like being like this, Takatomon. It's so comfortable. Can we get food brought up?" Takato smiles at the nickname. Despite all his protest he likes it when Guilmon call him that. It was a just something he knew Guilmon will forever call him. But it was for old times, he always corrects him. But with not one around he let it slide. Like he usually does in private. "Sorry boy, but I think we need to get it ourselves. Maybe the others might want to do something interesting? Like play a game of hide and seek? Or something else." Guilmon lefts his head to let Takato have his arm back. Takato gets up to change. Guilmon yawns and stretches. Waiting for Takato to finish. Putting on a green T-shirt with a symbol of anger in tan. _'This looks appropriate. I did dream of an angry dragon. Though why it was attacking a tree, I don't know. Rika.'_ Guilmon notices the pause then pokes him out of it. "Sorry boy, just thinking about Rika." After that he puts on tan short. Grabbing his goggles and the remaining card of his deck, they go down stairs.

They see Nabiki and Ranma playing cards with Veemon, Calamon, Wormon, Patamon, and Gatomon. The game was Go Fish. Calamon seems to be winning. "Go Fish, Nabiki!" Was what Calamon stated. Turning to where Izzy was still going over scans of different cards and it was starting to scan Takato's D-ark. Guilmon goes to sit by Ranma. Takato goes to see if Kasumi need help.

Entering the kitchen, he goes to help cut up some fruit. "Kari and the others when to explore the city. I think they'll be back after lunch." Kasumi tells Takato. "Thanks Kasumi." So, they continued to make lunch for the group that stayed at home.

-------------------

BlueMeramon look at the shadow. "Are you certain that SkullBarukimon said these things?" He asked the shadow. The shadow nods, "It's true. I also hear him encourage the group of fourteen. I thought I had time to speak to you before he opens the portal. I'm sorry I didn't give you any warning." BlueMeramon waves his left arm at the apology. "The blame rests on SkullBarukimon. We plan to ask the Great One to judge SkullBarukimon. The will be no attacking the human reality any time soon. I just hope many don't follow SkullBarukimon's example. It would be chaos. NeoDevimon and myself will be willing to step aside. Helpfully the next group chosen will make better choices." BlueMeramon stated. The shadow didn't answer. Without another word he leaves BlueMeramon to his thoughts.

BlueMeramon look sadly around. Feeling lost he asks out loud. "I feel so unworthy. Why was I chosen to help lead." He hears a soft whisper, "For the fact that you deserve to. Just by asking and for being yourself. Destiny will reward you for it. All thing will be made clear in time." Bowing his head, he says, "Thank you Great One for your faith in me." Turning he goes to help NeoDevimon plan on when the judgment will be.

------------------------

After a splendid lunch made by Kasumi, both Nabiki and him head to school. Calamon won the game of Go Fish. This left everyone, even Nabiki, to wonder about the little white Digimons good luck.

'_I wonder what the confrontation with Akane will be like. I just hope I'm not in the hospital for long. I bet that I'll be mallet to some countryside a few days away. Maybe with a broke arm or leg. Going to be sore for a long time to come. I wonder if I should just dodge it. No, that'll make her even angrier. But, damn it; I just don't want to go on Akane airlines! And just because she has trusting problems! Kari hasn't known me that long, but she trusts me! She's even letting me call her Cousin! If anyone in this so-called relationship, should have trust issues it's ME! Look at how many times pops has sold me for food, sake, and money? I have, God only knows, how many fiancées, and here she's not trusting me. I can't believe it. Why me! I think I wish to go leave this all behind me. Maybe try a different reality. Maybe live in Kari's reality. It sounds more peaceful. No offense to cousin Takato, but his world might remind me too much of this place. Honor might have been enough four months ago, but now I'm wonder if some of these things are even worth it. Like Shampoo, I didn't know what I was doing when I won the match at her village, but I didn't ask to be hunted. I know that what happen when she meet me as a guy wasn't even a challenge! Her weapon just slipped out of her hand. She knocked herself out practically. Her stupid village's laws are just making it worst! I mean the whole bit about hunting down the woman the defeated you is called murder outside their village. I mean once, along time ago it might have worked, but I think village law should stay in the village. They can't just go around applying their laws outside of it. It's like letting multiply marriages here in Japan just because some places in Africa practices it.'_

Ranma soon finds himself at the front gate of the high school. Walking through he looks for any sign of Kuno or Akane. Keeping an eye out for them Ranma head for his classroom. Lots of people are whispering about the fact that he arrived here, again, without Akane. Not really caring about rumors Ranma just tones them out. He could guess at what's being said. About seven months ago Ranma and Akane were almost married. Now here was Ranma walking about without Akane. And that Akane keeps showing ups with Ukyo, it makes many of the students and teachers wonder.

Sitting down at his desk, he hears some of the other kids talk about what happen this morning. He listens. "I heard that when the cops arrived at the scene all they found was the hole left behind of the battle." "Yea, I heard that some government branch was behind the whole thing! Those kids and those monsters they control are just a special unit to handle the monster. I mean. You hear about a boy and a girl running through the crowds to get to the foggy area. They even calm that there's a cat and a red baby dragon with them." Some of the group nods their heads sagely. "Now there are more of them. You know, maybe Saotome part of the secret! Maybe that's why Akane's keeping her distance from him." "And all the other times he handle monsters, Akane didn't keep her distance, so why not?" '_You'll never know how close to the true that is guys, really close.'_

They shut up as Akane and Ukyo enter the room. Soon after they just watch Ranma and Akane. Soon the bell sounded and the Teacher walked in. And class began.

The Clock reads 1:00 p.m.

-----------------

Takato and Kari had to team up on Kasumi to get her to come with them to the pool. Izzy, too, had to be attack by the remaining guys to talk him into coming.

The Digimon, too, were coming. The fact that most kids were at school the pool was deserted. After changing into their swimwear, they dived right in. Gatomon stayed away from the water as she could get. They played valley ball with a beach ball. Kasumi was the referee. It was Digimon, without Gatomon, verse the teens. Calamon might not have been able to knock the ball into the air, but decide to so some covert actives, mostly tickling Davis until someone called the referee in. Calamon got to stay in Kasumi's arms for three minutes. Davis grumbled that it should have been for six at the very least.

The score was twenty to fourteen when a break was declared. The Digimon winning by six points. The time was 4:34 p.m. when sailing through the air was Ranma.

As Kasumi jumped into help him out, everybody was worried. Soon Ranma was out of the pool. After getting CPR from Izzy. Ranma woke up coughing. Kari wonder if something was wrong for Ranma began to feel his crest. It was Kasumi to get it first.

"Ranma, your still a guy." Everybody looked puzzled until they remember about his curse. It's true. There he sat as a guy. Not a red headed girl, but has a guy. In the way he was born as. Ranma nodded numbly. Takato move to help him to stand up. Ranma and Takato, with Guilmon following the two, headed to the Men's restroom. Everyone looks stunned. First about the fact that Ranma sailed through the air. Then about the fact that he could have some major injures. They really didn't care whether or not Ranma turned into a girl. Just about the fact that he could have been killed and wondering just who did it.

It was again Kasumi to answer the question of who did it. "Akane" This was said really sadly. Then Davis, Ken, T.K., and Kari remember about the whole okonomiyaki thing. "Why would she do it? I mean they're engaged to be married. At least that's what Kari said." This came from Davis. The answer came from Kasumi, she said so very tiredly. "Akane has always mallet or hit Ranma when she thinks that he's been cheating on her or picking on someone or when he puts his foot in his mouth. I asked her not to when she started, but I didn't think she'd ignore my advice. I should have tried to deter her more. Maybe punished her for it, but she would have gotten out of it. Father always lets her off the hook. Both Ranma's and my fathers help to make her believe she could hit Ranma for anything. If Ranma dodged he'd get yelled at by them and then Akane would hit him."

Kasumi begins to cry. Izzy holds her as she cries. This gives them more to think about. They soon decide to go back to the Tendo's. Packing up their things and changing their cloths, they head for home. Calamon, Takato, and Guilmon all comforting Ranma.

----------------------

At 4:30 p.m. schools let out. As Ranma was walking through the courtyard, Akane steps forward and grab his shoulder. Ranma stops and turns toward Akane.

"Hey, Akane what do you want." Ranma asks blankly. Akane looks pretty angry about the answer she got. "Ranma, I met this boy with goggles at Ukyo's around lunch. He seems to know you and that pervert. He even says that his staying at the house. He and his friends took off when I was about to question them." _'Sounds like she met Davis and the others'_ "Nabiki and Kasumi don't mind that they stay over. In fact we turned the Dojo into a kind of guesthouse. We're even expecting more people to show up in a little over a week." Ranma stated to Akane. Ukyo was walking as quickly has she could. She just watches as the mallet appears and soon trying to hit Ranma. Ranma dodge at the last minute. Ranma waves to Ukyo and before she got a chance to greet him, he's sent into the air, thanks to Akane and her mallet.

As Ranma sails through the air he belittles himself for letting down his guard like that. He should have learned by now that there's always another swing to come. But he really wanted to talk to Ukyo to thank her for putting up with Akane. He notices that he's going to land in a pool. Not a pond or stream or river, but a pool with made out of concrete. _'This is going to hurt! I hope someone's around to pull me out.'_ He blacks out on hitting the bottom.

He wakes to see Izzy's over top of him. He coughs as he comes too. The he feels different then he usually does when he wake up wet. Feeling his crest he soon figures it out. He hears Kasumi's voice say, "Ranma, your still a guy." Stunned he let Takato help him up. _'I'm not a girl! But how? Why? It must have something to do with their Digimon.'_ Takato takes him to Men's restroom. Had gotten out of the cloths, then they rung them out. Stretching and pushing, trying to get as much water out to the clothes. Guimon tries his Pyro Sphere. It works, they were just luck that they were semidry. Takato puts on his the clothes he's wearing.

Soon Davis, Izzy, Ken, and T.K. come into change. They soon make their way home. Takato, Calamon, and Guilmon comforting Ranma.

They soon make their way home. They meet Nabiki at the front gate. "Akane's in the living room." With that warning Davis and Ken take the stuff to the Dojo.

Ranma soon, too soon for his liking, is standing in front of Akane. Anger boils through his veins. _'She dares! HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE SITS THERE! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO BE HERE.'_ That was what was going through his mind. It was Kasumi that acted. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rings out. "How dare you come back here! After taking off the Ukyo's, you don't even call! The only time you did was this morning, and you only to yell at Ranma! I'm ashamed to at what you did! Ranma almost drowned some thirty minutes ago! If I had to pull him out! And before you say anything about kissing him, it was Izzy who did CPR! And I doubt ever Ranma said could have been so important that you need to send him flying through the AIR!" Akane look shocked at what was being said to her.

As this speech was going on, everyone gave Kasumi and Akane room. Nabiki just waited to add her two cents in as well. They had opened the wall so there was plenty of room. Ranma sat with Takato and Guilmon. Guilmon kept his sights on Akane. Watching her like a hawk. For he remembers the last time they were at the table. He plans not to let her get any closer to either Takato or Ranma. Every one of the Digidestine and their Digimon look understanding what Guilmon was doing. All the Digimon but Calamon were on guard. Calamon just laid on Ken's head look sadly at the three sisters. At the part about Kasumi pulling him out and the fact that Izzy did CPR, Ranma said mouthed a thank you to Izzy. Izzy just nods.

Akane finally notices the group was watching them. Trying to find something to complain about and she found it. "Why are they're here!" She points at finger toward the group. "They aren't apart of this! Why shouldn't they stay somewhere else!" She exclaimed. Nabiki choice to answer. "Because they are a caring bunch of people. Pulse with them around we're safe. They are the only one with the resources to battle the other monsters better. Or have you forgotten that time you tried to bash that bear monster? And according to Takato that was one of the weaker ones. Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mouse, and Shampoo were having a rough time as it was. Pulse they're kind of paying for their rent. I have plans on to continue making Calamon and Gatomon stuff toys. I get good money on them too. And with out the roof needing to be repaired like three times a week, I'm actually making a profit! The food bill is higher the usual, but Takato is helping out by cooking food." At that Akane said, "I'd cook too, if you'd let me!" "Face facts Akane, anything you try to cook you turn it into poison! You don't watch what you put in and you can't help spicing it up! That stuff is a Biohazard! One day you should just try eating what it is you cook!" Even Kasumi nods in agreement. "You really can't cook Akane. No matter how hard you try the best you ever came up with was that curry."

Akane began to get angry. Looking at Ranma she points an accused finger at him and yells, "What the hell have you been doing to my sisters you pervert! This is your fault!" Nabiki slaps her hand. "Look Akane. This all started when you tried to mallet Takato that supper. You were punished and then you ran to Ukyo's. You just couldn't just take your punishment, could you? You didn't so you thought you wouldn't. Now Kari's uses your room. If you want to be sleeping here, you get to sleep in the guest room. I'm certain that Takato and Ranma will be more then willing to sleep out at the Dojo." Kasumi nods. "And the same punishment as before. Straight to the room after school and only allow out to use the bathroom and for school." Kasumi adds. Akane looks red with anger. "When dad gets home and he hears of this, he'll agree with me on everything." Both the older sisters snort. "Both uncle and father are at the Saotome's residents. They never went on a training trip. They're staying away because their scared of Guilmon." Was what Nabiki said, and add, " All they've been doing has been bar hopping. That's all. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

With that Akane stumps out. The group begins to split up tasks so Kasumi had time to cry. Nabiki and Kari help comfort Kasumi. Ranma and Takato went to start supper. Izzy and T.K. to take the pool items and put them away. Davis and Ken to do laundry.

To be continued ….


	11. Chapter 11

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" Scene change

'+' Flashback

Chapter 11

It was Saturday. No Digifield have shown up since Monday morning. They did have problems though, with Ranma's and the Tendo's fathers. For Akane had found the Saotome house in use. Akane had complained to them about how her own sisters had acted and about the fact that there were more monsters at the house. The next morning with Akane in toe, they marched up to the Tendo's residents. After making their way to the living room. They can face to face with Ranma. The ignored Veemon and Wormon who too were in the room. After listening to the first part about how Ranma has been disrespectful to Akane, the two Digimon decided to take out the trash. After Veemon startled the two, Wormon used Sticking Net on both. Gluing them together. Nabiki showed up a belittle both about their drinking tabs. After her threat to not pay for their drinking, they tried to make a dignified exist. Only to see Gatomon, they took off. They continue to trip and fall on their way out. Akane too left in a huff. Everyone was glad to see them off.

The next day they tried to steal Ranma before the house woke up. It didn't work, for on spotting Guilmon in the room they abandon their scheme. They might have gotten away silently if not for Gatomon and Patamon, both hear something and found them. Mr. Tendo tried his Demon Head attack on the two. Not impressed Gatomon offered to give them free haircuts. Sadly the tried to take Patamon as a hostage. With a simple Boom Bubble knocked them out. After tying them up. They went to wake up Ranma. Ranma carried them out and left them by the curve.

The Digimon decide on a Digiwatch after that. Sadly that same afternoon Takato and the other Digidestine when shopping for supplies, leaving Kasumi alone in the house. Most of the Digimon had gone to the park to play hide and seek. All but Tentomon. He wanted to watch a TV. Show he found enjoyable. After harassing Kasumi about having a meal. They had been making so much noise that Tentomon decided to see what's going on. On hearing the fact that they were taking advantage of Kasumi. He used Supper Shocker on them. They then tried to call him off by saying that it was Soun's house and that he was entitled to the food. Tentomon didn't see it that way. For the fact that Akane had decide to work on her cooking skill by cooking for them. The fact that they couldn't go shopping for food was because it was unmanly. Tentomon recovered the food. Kasumi too just sighed and clean up the mess.

On Thursday, the Amazons came back from China. Their updated papers took longer then expected. Supper that night was disturbed when Shampoo tried to deliver Ramen. Veemon wanted to show everyone a drawing he had been working on, so he when to the Dojo to get it. On the way, he saw Shampoo. Knowing that she was an intruder, he attacked using Vee Head Butt. The commotion brought out most of the eaters to check up on the noise. On see her Airen, Shampoo tried to hug him. Guilmon got in the way. She ended up hugging him. After she tries to get pass the Digimon to get to her Airen, she gets catch in Wormon's Sticking Net. After Ranma tries to explain to Shampoo that she might want to stay clear of the Dojo for the time being. He takes Shampoo back. Just to make certain that Ranma will return, T.K. with Patamon escorted to the Cat Café. The came back on Pegasusmon's back. It seems that Shampoo respective many times grandmother tried to keep them both around. T.K. knew a trick when he saw it. They left before Mouse or Shampoo could stop them.

So Ranma found himself escorted to school and back on Friday. He didn't mind. With the drop off being the school roof. None really looked up at the sky.

It was Saturday morning. Everyone but Veemon, Guilmon, and Calamon were sleeping. For it was their turn to do the dawn shift. This morning a little black piglet had finally found his way to the Tendo's. Not knowing about the fact that Akane wasn't here to greet her 'P-Chan'. Only three hungry Digimon.

It was Veemon that found the little piglet. Picking the piglet up, Veemon calls to Guilmon. Guilmon comes over with Calamon on his head. Taking a sniff of the piglet, the sense of the pig was familiar for some odd reason. Not know why, Guilmon just look at the piglet in confusion. "I think I fought you." Was all Guilmon said. Veemon and Calamon ask at the same time. "You fought a baby pig?" Guilmon look more closely at piglet. "Nope, just fought someone with the same smell. I think a guy that hit really hard." The piglet nods his little head. Calamon gets an idea. "Lets use warm water on him!" They agreed. Guilmon brought some warm water. On being splashed with it, Ryoga stands in front of them as a human. A naked Ryoga. Looking at the naked human, Veemon says to Calamon, "Your right! The piglet was a human! Let go wake up Davish!" On hearing that Ryoga talks them out of it. Not wanting Akane to see him in his birthday suit. After getting them to agree not to tell Akane, Ryoga got in search of cloths. He gets lost.

"So, we don't tell Akane, he said nothing of telling the others right?" Veemon asks the other two. "Right!" They both said at the same time. They went back to guarding the Tendo's residence.

---------------------

BlueMeramon and many other voluntary Digimon. They plan on capturing SkullBarukimon. The group was made up of two SkullSatamon, one Wisemon, three Zudomon, two Asuramon, five Cerberumon, four DinoBeemon, and one Fangmon. The group has been practicing. They knew that they need all the luck they could get. Knowing it was one of their own was depressing. But they all knew that SkullBarukimon wasn't going down easy. They have a pair of Patamon to spy on him. What they reported wasn't good. The fact that not once did SkullBarukimon thought he was in the wrong.

Today was the day. NeoDevimon and many other Digimon have been building restraints. Just making them was really hard, for they didn't uses any of the Great Ones branches or bark. Relying on making different attacks more permanent had been tricky, but they were really on all fronts.

They moved into place. Fangmon staying close to BlueMeramon. They have found him where their information said he'd be. Steeling himself he gave the signal. The three Zudomon prayed that they would be forgive for what need to be done, pounded on the trunk. SkullBarukimon runs out hoping it was a sign from the Great One that his prays had been answered. Only to be confronted with BlueMeramon with a Fangmon. "SkullBarukimon, you are called to face Judgment. For breaking the laws of the Three, the very laws that you help to make. Come along peacefully or we will force you to come with us." SkullBarukimon snarls at BlueMeramon and not even answering attacks. The two SkullSatamons and five Cerberumons come out of hiding. After batting two of the Cerberumons away the rest try to distract SkullBarikimon. Hand Fangmon the important item, a little grey stone, Fangmon takes off. Dodging the attacks of both allies and enemy, places it on SkullBarukimon's forehead. Then jumps away. Then Wisemon and the two Asuramon start of chant. Finishing the chant the grey stone glows. Then it disappears and bindings appear, they begin to restrain SkullBarukimon body and limbs. Soon SkullBarukimon was trapped.

Fangmon races to get the NeoDevimon and his team. BlueMeramon and the others just keep watch over SkullBarukimon. Soon NeoDevimon comes with three Blimpmons. NeoDevimon lands to where BlueMeramon stands. As they use some of the restrains to connects to the Blimpmons. As they maneuver to be outside the Great One's branches. Soon they are gone. The others begin to leave. Heading to place to relax until the Judgment was to take place. Soon only NeoDevimon and BlueMeramon were left.

"It'll never be the same. Nothing." BlueMeramon states. NeoDevimon nods. "Too true. But now it's in the Great One's heart to decide." BlueMeramon nods. "I just don't get it. Why now? What could cause SkullBarukimon to become like that? Could it happen to us?" He looks at NeoDevimon. It takes awhile before he replies. "He did it because he had the ability and the will to do it. That is what free will is. He made a choice and now he must pay for it." BlueMeramon smiles weakly. NeoDevimon takes one last look at his friend and then leaves. Knowing that his friend needs time alone.

"You can come out now." The shadow appears behind him. "You guessed, huh?" BlueMeramon grins. The shadow didn't see it though. "I knew you'd be watching the actions of the day. I don't even know what kind of Digimon you are. All I see is a shadow figure. But I guess you know this." At the shadow feels guilty. For him to have this ability a part of him sleeps. He wished it might have been he, himself that sleeps but the other argue long and hard. With many of the reasons having good points to them. Still, it made him feel crappy about it.

"So, do you have anything to say?" BlueMeramon asks the shadow. "I'm sorry you had to do what you did. I wish I could have done the deed myself, but I think you wished to have a hand in it." BlueMeramon nods at that. With that both take off to different places.

About five o' clock in the reality they have been attacking, the Judgment was held. Both the last two of the Three, stood on a root closest to the Great One. SkullBarukimon was hanging in the air, still tied up and connected to the Blimpmons.

All the Digimon that could make it did. The Lynxmon and Oryxmon stood together. The group of Tsukaimon that had helped spread the news about the testing. So many different kinds stood together. A good million Digimon stood around, waiting for it to begin. And begin it did. The roots of the Great One moved to wrap themselves around SkullBarukimon. The Blimpmons was release of their burden. A soft voice was heard, "SkullBarukimon, you were given a trust and power. You broke the trust when you looked to become more favored then the others. For it is to my sorrow that your data will be used to help make more lives. Your memories are not to be pass on. This is my will." With that SkullBarukimon burst into data. Some where among the branches five new pods appeared. In time the pods will open and new Digimon will be given life. There are many pods that have yet to be given life. For right now the number of Digimon was quiet high and they didn't need any more. The roots moved back to the ground. The soft voice again spoke, "It is my judgment that GrapLeomon is to help NeoDevimon and BlueMeramon with the burden of leadership. I know you will be worthy of this burden." Many turned to look upon the stunned GrapLeomon.

"There has to have been a mistake some where." Was all he could say before he became swamped with well-wishers. Soon the others begin to leave. Soon only NeoDevimon and BlueMeramon left with GrapLeomon. "It must be a mistake! I'm not that kind of being!" Both NeoDevimon and BlueMeramon, too, remember the first time they had been named. "We, three at the time thought so too. I still think so. We'll get through this though." BlueMeramon said to GrapLeomon. GrapLeomon puts on a weak smile. Soon they talk about when to act. For this time they were going to capture a human. The one that helped Takato with the ToyAgumon.

-----------------------

That afternoon everyone had heard the report of Ryoga coming to the Dojo as a piglet. Ranma explained about the whole thing. Davis and the others can't believe how dense Akane was. The fact that she was sleeping with 'another' man some of the time, just made their heads spin.

The Digimon just decided to be on the look out for any odd animal. Like a duck and a cat. For Ranma told them about Mouse's and Shampoo's cursed forms.

Ranma and Nabiki were busy doing homework. Takato and the others were playing a game of Poker. The Digimon has started a game of Go Fish. Izzy was looking through data from Takato's D-ark. Ranma was also pondering about what to do next. His peaceful home is now under attack. He just wishes there was a place he could go to exist to. Somewhere that his fiancées and rivals couldn't get him. _'Like a place like that exists. Just once I wish I could find a big loophole in all this. I'm not a coward, just tired. Just a week before I had a semi-normal household, now it feels like it's under siege from my old problems. Mom's not going to help me, I think. I'm kind of on my own. I can't ask for favors from cousin Kari or cousin Takato. They did enough; they helped me see some of what I'm missing. They might not have regular lives, but they are closer to normal then I'll ever have. One more week for Takato's friends to be arriving. I wonder what I can do about the whole mess. Family honor be damned, my old man never cared about it before and doesn't care about it now. I think I know why he's been pushing for the wedding with the Tendo's. He wants to do what he always does. Sit on his butt and let me do all the work! I think I should talk to Ukyo about having a look at the written engagement. There might be a loophole in it a mile wide. I'll finish my homework tomorrow.'_

Closing his books, he stands. "I'm going to ask Ukyo to look at the written engagement contract. I'll phone when I get there." Everyone waves good-bye. Soon they return to what they were doing.

As Ranma made his way to Ukyo's, he fought Mouse. Mouse shouted stuff about him hiring monsters to do his dirty work. Not even a bit rusty, he took out Mouse in three minutes. Soon he stands in front of Ukyo's okonomiyaki restaurant. Entering the restaurant, he sees Ukyo's not that busy. "Hey Ukyo. Sorry about not getting a chance to talk to you. Was kind of busy. First with the Digimon, then with Akane, then with the old men, and now with the Amazons." Ukyo just nods. "Yea, Akane's was always talking about how his kid and you must have been doing perverted things. I tried to defend you, but just stopped. I'd have better luck with a wall, then with her." Ukyo states. Ranma just grin. "I don't suppose I can read the written engagement?" Ukyo look surprised at the request, then nods. She goes to find it. Not asking why. Ukyo, too, beginning to see Ranma in a different light, not one she was hoping to find, but one the might not be so bad. Like a brother was her view of her Ran-Chan.

After finding it, she came back to were Ranma was sitting. Ranma thanks her and begins to read it. It doesn't take him long to find a loophole. All it stated the as long as Ukyo gets the last name changed to Saotome the contract would be complete. Didn't state by how though. "Did you ever really read this Ukyo?" Ranma asks. "Not really, just browsed through it. Why?" Ranma flashes Ukyo a grin of triumph. "It doesn't state on how you get my last name, just as long as you get my last name. It doesn't have to be through marriage…" Ukyo looks through it, and then nods slow, "I could get it through being adopted." She finishes. For the first time they both laughed together and freely. Like they haven't since they where six.

"I almost forgot. Could I use your phone? I need to call them before they send out a search party." Ranma says weakly. She just nods.

--------------

The shadow had watched the whole event of Judgment. He has seen GrapLeomon many times. He was impressed with what he had seen. A bit of a loner but was always more the willing to help. He knew that whatever the Three were planning that he didn't want to hear it, quit yet. He just wants to enjoy this single moment. This last bit. For quit awhile he didn't need to worry if his inaction would harm Takato's well-being. For the Children of the Dire had been too busy with SkullBarukimon. He still doesn't know why the Dire was so interested in Takato, but kind of wonder how so nice would be so intend on attacking and testing Takato. He just wanted to remember this feeling and this place. For hell or high water he don't know what the next day will bring.

Soon he heads to find BlueMeramon. He finds him where most like to spar. BlueMeramon kicks and punches the air. It was with the grace and control that awed him. BlueMeramon continued to move. The shadow compares it to a dance, a deadly dance at that. The combo of punches and jump kick. After watching he move, BlueMeramon stops. Stepping out to show up behind the blue fire Digimon. "Amazing, where did you learn it?" He asked. BlueMeramon turns and look sheepish at the shadow. "There are memories of some humans using the same move to defeat a number of rookies before the human Takato traveled to that world. I liked what I saw. So I come here rarely to practice. I know I'm not as good as this one. I really do like to try though. The control and grace that he had moved makes many other attacks seem so… brutal. Like they lack something. I know that compare to other realities, the one we're attack seems so primative. But some of the human are can do some amazing things. Like use some kind of energy attack without being made out of data. They don't harm us a lot, but amazing none the less." BlueMeramon has a far away look in his eyes. The fire of his body too seems to look smaller. "Good luck with the trying. Maybe you'll get to met the human, who's movement you wish to mimic. The Dire made a really good choice, GrapLeomon will work out find." With that the shadow's gone.

"Meet him, huh? I guess I will. If everything works out." BlueMeramon says to himself softly. He really did want to learn how to move with so much grace as the human did. He also didn't want him harmed too much. He turns and head for a spot to rest.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" Scene change

'+' Flashback

Chapter 12

It was Sunday. He forced himself to think about doing his homework. But his mind was just wasn't on it. Nabiki soon had adoptions paper ready. All that was needed was one of his parents to sign it. Even Kasumi and Nabiki was both surprised about the loophole that Ranma found. The Digidestine, a single Tamer, and the Digimon were happy for him. They plan to have a cake for desert to night. Takato and Ken when out to get stuff to make a cake. The others teens were playing a board game. The Digimon were trying to have a game of Poker. The word was trying, for Calamon eating the winnings, which was candy. Nabiki was out to check on the stuffed Gatomons and Calamons. Kasumi was enjoying playing the board game with the young teens. Even Izzy was playing.

None of the people have heard from Mr. Tendo or Genma. The fact that they must be suffering from Akane's cooking. They haven't seen Akane either was quiet comforting. The fact that there have yet to be any rogue Digimon only make the fact that something big was being planned.

Ranma just stared at it. It was his biology textbook. It was talking about reproduction. His pops has never really told him about how it was done. Ranma had just been paying attention recently to what the teachers were talking about and reading what was in the textbooks. He was scanning through his biology textbook on day about four months ago, when he found the chapter with a picture of a man's manhood in it. He began to read the page and continued to read the next one. He still remembers the shock and the feeling of being sick to his stomach. It was Nabiki who looked at the page he had been reading and the look on his face. She had then begun to give Ranma the talk. Ranma always thank whatever gods and goddesses, that Akane hadn't been home at the time. Nabiki hadn't charged him a penny.

Now he has a bit of a picture of what Akane thought he was doing with his other fiancées. Ranma had then decided to read the chapters in the textbook through more fully. So he after reading them through before, here he was trying to again. He has a list of questions due for tomorrow. One of them was asking about a new idea about how people could have babies without having sex. All he knew it involved a something bank. He just couldn't come up with the first part of the name. Sighing he again looks at the textbook. The answer was on the page. He knew it.

Nabiki came back. On seeing the look on Ranma's face, she knew that the whole reproduction idea was something he still can't get a grip on. At seeing the question, she smirked. "The name you're trying for would be a sperm bank. It's a place where guys go to get their sperm frozen. Then women go to get said sperm." Ranma looked at Nabiki. "So, guys make a donation and women can check out the donation?" He asked. "Look at it this way. If you go make a donation and reserve it for like lets say for Shampoo. Then Shampoo would be able to have away to have your kids, without the two of you having sex." Ranma just blinked. "You're known about this and didn't tell me? This could get the Amazons off my back a long time ago!" Nabiki looked amused. "It was more profitable to sell information to they then it was to help you out." With that Nabiki walked up stairs. Ranma just looking stunned. _'She knew all along how to get rid of the Amazons without me moving to their Village! Better not waste this. The sooner I talk to the old ghoul, the sooner I can hear what the had to say about this.'_ Ranma closes his textbook. With an simple "I'll be back soon." Ranma heads out.

With Ranma gone, Guilmon pipes up. "What's sperm?"

-------------------

BlueMeramon, NeoDevimon, and GrapLeomon all watched has Ranma left the house. They look at the pair of MudFrigimon and then the Three opened a portal a block away from where Takato and Ken were. The MudFrigimon walk through the portal. The Three return to watching Ranma.

------------------

Kari and the others all kind of just stared at Guilmon before Izzy says, "It's something only human males make." Guilmon then says, "Ok." And returns to playing card.

A few minutes later Guilmon's growling. They soon leave off their games and follows Guilmon. Kari carries Calamon. Wormon gets carried on Guilmon's back.

They soon meet up with Takato and Ken. They were carrying bags. They had finish shopping. Together they make their way to the Digifield. Takato pulls down he goggles, Davis mimics Takato, and Kari puts on her sunglasses. They make it to the middle of the field. Takato and Davis puts their goggles back and Kari puts her sunglasses away. Takato take out his D-ark. It scans.

**MudFrigimon**

Champion level Digimon.

Data type

Mutant. Attacks are Mad Rocker and Heavy Punch.

"I remember meeting these Digimon. We tried to stop a motorcycle bike. You try to stop the bike by jumping on it. We had a hard time getting you off!" Takato says out loud. "Like to hear more about it later." Kari says.

The Digimon attacked.

--------------------

BlueMeramon walked through the portal. It was close to where Ranma was walking home. His meeting must have been gone well for he had a smile on his face. BlueMeramon moved towards him.

Ranma noticed the fog. He gets into a fighting stance. He is confronted with a Digimon on fire. The fire was the color blue. Ranma dodges. BlueMeramon throws a punch. Ranma block without thinking. He's not burned but the blue fire. They quickly exchange blows.

BlueMeramon enjoys this fight. He knows that he could end this any time, but he wishes to savor this fight. He watches the human evade his attacks and throw a few of his own. BlueMeramon has a small smile playing around on his face.

Ranma too was enjoying this fight. He could tell that the blue Digimon was trying to mimic some of his move. Ranma wonders the back of his mind where this Digimon would have known how he moves, but he just hopes that Takato and the other come so. He knows that this blue Digimon is only toying with him. But he hasn't had any real challenges for a long time.

The fight is soon interrupted by Shampoo. BlueMeramon mentally curses the human for interfering. With a quick shot to Ranma's stomach, BlueMeramon picks him up and opens a portal. He jumps through before Shampoo could react.

Landing on the branch, BlueMeramon lays Ranma on the branch. NeoDevimon and GrapLeomon check to see if the human was harmed. Finding nothing wrong with the human, BlueMeramon picks him up gently. All of them begin to head for a special pod that the Great One made for the capture of the human.

Ranma slowly comes to. He finds himself being carried in the arms of the blue Digimon. Look around he soon find that there's barely any light. Most of the light was coming from the blue fire Digimon. His eyes adjust and he sees NeoDevimon flying through the air. Then a bit in front of his capturer another Digimon with metal armor. The fact that he can't see too well means that he was totally at the mercy of this Digimon. He just enjoyed the ride.

BlueMeramon feel movement from the human. He decided to say something to the human. Not knowing what to say, he just says, "Don't worry I won't drop you." Ranma looks shocked that this Digimon could talk. Not trusting himself to speak, he just nods his head.

They soon make it to the special pod. BlueMeramon moves his arms so that Ranma could land on his feet. Feeling the eyes of the three on him, Ranma just tries to look around. It was GrapLeomon who spoke to him. "The Great One had wished for your presents. Forgive us for taking you out of your reality. If you would step into the pod in front of you, I think the Great One will answer your questions, you may have. For even we do not have the answers for you." The fact the their were being kind to him stunned Ranma to the core. With a weak nod, he walks up to the pod. The pod moves and Ranma disappears into the pod. The pod glows softly at first then stops.

The three are lost in their thoughts. It was NeoDevimon that broke the silent. "The human will find his answers. He is closer to the Great One. He was very brave. I hope that he comes out of this alright." The other two nod their agreements.

----------------------

The fight with the two MudFrigimon took longer then they would have believed. But soon the side with numbers began to gain the upper hand. Guilmon's Rock Breaker deleted one and between Tentomon and Veemon they deleted the last one. The portal came and went.

Izzy looked thoughtful. Kari decided to ask him what he was thinking about. "What do you make of this, Izzy?" Izzy answers. "I think that the last attack wasn't suppose to have had happened." Everyone looks at Izzy. "Like why wasn't the attack at the dock not suppose to happen." T.K. asks. "I mean that attack had two different types working together. And now they both were the same Digimon kind. I think that's the reason why there haven't been any attacks is that this Digimon must have been having to deal with something. Maybe who ever send the group of Digimon to the docks had to be dealt with. Maybe that's why they have attacked today. The dealt with that person and are starting up again." They walked in silents after that.

---------------------

Ranma was dreaming. He knew it, for simple fact that he was now standing in an open field. He remembers walking up to the pod, but nothing after that. He looks around. Soon a flowing ball of light comes shouting towards him. The ball stops and begins to circles him. Ranma tries to watch where it's going, but he had no luck. Soon it stops in front of him. There's a flash of light and there stands a young teen.

The teen has redish brown hair, the hair is shoulder length. The teen's eye color is gold. The teen stands a few inches under Ranma's height. The clothing the teen is wearing is a soft green T-shirt. A brown vest is over top the T-shirt, the zipper wasn't done up. The pants were light blue jeans. There was a necklace hanging around the teen's neck. The pendent was made up of gold and silver with a sapphire and ruby. It was arranged with the ruby being circled with gold wiring, the sapphire is wrapped in silver wiring. The silver and gold wirings twisted and connects to the chain. It was by this time did Ranma figure out that the teen was a girl.

"You're a girl?" Ranma ask dumbly. She smiles and nods. "It is nice to meet you. I am called Dire. Or as my children call me, Great One. I'm the reason you are here. And as one of my favorites has told you, I'll be answering any questions you have." Ranma felt like he could faint.

---------------------

As they made it back, Takato begun to teach Davis how to bake a cake. Veemon and Calamon decide to watch. The fact that Davis did listen to Takato shows in the final turn out. But between the starting and the end produced, anything seems to be allowed.

First Davis almost adds one more egg then necessary, or when Davis was catch red handed trying to sneak off with the batter, just to name a few. Many other things almost when wrong, but with Veemon and Calamon on Takato's side, so everything turned out for the best. For Takato teaching one of his cartoon heroes how to make a cake just was something. What the something was, he didn't know. He did know he was enjoying being around the Digidestine.

After putting the cakes into the oven. Takato began making the icing. Giving a bowl of icing to Veemon and Calamon for a job well done, he starts to make sandwiches for supper. When Veemon and Calamon finished off with their bowl of icing he gets them to wash their hands. They leave Takato alone in the kitchen. Sitting on a stool, Takato begins to think. _'I can't wait to see my friends again. Ryo, Rika, and Henry will be a huge help. Right now, only two-mega level Digimon. With them it makes five. If Kenta comes then it makes six. I wonder if I really did talk to Rika, in that dream? I wonder if she'll admit that the dream happened? Just one more week to go. I wonder what they've told my parents? I really miss them. I know when this is all over I'm going to miss Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma, and the Digidestine. I will really be missing the fact that I don't have to go to school! I wonder where Ranma is?'_ Takato heads to the living room. He asked them, "Has anyone seen Ranma? I thought he'd be back by now."

Kasumi who was learn about how to use a laptop from Izzy. She answers, "Maybe they all went to the sperm bank?" Nabiki heads to the phone. "I'll call the Cat Café." Takato goes back to check on the cakes. Then back to the living room. Nabiki comes back into the room. "It would seem that Ranma was taken by a blue Digimon. The reason they didn't call was that they think that Ranma will be able to handle it." That made everyone thinks the same thought. It was, don't they even care that he was captured in the first place? They just blankly looked off into space. It was T.K. who says, "I just can't believe it." Nabiki answers, "True, but they don't know what we know. You can't blame them for not knowing." Ken answers, "I guess, but the fact that they didn't tell us is. They should have told us as soon as it happened." Many agree with that.

----------------

The shadow found BlueMeramon where Ranma's pod is. After watching the pod that BlueMeramon was staring at, the shadow felt puzzled. He quietly dropped behind BlueMeramon. He was beginning to understand why Renamon likes to appear, seemly out of nowhere. It's really funny startling people. "I must be missing something, for I just see a normal pod." The shadow said in amusement. This startles BlueMeramon, he turns to the shadow. "The human the Great One wanted captured is in that pod." The shadow look shocked. Just because BlueMeramon can't see the shadow's face doesn't mean that he can't guess. He continues, "I was the one to bring him in. We sparred, I didn't want to end it so soon, but another human came. So, I ended it quickly and took him with me. He walked right into the pod. That was a while ago. I'm the only one here now. So, what did you want?" At that the shadow looks at the pod. Then answers, "Just that some others I think, wish to speak to you on matters. Mostly on testing I believe." BlueMeramon sighs and nods his thanks. Soon BlueMeramon's gone. _'Now what? Is this my fault?'_ The shadow asks himself.

-------------------

Ranma was asking more about the tree and the Digimon that live in and around it. Dire answer his questions. They were by a river, sitting on rocks. The haven't talked for a while. Ranma asks, "Why attack my reality?" Dire thinks and then answers, "Because your world's coming apart at the seams. Your world will be ending soon. You see that magic your world has starting to turn bitter. At one time it was put to great use, but now it's being used in selfish ways. The magical creatures that use to be so plenty are now few. The abuse that you have lived throughout your life is just a small taste of how you world is being torn to sunder. I think you have figured out that around Digimon, your life hasn't been that chaotic? The fact that you stayed a male when dunked into cold water and about your fear of cats becoming less and less. I need a place to test Takato in, a world that was already in conflict. Your world was the most suited." Ranma blinks in surprised, then asks, "So you mean they whole mess of my life is just an example of how angry magic gotten? But why my life?" Dire looks sadly at the river, then answers, "You have heard of how the sins of the father comes a back on to the son? Your father is the reason and I'm sorry to say also your mothers as well. I don't know the story, but I do know that it involved the fact that your father studied under someone that just really pissed off the magic of you world and that your mother's side of the family had some kind of odd run ends with magic too." Ranma just stayed silent, absorbing these statements. Dire then add, "Soun Tendo, too study under the same person your father did. For not moving on with life when his wife died, magic made certain that you and your father would make it to the Tendo's Dojo. In away you and your father was magic's way of punishing Soun and his family. But it mostly focused on Soun and Akane. For Akane's was suppose to help you relax and be your friend. It was also to help Akane come to turns with her emotional problems. It was working roughly, but at not admitting that "P-Chan" was the human named Ryoga, did magic begin to punish her. Her sisters ended up on the ride. It's not magic that has been Akane acting the way she has recently. I'm not going to tell you who's fault either. The damage was done. It can be undone. For now just think about what I have told you. I'll be around." With that Dire disappear.

**Reviews Read This:**

I've decided to explain more about Akane's behavior. Would you guys believe that Akane is suffering from a lot of suppressed hormones? And most of Akane's interactions with Ranma does mostly involve yelling at him and malleting him? In this story something happen to Akane a month after the failed Wedding. Call it Shampoo trying to spike Akane's stuff or maybe Kuno's sister decide to begin to drug her. I don't know but the point is that I didn't want the Tamers and Digidestine watching as Ranma and Akane fought. They might have tried to help out. And most times when people try to give them relationship advice it's wasted. Akane would never allow the Dojo to be turned into a temporary guesthouse. I allow wanted to point out that after watching Takato and others do some cooking that Akane would try it too. You're either read the graphic novel or watched the show to know how well that would have turn up as. Again I DIDN'T wants anyone around the house poisoned. Some of your favorite Digimon might have become harm in this story. So blame Akane's behavior on people drugging her and suppressed hormones.

And for future referents, Mr. Tendo doesn't have much of a back bone, so anything that Ranma's father plans up to get Akane and Ranma together, they end up doing.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" Scene change

'+' Flashback

Chapter 13

It was Sunday evening. After eating supper, Kasumi used the phone to tell Ukyo, Akane, and a message at the High School. What Kasumi told them was the Ranma's been capture. Ukyo and Akane figured that he'd be coming home in a few days. They were waiting on the High School.

Kari was in deep thought. _'Davis and Ken are the only ones that can go mega. I wonder if Takato and Guilmon can go mega? That reminds me. I haven't met that Knight Digimon yet. I wonder about that. You know, now that I think about it none of us has ever really asked about the events in Takato's reality. I know that Guilmon comes from a drawing that Takato made. I don't think I even know what kind of Digimon Rika and Henry has. I know there's more then just those two but Takato has really name names. I've spent all this time with him and I really haven't scratched the surface. We just didn't ask I guess. Didn't want to make him gloomy. I'll maybe now would be a good time to ask him.'_ Kari looks on at Takato. Takato and the Digimon had been playing tag out in the yard. He was laughing, then the Digimon decided to dog pile on Takato. As she watch, Guilmon tackle him and soon all the Digimon were on Takato, even Tentomon and Gatomon. They were all laughing.

T.K. who was sitting beside her had turned to look at the sight. T.K. smiled at the sight. "You'd think that he'd have not a care in the world. Just looking at him right now." Kari nods. "He seems happy for the moment. Even without any of his group of Tamers here, he seems to find something to do."

The Digimon begin to get off. Guilmon has Calamon on his head. Takato gets up and dusts himself off. Takato waves to the Digimon as he walks over to where the open living room wall is. The Digimon so have another game of tag going. Kari looks at Takato, and then says, "You know, I don't believe that I asked if Guilmon can go mega." Takato blinks. T.K. then says, "True. I wouldn't mind finding out if and just what Guilmon's mega form is." Kari watches as Takato gets a really sad look on his face, T.K. too notices, for then he add, "You could tell us later if you what."

Takato looks around. Everyone was now paying listing in. "It's just, really hard to explain. You had to have seen the sight. I wasn't at might best. It was the worst I've ever been. You see we when to the Digital World to get Calamon back, he had been kidnapped. The group of us besides me was Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Kazu Shiota, Kenta Kitigawa, and Jeri Katou. Rika's partner is Renamon; Henry's partner is Terriermon; and Jeri's was Leomon." Takato adds the last part softly. Kari and everyone don't rush him. Then Takato begins again. "You see Kazu and Kenta came along to find partners. They did find them, Kazu's partner is a Garudamon and Kenta's partner is a mega by the name of MarineAngemon." The Digimon too had stopped playing to listen to what Takato had to say. Takato sat down facing the group.

Takato tries to get his thoughts in order. "To understand. I need to explain about how this Digimon named Impmon. Impmon has two Tamers that are twins their names are Ai and Mako. The two are just little kids. You know how little kids are, and Ai and Mako were no exceptions. They fought over lots of things. Impmon was their partner. And they began to fight over Impmon. Impmon had enough of that. He took off. It was when Impmon was alone did he mean Guilmon and me. Henry had helped me find a hide out for Guilmon that was in the park. Parent's wouldn't let me have a pet and would freak at the fact that Guilmon was my partner. To quote Rika, I was acting more like a mother then a Tamer. I was still getting use to the idea of being a Tamer and Guilmon was new to the world. I had heard about some trouble in the park. I jumped the gun and on finding that Guilmon wasn't at the shed he was hiding out at I thought that Guilmon was the culprit. I did find Guilmon where I had heard some yells. I didn't listen; I ran off think that Guilmon was making trouble. I did find out that it was Impmon that was making trouble. Guilmon didn't see the point of scaring people for the heck of it. Impmon had tricked Guilmon out of the shed. I apologized to Guilmon for not trusting him." Takato looks to where Guilmon with Calamon was. Guilmon and Calamon were enjoying the tale. Takato then turns to face the group. "Impmon wanted to get stronger. He perched that you need didn't need a human partner to be stronger. I knew that Impmon was lonely, he hung are with Guilmon a lot. The problems came with Rika and Renamon. Rika was an expert of the Digimon card game. She got the nicknames the Digimon Queen and Ice Queen, for how she acted. Her quest was to make Renamon the strongest Digimon there is. Rika at the time just thought of Digimon as a bunch one and zeros and not as living beings." Takato notices the glances and quickly adds, "She's not like that anymore. Just when I first meet her, she felt like that. Anyway, Impmon was trying to pick fights with Renamon and Rika. They, at the time, couldn't be bothered to fight and 'weakling' likes Impmon. Impmon then tried to get stronger. When these Devas started to show up looking for Calamon. Impmon tried to fight one called Inderamon. A rookie verses an ultimate. I guess you know how well that when." They nod their heads.

"So Impmon gets this offer through a Deva that says that their sovereign will help him if Impmon agree to help destroys us. Impmon took him up on the offer. He now can be become a mega named Beelzemon. And his in the Digital world. We where in the Digital world at the time. We did meet up with him by the sovereign's tower. And he was ready to live up to his part of the bargain." Takato pauses. Everyone waits.

Taking a deep breath Takato then begins. "Now that you know you see how Impmon is involved. I'll tell you why we were in the Digital world. You see Calamon had been kidnapped by this monkey Deva, who's name I can't remember." Everyone but Guilmon and Calamon sweat drops. Takato continues on. "Guilmon finds digs more deeply in his hide out. Guilmon finds a Digi Port. I phoned Rika, Henry, and Jeri. Jeri tells Kazu and Kenta. At that time Kazu and Kenta didn't have partners. They were coming with us to get partners. And Rika came to get stronger. So as a group we used the Digi Port. We found ourselves in a desert. I'll skip over the different adventures we had. It would be better to have the others around to correct me if I make any mistakes. So there we were. Henry's little sister with her partner Lopmon and Kazu's partner Gaurdromon with us. Like I said early, as Beelzemon shows up to fill his end of the bargain." Takato takes a breath and then continues. "Beelzemon attacks us. Terriermon goes ultimate, Rapidmon. Renamon goes champion, Kyubimon. But their Digimon didn't have enough energy. Guilmon and I had been separated, and to how Guilmon showed up when he did, he says he jumped into an odd stream of light. He comes and I use the blue card to get him to ultimate, but it wasn't enough." Takato says that bitterly.

He continues. "Just as Beelzemon try to delete Kyubimon, but Leomon stops him. Leomon tries to tell Beelzemon that he won't let Beelzemon harm us." Takato look really sad as he continues. "Beelzemon throws a punch that goes straight through Leomon. Then Beelzemon absorbs Leomon's data." Takato pauses. He looks at the floor. Kari and everyone are give time to let this go through their minds. Kari could picture just how devastating it was. She doubts that anything worst could go on after that.

Takato finishes looking at the floor and again look towards Kari and the others. T.K. had put his arm on Patamon's back and Kari hugged Gatomon quickly. Takato looks one last time around before continuing. "I just looked at Beelzemon. Once a long time ago, I worried what would happen to Guilmon the more he Digivolved. I thought that he would change, become out of control. I learned differently that day. I shouldn't have thought about Guilmon losing control, but myself. That's what happen after I watch Leomon get deleted and absorbed. I lost myself to my grief, my anger. No to anger is and will be too weak a feeling, no I lost myself to my **Rage**. I did the unthinkable. It's my worst moment in my life. It's how I had become a monster. I order WarGrowlmon to Digivolve." Takato stops at that. Izzy and T.K. shiver at just what it reminds them of. Kari just looks over at Guilmon. She had heard about how Tai had once done the same; it was before she ever when to the Digital World. Davis and Ken haven't really heard about what had happen. They might one day, when Tia's ready. But for now they were hearing about Takato's mistake.

Takato pulls tries to pull himself together emotionally before continuing. "I made my best friend Digivolve into Megidramon. My first D-ark broke when that happened." Takato has tears in his eyes. Guilmon comforts his best friend. "I forgive you, Takatomon." Takato wipes the tears away and turns to his best friend and says, "I know boy, but I haven't forgiven myself." Kari and the others just watch the display. Takato calms down and continues. "Megidramon attacked Beelzemon. I was yelling out orders. It was Jeri that snapped me out. But it was too late. Megidramon's power began to disrupt the Digital World's structure. Beelzemon was losing when a Deva showed up and begun mocking him. Beelzemon deleted and absorbed the Deva. This gave him the strength to continue the fight. He also found a weakness; it was the hazard symbol on his crest. Megidramon dedigivolve back to Guilmon." Takato takes a breath and continues. "I didn't have my D-ark any more so I couldn't help him as Beelzemon, I began wishing at how I wanted to fight with Guilmon. How I really wanted to stop my friends from getting harmed. I just didn't want to just watch anymore. And my wishes came true." Kari did know what Takato felt. All the Digidestine had felt like that one time or another. And here was Takato saying his wish became reality.

Takato smiles at the memory before he continues. "Guilmon and I were the first to Bio Merge. We together became a Digimon knight named Gallantmon. I was apart of Guilmon. I can't really find the right words to explain what it feels like. When we're Gallantmon I feel like we could do anything and everything, it's so amazing. Together we defeated Beelzemon. It was Jeri that stopped us from deleting him. After Beelzemon leaves we separated. I got this," Takato takes out his golden D-ark to show everyone and then puts it away. "I was give another chance to be his partner, and I'm thankful about that. There is more to this story, but it's not one I feel comfortable telling without me friends to back me up. I hope that answers some of your questions about some of things. I'll bet that now you have more questions to ask then answers. I just hope you can wait another week for my friends."

They sat quietly as they think on the story that Takato had told. And like Takato said they now have more questions to ask. But they'll respect Takato's reason for not wanting to tell them any more. It was about ten minutes of silents did everyone realized how tired they were. They turned in for the night.

Kari laid awake thinking about the answers to some of her question. She also now remembers the part of her dream about a great dragon. She now knows that she had seen Guilmon's two mega forms. She now begins to wonder about the tree she saw. But she decides to go to sleep. And she does. With Gatomon sleeping at her right side.

--------------------

BlueMeramon had been listening to others concerns. He couldn't stop thinking about the human that he captured. The images go repeat in his mind. He made lists of how many of the concerns over lap.

He plans to talk to the other two about these concerns. He did know about quiet a few of them before hand. The shadow had spoken about them. He really does trust the shadow, he just don't know what exactly the shadow was doing. He hasn't told anyone about the shadow, he does feel honored that the shadow thinks he could handle what he get told. As he muses through his thoughts NeoDevimon show up.

BlueMeramon turn and greets him. NeoDevimon nods his greeting. "You're still thinking about the human." NeoDevimon states, it's not a question. "Am I that obvious?" He asks softly. "No, I just know you quit well. I had a feeling you might want some company. Wish to watch the water bond play their games?" NeoDevimon asks. BlueMeramon nods, "I might do me some good. So where is GrapLeomon?" They were moving slowly through the Great One.

In this reality they get boosts of power just being in contact with the tree. They move much more quickly then they ever would outside of this reality. This place too has night and day. During the day they see better then at night. Unless the type of Digimon has really good night vision. It was night, now.

NeoDevimon answers BlueMeramon's question, "He was be oversee a game of tag. They had wanted to keep the game fair. I wished him luck last I saw of him." If NeoDevimon could smile he would be at this minute. Being around BlueMeramon, some of NeoDevimon's loner ways were changing. He still like to be alone, but not all the time now. BlueMeramon chuckles at that. "I remember the first time I was asked. I think it was game of hide and seek. A pair of Monodramon that were teaming up to find the others. I think a Monmon tattled on them." He smiles at the memories.

They make it in time to watch the group of sixteen Dolphmon play a game of tag with three Biyomon. One of the Dolphmon was it and one of the Biyomon was tensing him by staying close to the water and just a he was about to leap out she would evade at the last minute.

BlueMeramon laughs at the display. NeoDevimon just enjoys the sight as well. They might not have talked as they watch the group play their games, but they just enjoy just watching it together. Some things just can't be told with words, this was for the two of them was one of those times.

----------------------

Takato wakes up at 7:42 a.m. He begins to change into a blue T-shirt and blue shorts. Grabbing his goggles, card deck, and D-ark he plans to make Guilmon Bread for the Digimon and cream puffs for Calamon. Making his way to the kitchen, he looks around. Everything looks were its sub post to be.

He found Ken at the table. Wormon sits on the table. "Can't sleep any more?" He asks. Ken turns to look at him. "You tale last night brought out a lot of painful memories. I just couldn't stay in bed." He nods, understanding what kind of memories. He did rent the DVD that came out for the complete two seasons. Henry and him had made a bit of a night of it. "I guess. It's hard to forgive yourself then it is to forgive others. Odd, huh? Everyone that had seen me freak out had forgiven me when I asked. I had Impmon ask as well. I did forgive him, I felt that maybe if I had just tried a little hard to be friend it might not have happened. I even told that to him. He just kind waved it way and said he knew that it wouldn't have made any different. I believe him about that. He's still beating himself up over Leomon's death; as a result he's been sticking close to his Tamers. They're trying to make it work. I should know, I watch them once for the parents. They've gotten over the fear about letting Impmon watch them. I guess it's cheaper that way too." Ken listens to this. He grins at that last part. "Is Jeri ok without Calamon being away for this long?" Ken asks. Takato looks thoughtful, and then slowly nods. "Calamon didn't replace Leomon. And Calamon does like to disappear, sometimes for weeks. The little guy can take care of himself." Ken looks thoughtful. "Thanks for talking about this. It does mean a lot. I might not have known you for very long, but I really do think as you as one of my friends." Takato just smiles, "Thanks, you don't know how must it means to me. I'm planning on making some Guilmon Bread and cream puffs. So I'll be in the kitchen if you want to talk." And Takato walks into the kitchen.

----------------------------

The shadow didn't need to sleep. It was another thing that was an effect. It was a mixed blessing. On the one hand he was a great deal more likely to find out what's happening around this reality. Another was he didn't have to face his nightmares or unpleasant memories. But he couldn't become emotionally refreshed. So he learned to mediation, it helped when he felt emotionally exhausted. Like now, he was mediating. As he mediates he is going over just what to do about the human they captured. _'Should I try to get him out? But I myself can't open a portal. I'm here so when Takato and the others show up I can explain what's going on. I wonder what Rika and Takato plan on doing when they meet up? I kind of wish I can see that. Ok, losing track here. Ok I know that they aren't harming this guy, just put him in a pod. So, he can't come to harm. What the Dire might be doing to him, I don't know. I do know that BlueMeramon has more then a passing interest in him. I had no opinion on that. Can these Digimon form bonds with humans? Again I have no clue. I do wonder who's helping Takato though. I do know that they can't be Tamers. Maybe Digidestine? Now that is possible. I wonder just which ones though.'_ He was snapped out of his mediation by to sounds of a chase close by. He nods to himself; this place really does need a chance to explain just why they were attacking Takato.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" Scene change

'+' Flashback

Chapter 14

Takato's counting off the days until Sunday. It was Friday. On Monday it had been six days to Sunday. Then five with Tuesday, four with Wednesday. The yesterday three and on today just two.

Digifields showed up on everyday. Monday one showed up at 2:32 p.m. It contained three Grizzmon. Tuesday at 5:25 a.m. Seven IceLeomons showed up. Wednesday at 7:23 p.m. Two MoriShellmon attacked. Yesterday at 9:26 a.m. Eight Golemon showed up. Today has yet to have any show up. But then it was only 4:12 p.m.

At the moment Takato and Guilmon was with Kasumi. They were going to check up on the Saotome residents. Takato though of it as going to see if anyone was still alive. No one looked twice at Guilmon. So it worked out. Everyone was with his or her partners. They decided it was safer. Pulse Nabiki had gotten they all of them cell phones. For Izzy couldn't get their D-terminals to work. So now Takato can call when Guilmon senses a Digifield. He had each of the Digidestine's numbers on speed dial.

They made it to their destination. They were now in front of the Saotome's residents. The place looks ok, so far. They walked through the gate. They walked into the house. It was then that they smelled something awful. They didn't find Mr. Tendo or Mr. Saotome. They made their way to the kitchen. Now both Takato and Kasumi are have been around kitchens. Kasumi for the fact she did most of the cooking and Takato because his parents own a bakery. As they walked into the kitchen both felt sick to their stomachs. Even Guilmon looked like he was sick, this from a Digimon who many believe had a stomach made of steel.

The kitchen look like some was experimenting with nuclear waste. There were mushrooms growing out of some bluish red stuff. I mean mushrooms that were purple and seem to be glowing. Something looking likes blue moss growing out of this black stuff. There were things growing out of other things that they just couldn't name. The smell was growing stronger.

"Maybe we should leave and phone biohazard clean up crew?" Takato suggested weakly. The other two just nods and they ran out has fast as their legs could carry them. They could have sworn that something growled as they fled the kitchen.

After heading back to the Tendo's, everyone just turned and looked at them. "Don't ask. You don't want to know." Takato stated. Nabiki just raise an eyebrow at that. "I don't suppose that any one might know whom to call about waste management?" Takato asked kind of weakly. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Takato. Guilmon then stated something that made everyone really not want to know what happened. "I don't want a snack, Takatomon." Takato answers, "I'm not a Mon, and I know boy, I know."

----------------------------

Ranma was having fun. Odd as that might be, but he was. He had found places of extreme beauty. The fact he didn't need to eat or rest aloud him to move unhurried. He has been to places where it was always winter or to deserts. In the deserts he didn't need to have anything to drink, for the heat didn't bother him. He had explored canyons. As he was looking around he saw a flier. It looked reptilian. It was sandy color. That was all he could see.

Currently, he was in a forest with really large trees. He was listening to what he decide were bird songs. He hasn't encountered anything while traveling around. He walks into a meadow. There were stones littering the meadow. Large ones, the largest was at the center of the meadow. He spies Dire sitting on it. Odd fliers were flying around her; she had her right arm out. One of them lands on the arm. Then would take off. Ranma just watched. Not all those fliers had feathers. Some looked like bats. There were different in color and size. The wings all look to be different sizes and long or broad. Ranma was enjoying the scene in front of him. He wished he could take pictures of this, but he didn't think it wouldn't work out to well, mostly for the fact he was in a dream.

Soon the fliers' flow off, leaving Dire the teen watching them goes. Ranma moves towards her. "I didn't know there were animals in here." Ranma said quietly as soon as he was close to her. She turns and smiles. "One day they will be real. I have plans on making a world like this. But first Takato and I must battle. For that is the only way to make this dream a reality." She looks off towards the trees and continues, "This world will be have more then just Digimon living here. I want of there creatures as well. I'm still thinking of the most of them, but some I have brought to live in this dream world. I don't know if you know this but the world in here are like my final copies. Every thing you have seen here, I plan on making real. Digimon will always live in my branches and among my leave and pods. I have hopes that these creatures and my children will live in harmony. I will try to have my hopes come true." She looks off into space. Ranma sits down by her. "I hope your hope workout. It would seem that yours would be better then my own." She looks at him, and then says, "Your partner waits for you. I have plan that include some of your realities population. You see, I wish for you to go around that reality and recruit people. I know you might not have been a great judge of character once, but I believe you have gotten better. I like may other realities, like to see humans and Digimon live together. I brought you here for you to explore these plans. I would like for you to continue to do so." She gets up to leave. Ranma asks, "Wait, you said I have a partner? I mean where?" She looks and smiles at him. "His name is BlueMeramon. He was the one that captured you. You and he will make a great team." With that she disappears, leaving a dumb Ranma. He repeats the name, "BlueMeramon." He looks off into space. He replays the fight he had with the blue Digimon. He smiles at what he remembers. _'Well, I think next time, we meet I'll start correcting you moves.'_

---------------------

BlueMeramon was practicing the moves. He was trying to perfect them. His jumps and combos of punches and kicks need to get better. He wanted to have these down; somewhere in him he knew he was going to be facing that human again. So he wanted to be ready.

This was how the shadow found him. Again the shadow watched the dance. Soon it ends, and the shadow waits until BlueMeramon has stop breathing quickly. Appearing behind BlueMeramon, he says a simple, "Your getting better and better." BlueMeramon laughs a bit at that. "I need to get better. There are humans out there that are better then I. They've been practicing since they were really young. Compared to them I'm a rookie." The shadow doesn't reply.

He changes the subject. "You plan on sending two Witchmon. I wanted to ask you why not send different kinds? Like what SkullBarukimon did?" BlueMeramon looks sadly for a minute, then answers, "The Great One wanted to have one kind attacking him at anyone time. Pulse it would stop any of them from having conflicting attack patterns." The shadow nods understand. "Makes sense. I hope you perfect your art then." With that sad, he disappeared.

--------------------------

Kari was wondering just why Nabiki was wanted to hear about what happened over at the Saotome's place. Each of the Digidestine on hearing that Guilmon didn't want a snack when they got back all decided they it must have been really bad. How she got stuck in the same room with Nabiki pressing for details she'll never know, but here she is.

Takato and Guilmon had decided to have baths after coming back. Kasumi was thinking about just ordering in take out. So, Nabiki wanted to know what was at the place before calling in the waste management crews. Gatomon was watching Calamon try to dance like the people on TV. So, in the yard sat Kari, Nabiki, and Kasumi.

Finally Kasumi gave into her sister. And both Kari and Nabiki upon hearing just what Akane's cooking had turn the kitchen into, they felt they would never look at a kitchen the same for a few weeks. There was ten minutes of silents before Nabiki got up to use the house phone. Kari really was beginning to think that her mother's food might not be that bad after all.

So this was how Davis with Veemon came upon her. "Kari are you feeling alright?" He ask really concerned. Kari swallowed and smiled weakly, "Kasumi just told Nabiki and I what was in the kitchen of the Saotome's. It makes my mom's cooking sound normal." Davis just stared at Kari; he had eaten over at her place and had tried her mom's cooking a few times. The fact Kari now thought that her mom's cooking is looking better then whatever was at that place, he was better off never knowing. "While, you want to come inside?" Kari shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'll enjoy the fresh air." Davis nods then follows Veemon inside.

It was after Nabiki finish phoning about the biohazard kitchen did Takato came down with Guilmon. Guilmon had stiffen, everyone that saw this got ready to follow. Davis and Kari, both yelled for Ken, Izzy, and T.K. that there's a Digifield.

Soon Guilmon was leading the way, Izzy and the other two trying to keep them in their sights. It was 5:03 p.m. After they left the remaining Tendo sisters got company, in the form of the Amazons.

---------------------------

Takato and Guilmon hold back to explain to Izzy, Ken, and T.K. about what they were facing. They soon headed in to help out. Veemon's fighting as Famedramon and Gatomon as herself. Wormon Digivolved to Stingmon. Patamon sat on T.K.'s hat and Calamon sat on Ken's head. Guilmon joined with a Pyro Sphere.

The Witchmon took a good fifteen minutes. They watched the portal open and close. "They're getting to be real tough. I wonder how long it's be until we're fighting for a whole hour with just one Digimon." Takato talks out loud. They nod, then as one they walk back to the Tendo's. Calamon had head jumped, so he's on Takato's head.

As they make it through the gate they watch as that cat cursed young woman bikes off and a really small person with a staff hope off. They look at each other then shrug and walk in.

They find Kasumi on the phone-ordering take out and Nabiki on her laptop look at graphs. They sit down and wait for the take out to appear.

--------------------

It's Saturday and Rika was rearing to go. Renamon was hiding in the shadows. Rika was the first to show up. She hadn't been able to get that dream out of her mind. Rika and Henry were the ones that were going through the portal. They were leaving Kazu and Kenta in charge of a new group of Tamers. The new group contended only three kids, two girls and one boy. They were still new. They're been Tamers for only two months. They knew that Impmon would help out if worst come to worst.

Soon Rika could hear Henry arguing with some one. She turned to look, she find that Henry was with Jeri and his little sister, Suzie with her partner Lopmon. Jeri and Henry had started to go out four months of the D-Reaper. Takato had been really happy for them. She remembers asking once why; he had replied that they'd help each other out. She had watch carefully and had found that he was right. After going out for like two months, Jeri ditched the sock puppet.

"But I really want to go! I can help out! Rika and Ryo have been teaching me how to use the card!" Suzie said, clearly wanting to go. Rika just shook her head at Ryo's name. They haven't heard from him for over like four months. All Ryo's dad said was he was doing something involving being gone for a while. Henry answered, "No, we don't know what kind of reality it's like. You're staying, Suzie. End of discussion." Henry was pretty mad. _'I can't blame him. Last time Suzie came to the Digital World she could have ended up being killed or capture by the Devas. As it is she was lucky that Antylamon was so kind hearted. I wonder if … No it was just a stupid dream. IT WAS NOT REAL! I didn't really TALKED to Takato.'_ Rika was snapped out of her thoughts by one really annoying voice. "Don't worry Suzie, I'll being a back a stuffed toy. So, Moumantai!" Terriermon said.

Renamon suddenly appeared behind Rika, saying cools, "The portal comes." After recovering from being startled they wait. They were not disappointed. A portal opens and without looking back Rika and Renamon step through, followed by Henry with Terriermon on his head. Then Suzie shoot toward the portal with Lopmon before Jeri could do anything. The portal closes leaving Jeri alone.

They land in a park. They had all land on the ground. Terriermon could be heard, "Just why is it we can just step out of a portal without falling to the ground?" Privately Rika agreed with him. She soon stands, as she look around she spots Suzie with Lopmon. Her pack holding her down. Rika walks over and lifts Suzie's pack up a bit so she could stand. Henry looks mad. "I told you that your not suppose to come! This could be dangerous!" Suzie looks at her older brother and says, "I'm here and you can send me home." Rika pipes up, "We don't know how to get back. We got get use to it." Rika and Renamon look around. They see buildings now far. "Let's go." Rika leading the way. Renamon hides in the shadows.

As they walk down the street Rika remembers the name that she heard. Tendo, looking around she wonder maybe she should ask about it. They spy a guy with a large spatula on his back. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, she walks over to the guy, "Excuse me, do you know where the Tendo's Dojo is? I think I have a friend staying there." He looks at her, the asks, "Which one? There's a few teen living there right now." Rika feels kind of stunned at that but continues, "Takato." The guy looks at her then gives her instructions on where to find the Dojo. After thanking him, Rika just kind of shallows. Henry asks, "How did you know about this Tendo place?" Every one of them were conscious, even Renamon. "I kind of heard about it in this dream. Lets go, I want to give goggle head a good talking to." With that they head off to find the Tendo's residence.

They soon find it, they open the door. They meet Gatomon and Patamon in their way. They just look at them, then Rika said, "I'm Rika, that's Henry, and that's Henry's little sister, Suzie. I think you've been waiting for us." Gatomon and Patamon blink and the lead the way to the house.

Rika was in deep thought. _'Great, I don't know if it's a good thing I had that dream or not. So now we get to meet the Digidestine, no just Kari, T.K., Ken, Davis, and Izzy if I remember names. So what are a bunch of cartoon characters doing here?'_

Patamon goes off to wake Takato. So they sit around just waiting. Gatomon kind of looking at them and they're looking around. Soon, Takato comes down with Guilmon. He looks kind hard at them, confused for a reason. "Well, nice to see you're doing fine goggle head." She said rolling her eyes.

"Rika? I thought you guys were coming tomorrow." He turns and nods to Gatomon. She goes to wake Kari. "Sorry about, we had problems with people, namely a Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome. The Digimon decided to take turns looking after things while we sleep. So, where's Renamon hiding?" At that Renamon appear, startling Takato and Guilmon.

"So, how things going?" Henry asked. Takato answers, "It's different. First I was here, the only Tamer, then Kari showed up with Gatomon when a Darklizardmon attacked, and a few days after Davis, Ken, Izzy, and Izzy showed up." At that Henry, Renamon, and Terriermon looked stunned. Rika smirked. Suzie was kind of busy looking at the Dojo. T.K. with Patamon was coming over.

"Morning Takato. Hi, I'm T.K., but I'm guessing Takato told you about us already." Everyone, even Rika couldn't help but look at T.K. It's not everyday you meet a cartoon character. "Could you talk to them, T.K.? I'm going to start breakfast." After T.K. nods, Takato walks to the kitchen.

T.K. kind of began to look uncomfortable with the staring. He did notice the little girl with the Lopmon. "So, your Tamers. From what Takato told us I'm going to guess that your Rika, Henry, and Suzie." Suzie gave a smile to T.K. Rika recovered first. Soon they were talking about the attacks. Suzie was getting bored. By this time the household was awake. Rika, Henry, and Suzie with their Digimon got to meet them. Rika and Suzie would be sleeping in the guest room. Takato and Henry would be sleeping out side in the Dojo.

It was Kasumi that noticed the bored expression on Suzie's face. So Kasumi began to talk to her. Takato made breakfast for the whole group.

Rika was enjoying talking to the Digidestine. Soon Terriermon was cracking jokes with the other Digimon. Rika did find out that everything that Takato had told her in the dream turnout to be true. She wasn't that uneasy about it any more. She was kind of surprised to find that the Digidestine had heard about how Guilmon and Takato first Bio Merged. Though the fact that they wanted to hear more, for both Henry and Rika was surprised that Takato had wanted to wait for them to show up before telling the whole story. One of the things that made Rika feel pride was that Takato didn't have Guilmon Digivolve a whole lot. She patted herself on a job well done and decides to give Takato a really large card lesson this afternoon.

To see a picture of the canyon flier go to:

http/ www. kyoht. com /archive/ art/ browse/ show?nameCanyonSlyph.jpg

don't do the spaces.

I really like Kyoht and Goldenwolfen's art.

**Reviewer Firehedgehog:**

I lay blame on years of just thinking of plots in my head and never typing them down. I'd make a story in my head and I image what could have been and just how things would occur. Totally in my mind. It's not that I don't get writer block, is more like I had a similar plot actted out in my head. Hell, I already have another story planned right after this one! You'll finding it out once I finish this story. I might one day get a writers block, but just not yet. I hope that explains why I'm able to keep updating this story.

And I hope you'll read the sequal to it.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

"-----" Scene change

'+' Flashback

Chapter 15

Takato was in the kitchen making breakfast. He could hear the conversations going on in the living room. He was really stunned that Rika with Renamon, Henry with Terriermon, and Suzie with Lopmon had shown up. But he was wondering where Ryo was though. As the breakfast cook Takato begins to think more on what's going on. _'Where is Ryo? I'd think that he wouldn't miss out on this for the world? Now what to do? I'm supposed to find this problem. Are these attacks that threat? I'm beginning to doubt it. I just can help but wonder though, what happens when this is finished? I wonder about that tree I dreamed about, why was it there? Knowing the last dream I had, it might become true? Will I lose myself into my rage again? Or is it a symbol? I don't know any more. I just feel that Ryo should be here. I wonder what's to come. I think I should focus on getting cousin Ranma back. I wonder how they'll take to the fact that both Kari and I have the same 'cousin'? If you look at it she and I are kind of 'family' through Ranma. I just hope that we can do something now concerning this attacks.'_

Soon Takato's food was done cooking. Kari had come in to check upon breakfast, and then she took plates and trays with eating utensils. The table wasn't big enough for all of them to eat off of. That's why she took out trays. As Takato began to bring out the food Kari and Kasumi helped bring out more. Henry and Rika with their Digimon kind of look at him. _'I guess I never told them I could cook. But then I'm better now then I was then. I got lots of practice with Kasumi helping out the first four days. I hope they like it.'_

He began to eat as he sat down. Everyone but Rika and Henry had already begun eating. They watched as he took a bite then they began to eat. Their Digimon had already begun as soon as Takato sat down. After they swallowed some they begun to dig in. Soon all the food was gone. All looked quiet happy. Davis and T.K. decide to clean up.

Things were looking up.

---------------

Ranma took Dire's advise to heart. He began to explore in earnest. And what he found, he liked. He could understand why Dire would put great hopes on making this reality. He didn't get why Dire and his cousin Takato had to fight though. At the times he found Dire, he told her what he thought. She out listen and fix what he said might be a problem. Soon he was also helping out with examining the ground and water creatures she wanted to add. Ranma had been expecting to see creatures like unicorns or gryphons, but was quiet happy that there wasn't anything like that. Some remind him of antelope and deer, others quiet different.

One example was this lion like creature. There was similarities and yet differences. The mane was like a horse and both genders were to have them. Yet Dire wanted they to live in a pride. Both genders were to be about the same size. The fur and mane colors were going to be variety, like some will have a mixture of strips and spots, and others just solid coat colors. The colors ranging from white and black, to tan and dark red. There wouldn't be any colors like green or purple. Just more natural colors. The creature's eye coloring would be light blue to brown. For Dire plan on letting them evolve. They would be placed in different climates from the short spring and summer countries to rain forests.

Another thing was the Dire would let them evolve on their own. She plans to let all of them to adapt once everything was created. She wanted the world around her to be as natural as possible. That means that if one of the races becomes extricated, she wouldn't bring it back. It was a gamble, but she was will to take it. So, Ranma really did try to help her out when it came to the creatures.

Ranma watched as one of the deer races drink from the river in front of him. The one was a male with curved antlers that had spikes pointing to the sky. The color of him was chestnut, showing him to be an immature male. Ranma turned and found Dire sitting to his right. "Takato's friends are in your reality." She said. "You know, I consider him to be my cousin. I still don't get why you have to fight him." Ranma said as he returns to watching the young male deer. "You have heard of tales of how you world started? How two great powers fight and of how the one that wins makes the world as they wish? It'll be the same, only that in the battle my visions will leak out as he injures me. If he can strike a direct blow just once, my power will leak faster out into this void. My pain will be the catalyst for which all of my hope of this dream world to become true. All things that are great comes at a price of great pain. I will not kill him or his partner. I promise you that." Ranma looks thoughtful. He never thought about creation myths or stories like that. _'I guess I never thought about. Not really, I just didn't care about how the world might have been made. I do understand what she means about to do or have great things you must go through pain. My whole life was like that. I guess that means that I earned all the power and skills. There really isn't an easy path. Wish pops knew that before Neko-ken training. Any power that's give too easy isn't worth having. I wish I knew that earlier. I might not have listen and believe everything pops told me. As they say, hindsight is twenty/twenty.'_

Dire was still sitting by him, so he decide to ask something that was really bugging him. "Why go by the name Dire? I'm just wondering, it's kind of an odd name." She looks surprised at him and then laughs, the noise sending the young male deer off. "D.I.R.E. The D for direct, the I for interactive, the R for responsive, and the E for energy. That's why, I like Dire better then Direct Interact Responsive Energy. It's much better and just as unique a name as I am." Ranma looked awed about that. "That really is a mouthful. But I want to ask you a favor." Ranma was kind of nervous about this favor. Dire cocked her head and asked, "What kind of favor?"

---------------------------

The shadow knows it's time to report in. So he heads for the higher branches. He finds a spot and waits. Zhuqiaomon's face soon appears in front of him. "Report, human." Zhuqiaomon demands. "This isn't the world. They have been attacking a reality, but just that reality. I do know that the Dire wishes to do something concerning Takato. How or in which way, I don't think that any of them know. Another world must be the cause of the disturbances. I don't think we have to worry about this place. Once it finishes whatever plan it might be to busy reaping the rewards." Zhuqiaomon thinks on this. "When this plan of the Dire finishes, you and the other humans shall continue looking for where the disturbances are." With that the portal closes.

Ryo takes a deep breathe and turns to find a spot to mediate. In away he was glad that he wasn't offer the chance to leave for he didn't know if he was ready to leave just yet. As Cyberdramon sleeps, Ryo was wide-awake. As a part of him hides, so he hidden by the shadows. It was part of the spell that they when under. Soon, this will be over. Then he could bug Rika all he wants.

------------------------------

Kari was helping out with the shopping. Rika came with her, her partner hidden in the shadows. She really did want to get to know Rika. That dream of seeing her see Rika and Takato playing the card game, was playing over in her mind. So far she found that Rika seems to be the girl equivalent of Matt, T.K.'s older brother. "So, you've been a Tamer longer then Takato?" She asked as the looked around the store. "Yip." Rika replied. "Takato's a nice guy. I guess, on meeting him I was thinking that he'd be like Davis or my brother, Tia. He proved me wrong." Rika paused and looked at her. "I guess. He was pretty clumsy and naive when I first met him. Didn't really know much about being a Tamer. Heck, I thought I knew what being a Tamer was back then." Rika said, and then continued to walk. Kari didn't push it. Feeling that if Rika wanted to continue, she would.

They began to pick up items on the list. They didn't talk much. As they were heading back to the house. When Rika asked, "So, who's Ranma?" Kari answers, "A guy that used to live at the Tendo's, he got kidnapped by the rogue Digimon. Takato and I kind of decide to call him cousin. He doesn't have a lot of family. His father took him when he was like 5 years old. His dad's not the greatest; you see his father sold him for food, sake, and money. As I hear it, he has God only knows how many fiancées. There us to be like three main ones, but before he vanished he had gotten out of two of them. One was a Chinese Amazon and the other was an okonomiyaki chief. You might that the most unpleasant chance of meeting one Akane Tendo. Something happened that made her hate Takato. To hear it they had just come back from a training trip. The day after they got back, Takato had made supper. After learning that Takato made supper, she freaked and made this mallet appear in her hands. If Guilmon hadn't blocked the mallet, it would have hit Takato. You see Akane's really strong, she could smash bricks into small pieces. So if the mallet had hit Takato …" She couldn't bring herself to say it. It still brought tears to her eyes.

Rika looked at her face and had noticed the fact she was almost crying, made Rika stop along with Kari. "You mean that he almost …" Kari nods, to conform it. Rika just pales, Kari could tell that she had gotten the picture. Kari was surprised that Rika didn't call her a lair. Rika comes back out of her thoughts and continues on. Kari does the same.

After walking for a mile, Rika asks, "Doesn't she live at the house? I mean, it has Tendo on the sign." Kari answers, "You see Kasumi had punished her to her room after the attack. She didn't like that, so after school, she stayed over at Ukyo, the okonomiyaki chief. When I came I was given her room. I think she's over at the Saotome's place. Her father and Ranma's dad have been staying there. Last I hear, Akane can't cook. So, the kitchen needs to be clean by a biohazard unit." Rika just raised and eyebrow. "Takato with Guilmon escorted Kasumi there. They check out the kitchen. They came running out. Guilmon even say he didn't want a snack." Now Rika and Renamon were stocked, they've known the naïve Digimon for a really long time. They knew how much Guilmon likes to eat. "That bad?" Kari looked and felt sick for a moment then nods, "You don't want to know the details." They soon find themselves at the Tendo's. They walked inside.

-----------------------

BlueMeramon was with GrapLeomon and NeoDevimon. They were looking at the group of three TobuCatmon. They were arguing about not sending any Digimon today. And the Three of them were planning on going along with it. They just wanted to have the three TobuCatmon to come to a logical reason. BlueMeramon had a smile grin watching as the three speak among themselves. GrapLeomon had a look of annoyance on his face, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter. NeoDevimon just look indifferent, weather he was amused or not was hard to tell. Even by his best friend.

The three then found a reason; they turned to face the three ultimate level Digimon. One spoke up, "The reason no one should be sent is because we should have a party. A party to celebrate just to remember those that sacrifice themselves for the testing of the human Takato." They now looked nervously at the ultimate level Digimon, a waiting an answer.

It was NeoDevimon who spoke for the three of them. "I have don't believe we have ever had a party before. I think I wish to experiences a party. We could even pipe some of the human music from that reality." GrapLeomon look thoughtful, and the suggested, "We might not eat, but I don't see why not let some of us try their food. But none of the drinking of their alcohol, from what I can tell, does terrible things to the drinker." BlueMeramon then said, "I guess it's official. The first party of the children of the Great One. May the Great One give us her blessing."

The others nod and then the three TobuCatmon when to spread the news. BlueMeramon and GrapLeomon smile as they disappear. "I would never thought that they would come up with something like that. A party to honor the testers. This plans to be very interesting." NeoDevimon said. They just nod in agreement.

--------------

Takato watched as Henry talked to Izzy about Izzy's scans of the Digimon cards. It was almost lunch and for lunch they were having stew. All the meat that Takato and Davis could find was put into it, then they add vegetables and some tofu they found through their search. Davis had helped with the stew so he could snack.

Takato found it odd that Davis hadn't been hitting on Kari or mispronouncing T.K.'s name. Not that he thought any less of Davis it he did; it's just odd considering the cartoon. Veemon was with the other Digimon playing card games. They were just sitting on some stools in the kitchen. When Davis asked, "So, you and Rika, huh?" Takato looks at Davis kind of stunned. "Not yet, I think. You know how crushes come and go. We might be crushing on each other one month and it's gone the next." Davis nods, "Yea, think I get what you mean. I had this really big crush on Kari a few months back. I thought that Kari might want to date and stuff. About three months after this incident, did Kari told both T.K. and me about how she's not really for that kind of stuff. At first I just thought that she was just saying that. I guess I kind of expected her and T.K. to date behind my back. It took me soon time to see that she really meant it. Then I just patched things up with T.K. He was willing; I was kind of lucky that he understood. We're ok and everything, but I feel kind of bad for treating him as I did." Davis got this far away look. "Not to offend you Davis, but why tell me this?" Davis looks embarrassed. "I got kind of jealousy for the fact you got to spend time alone with Kari. Pulse you've been a really nice guy; you seem the kind to keep secrets real good. I some times feel like I can tell Ken or Veemon or even Kari's brother things. I know you a bit better now and I really trust you. You told us a really big dark secret, you trusted us with it. You felt comfortable around us. I've been told that to get trust you have to give it. So I'm giving you some." Davis grins and Takato grins back. "I'm honored you feel that way, it means a lot."

They just sat there in silents. Both to their own thoughts. Soon Kari and Rika come into the kitchen carrying bags. Both Takato and Davis move to help them. Soon they're putting the stuff away. The two girl head off to see what T.K. and Ken were doing.

About twenty minutes since the girls came back with foodstuff, the stew was done. Everyone just did self-serve. They'd come in get a bowl, take some, and then go to the living room to eat.

Takato thinks about just what Davis had told him. _'I guess Davis is maturing. I wonder if anyone else has noticed? Maybe Ken and T.K. I guess he doesn't know it himself yet. I hope he finds out. I think he just needs time to find himself, I mean think about it. He's standing in Tai's shadow. And maybe even my shadow. I wonder what he'll be like when he steps out? I'll never know. They really trust me. T.K. was the first to come out and say it. I feel kind of bad about not telling them about how their adventures were reflected as a cartoon show? I'll tell them the whole story about our adventures, even about the cartoon show. They need to hear it.'_

Takato when to talk to Rika and Henry. To tell them what he has planned. And hopes they'll help him out.

-----------------

Ryo heard about the party. He planned on being there. Just to watch so many Digimon enjoy having their first party. He did feel better about the fact that because of the party, no Digimon were sent after Takato. The food raids wouldn't start for an hour. They plan to have it around the body of water by the roots. He can't believe that BlueMeramon, NeoDevimon, and GrapLeomon plan to keep a portal open so they could listen to music. He just hoped nobody discovered the portal.

**To Readers:**

I wondered if any of you had guess that the shadow was Ryo? I hoped you like why Dire and Takato need to battle, I had been giving a lot of thought to creation myths and stories. I also hoped you like the part about Dire trying to make the void into a beautiful world. And like the Dire stated about Digimon always living among her branches will always be true. So, outside of where the Digimon are going to continue to live, I thought I try out trying to make it as similar to the real world outside the huge tree. Hope you like this chapter.

continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

'+' flash back

Chapter 16

Takato found Rika with Henry in the guest room. They were just talking. Their Digimon were playing card games with the other Digimon. Rika looks at Takato, then states, "So, I heard about what happen with Akane." Takato pales as he remembers. "You heard about that? It happened while ago." Now Henry was interested. "What happened and who's Akane." Takato shallows. "Ok, when I got here. I encounter Kasumi; at the time she was alone, as most of the residents had gone to bug Ranma on his training trip. Even Nabiki when, so Kasumi was at the house by herself. She asked me if I needed a place to stay and I took her up on her offer. It was the next day did I talk to Zhuqiaomon and was told that you'd guys be showing up in three weeks. So for the first four days it had been Kasumi, Guilmon, Calamon, and me. So on the four-day, in the afternoon I was walking on the porch when I see this guy sail through the air and land in the back yard. I'll admit I was kind of freaked out, you know having never seen anything like that before. Kasumi comes and I leave them alone. Around supper the rest of the group comes. Guilmon and Calamon were playing in the Dojo while this was going on. A while later, they can back home. They soon started in on how Ranma had abandoned them, how disrespectful he was, and about not carrying this really large pack. I defend Ranma, and then they noticed me. Akane didn't like me after that. When we were getting ready to eat, I went to get Guilmon and Calamon. They took that fact of them really well, and later from Nabiki I learned why. Kasumi had glossed over some important facts about Genma and Ranma and the problems around Ranma. Akane didn't take the fact that I had been around her elder sister, alone. She was really hostile around me, she called me pervert. It came to a head the next night. Kasumi had gone and it had taken more time to shop then she expected. I made stew, Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo had decide to bar hope, so they weren't around. Akane compliment Kasumi on making supper. Kasumi answer that I was the one to make supper. Then she got mad, next thing I know Guilmon was stand over me and glaring at Akane. It took me a few seconds to process what had happen. She had raised her arms and a mallet appeared out of nowhere, into her hands, then she took a swig at me, and Guilmon use Rock Breaker to get rid of it. Then she yelled out that Guilmon attacked her. It resulted with Kasumi punishing here. After Akane when to her room, Kasumi began to cry and Ranma comforted me as Nabiki comforted Kasumi. It came as a shock that Akane would try it. That's why Akane's not here, she kind of ran away." Henry just stare of into space and Rika, who had heard some of this before, had an unknown look on her face.

Finally Henry asked, "So nothing else was done?" Takato shook his head. "Nothing." Rika then said something that made Takato and Henry stare at her in stunned regarded. "If I ever see her, she's getting a good chunk of my mind. She can't just try and kill one of my friends and get away with it, by just not taking her punishment." After a few seconds, Henry then asked, "So Takato, what did you want?" Having them look at him, he said, "I'd like to tell the whole story about the Devas to the D-Reaper. Even about their reality being reflected as a cartoon show." They just looked at him then they nod.

-------------------------

GrapLeomon was going to scout. And he was nervous. They had chosen a different country, one call USA. He was looking for places to open the sound portals. He would be the second Digimon to go to that reality and come back, the first being BlueMeramon.

Did would be a new experience. After all, this was up to him to get information, times, and places. He'd have to walk around and hope that not too many humans take offences to his being there. He was now as ready has he'll ever be.

He used the power that the Great One gave him. The ability to open portals to different realities. The portal showed an alley. He stepped through the portal. It closed behind him. Now, he was here and he took a deep breathe and walk into the street.

As he walked down the street he watched cars and vans drive by, he did receive stares from the humans. Being over six feet tall and looking like a lion with armor. As he passed some houses he heard some music. Deciding to check it out, he found a door opened and a young human working on a car. The human soon look up at him. Giving GrapLeomon a good view of him. The human was brown skinned, with two earrings on his right ear. His hair had green highlights. And he was staring at him. His hazel eyes taking in the sight are fore him.

GrapLeomon decide to ask this human something. "I'm wondering if you know a place to get food?" He decided on food information. He hoped that it works out. "Food? Dude you're kidding, right?" GrapLeomon shook his head. "So, what are you supposed to be? I thought the comic convention was starting tomorrow." The guy joked, don't get me wrong. It's a great costume, but I've never see a comic book hero like you're dressed as." GrapLeomon was getting kind of confused about how this related to him wanting to know where to raid for food. "Can you help me or should I go?" The guy answered, "I'll do one better, I'll show you. But first I'll go change. My name's Trace." With that Trace when inside. GrapLeomon watched him go wondering if this was a good idea.

Soon Trace came back out. He was now wearing a blue T-shirt, but still had the same jeans on. As they began to walk away, GrapLeomon asked, "What about your car?" Trace looks at him and flashed him a grin. "My uncle will clean up. So, don't worry." With that Trace turn from GrapLeomon, and continue to walk. He soon followed Trace; again wondering just why this human wanted to guide him around. He had a feeling this was about to get more interesting.

-------------------------

Kari and the other Digidestine were relaxing when Henry, Rika, and Takato came down. Nabiki and Kasumi with Suzie went out to visit Ukyo. It was Takato that spoke, "We're ready to tell you guys about everything what happen where we're from." T.K. spoke next, "It's time we told you guys about our experiences. You can listen then tell us after." Kari watched as they shared looks before Takato answers, "It kind of about your dimension, you see, your adventures are cartoons where we're from." Now Kari and the other Digidestine and the Digimon look at the three Tamers. "You mean, we're famous where you guys are from? Cool!" Davis said. They nod and then Takato started to tell them the whole series of events beginning when Takato first got a blue card.

It was three hours later; the group of Tamers and Digidestine just sat there. Kari deep in thought. _'So, Takato knew all along. I guess that it was strange that Takato didn't ask about my life or about my dimension. I have to ambit that it makes sense. He always did seem to know about what we meant. Odd, I wonder if any of the cartoon shows might be different realities? If it happens once, it could happen again. I wonder just how many realities out there contain Digimon? We may never know. I hope Davis doesn't press with the royalties for the show. So, Takato did mimic my brother and Davis with the goggles. Though, now Izzy's going to be wanting to meet Henry's dad and his friends.'_ Kari was the first to notice that Kasumi and Nabiki with Suzie carrying bags.

"Hi, back so soon? What's in the bags?" Kari asked. Nabiki answered, "Just a DVD player and movies we rented. Hope you don't mind." Terriermon spoke, "Cool! Hope you got some action ones!" Davis with Veemon agreed.

As everyone began to move to get pillows and to move the table, Kari stepped out into the yard, T.K. followed her. "I never would have guessed that our adventures would be such a hit, I wonder what the others would say." Kari nods then, "It's odd that we haven't heard from the others. I wonder why." T.K. pause then, "Maybe whatever it is, it's the real problems, Takato said that Zhuqiaomon say that there's a problem between realities. Maybe this has just begun. I can't but feel that we'll handle it. I do like Henry and Rika." Kari nods, "We can hope that nothing happens in our dimension." They then head back inside. "Thanks for listening, T.K." T.K. smiles at that. "Any time Kari, any time."

---------------------

Trace took GrapLeomon to a Wal-Mart. They had met up with Trace's friends Dan and Mark. So now GrapLeomon was listening to Mark talk about this Rave that's happening later. GrapLeomon just kept silent, even though he really wants to know what a Rave was. Dan was taking quick glances at him. He wondered if all humans like to get off track. He did see some food, but the kind called junk food. The good thing was that he found CDs. These CDs have music on them. You can play them of a stereo.

The left the Wal-Mart after fifteen minutes, Trace had bought green hair dye. They stopped, but GrapLeomon stayed a few feet away to listen in on what they were talking about. "Why not just ditch him? It's not like you know him Trace." Dan stated. Mark agreed, "I mean look at him! A guy dressed as a humanoid lion in armor! Talk about a freak. You don't owe him anything. We can ditch him and go to that Rave. I hear that Zack got some good dope. We could get a good price out of him as he drinks himself silly!" Trace looks away, "I told you, I'm not into drugs. I might have a beer now or then, but I don't do drugs. As for ditching him, I told my uncle that I going to show him around. I plan on doing that, you guys can go, but I'm staying. Freak or not, we don't know much about him. I'm not going to jump the gun and judge what I don't know." The two said later and left. GrapLeomon felt stunned that this human had taken responsible for him. It reminds him of BlueMeramon with NeoDevimon. He knew that NeoDevimon like his privacy, but BlueMeramon had taken it upon himself to become his friend. Now Trace was doing the same. It made GrapLeomon feel … odd. Like he might be able to open up to him, and it was strange, for he never felt this way before. He tried to look at it logically, but he can't, for some odd reason. He turned to where Trace stood waiting. "Ready to continue?" Trace asked, he just nods.

"You didn't have to, you know." He said, Trace looked surprised at that. "Do what?" GrapLeomon simply answered, "Stay." "You heard." GrapLeomon gives a small smile, "I never told you my name, it's GrapLeomon and I'm a Digimon." Trace looks at him, looking skeptical. "And a Digimon is?" GrapLeomon stops and then answers, "What I am. I'm a Digital Monster. Just Digimon for short." Then GrapLeomon thinks about something, "Come with me for a sec, it'll be something you'd never forget." With that he found an empty alley. Then using the power, GrapLeomon opens a portal to some countryside. Motioning for Trace to step through, Trace does and then GrapLeomon follows.

Trace looks around and then asks, "So, all Digimon can do this?" GrapLeomon shakes his head no. "There are two others that I know of. BlueMeramon and NeoDevimon." Trace finds a tree and sits by it. "So, why did you want to know about places that sold food?" GrapLeomon looks off. "We're having our first party. I was sent to find out where to find food and music. The music we plan on opening some portals around so we can listen to it. As for the food, we don't eat, but wanted to know what it was like. I guess we're raiding some of this realities places for food." Trace looks thoughtful, and then says, "You know, you can pipe the music from my place. I don't know about your food though." GrapLeomon nods at this. "Thanks Trace." Trace grins and says, "Don't mention it. I'm a sixteen-year-old making friends with a Digital Monster. Heck I'm surprised that I'm taking this so well." GrapLeomon snorts. "There are humans that are partnered with Digimon. They live in Tokyo." Trace looks off. "Partners, huh? Wonder what that's like." GrapLeomon nods, "I don't know. I've never been partnered with one. I guess some of the Digimon I know must wonder about it sometimes." Trace smiles at that. "You know my life's been messed up. My older brother had been into drugs. Six years ago, overdosing killed him. My mom spilt when it happened, leaving me with my uncle Joe. I don't know where my dad is. He when to the Amazon and never came back. I never had any one to talk to. My friends just don't get it. You're the first I felt comfortable telling this to." GrapLeomon then replies. "I feel honored you feel you can trust me. I, by the Great One, have never felt like this either. I hope that when the testing of Takato's over we can visit more." Trace looks at him. "Great One, you mean God?" "No, I'm talking about my mother. The Dire is her other name. She gives us life. We have never Digivolved, for we are made as you see us. I'm at the level of ultimate. There's a level over my level called mega. The highest level the Great One makes is ultimate. On day she might let us Digivolve, but for now we're content to be what she wishes us to be." Trace looks off and says, "Dire, huh. Nice name, I do want to see more of you. Nice to know that your mother loves you. I'm ready to go back to my place. Just open as many portals you need. I'll start playing the music in the garage, you show up in a few days for a visit, right?" Trace looks at GrapLeomon's face. He smiles, "Why not? I have the ability to do so and I think BlueMeramon could help convince NeoDevimon that there's no risk involved." The 16-year-old smiles and stands, GrapLeomon opens a portal close to Trace's place.

----------------------------

Ryo watched as GrapLeomon steps through the portal. He noticed that he looked different, but didn't know in which way though. He had talk to BlueMeramon, he told him about grocery stores. So now that GrapLeomon was back they could begin the food raids.

NeoDevimon had gathered twenty Gazimons, ten Bearmons, and ten Goblimons. That it was NeoDevimon that gathered this raiders didn't surprise him, he figured that BlueMeramon had rubbed off on him. Each group will contain ten Digimon. The portals would be opened and guarded by a pair of Digimon while the other eight take to stealing food. Since they never cared about what humans thought or their property, there seemed to be no stopping them.

BlueMeramon asked, "So?" GrapLeomon answered, "I talked to this human named Trace. He'll supply the music; all we need to do is open the portals." This stunned BlueMeramon and Ryo. "You have a human helping us out?" GrapLeomon nods, "I enjoyed my time with him and wish to spend more time with him. He lives far away from Takato, so I don't see a problem." BlueMeramon nods. "We'll start the raiding then." GrapLeomon looked at BlueMeramon and said, "How do you know where to raid?" The fire Digimon replies, "I go a tip from a reliable source. Don't worry, no humans will be harmed." GrapLeomon nods and soon they begin to open portals for the food raiders.

--------------------------

Ranma was now wondering about where he was, it was grey all around him. Then Dire appeared smiling in mischief. Her golden eyes sparkling with laughter. "There's to be a party among my roots tonight. And it seems GrapLeomon found a suitable partner while in your reality. I approve of him for his partner, so you'll be having company with the recruiting project. So, the reason I brought you here is to watch and listen to it with me. Just watch." Without waving or anything the scene changes. He's where the roots of the great tree are. He then notices that there's water there to. He also notes that there's Digimon jumping around in the water. He continues looking around. Then he sees his partner to be, BlueMeramon. His standing with a humanoid lion with armor and a long armed Digimon with a mask on his face. "You should know the two with him, they are GrapLeomon and NeoDevimon. NeoDevimon's a real good friend to BlueMeramon. It was GrapLeomon that spoke to you about me answering your questions. You'll be watching the party as it happens. They are going to be listening to English music." Ranma did notice how everyone was moving around and that Digimon were arriving. Soon Ranma watched as a lot of mini portals open and it was then that he began to hear sounds. Dire grins at Ranma and then Ranma turns and grins at her. "So, I'm guessing you'd want to dance?" Ranma asks, Dire bats her eyes at Ranma and says, "Why I'd be delighted to dance. Thank you Ranma." "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say your flirting with little old me." Her grin widens as she answers, "What ever gave you that I idea? We're just friends, and I hope that we'll have a working relationship. Besides, your human and I am a Digital tree. Nothing can happen." Ranma smirks, "Then I guess I'll just remain heartbroken. To think I fell in love with a tree." Then they both laugh. _'Once I'd never have the nerve to just joke and tease with a girl. Now here I am doing it with her. I guess I'm learning or that I'm just in better company then I'm used to.'_

They both wait until a dancing song was played. Both had no real clue on how to dance, so they made it up as they when along.

---------------------------

BlueMeramon watched as everyone joined into the dancing and trying out the food and drink. Everyone began to chat about anything and everything. Some Digimon tried to lip sink with the music. A Lillymon had taken off with NeoDevimon to dance with. After she was done, quite a few other Digimon girls took turns asking for dances with him or just stand there talking. BlueMeramon notices that NeoDevimon was kind of nervous about this attention. Not that BlueMeramon blames him. The few girls Digimon that had asked him to dance made BlueMeramon wonder if human males felt this nervous around human females. Though he did recall that Takato didn't seem nervous around Kari.

Later the party was starting to finish up. A lot of Digimon began to take off to go rest. With so few left, GrapLeomon used a portal to go stop the music. The garbage was already disappearing as the roots deleted it and absorbs it. Soon only BlueMeramon stands around, a LadyDevimon had taken off with NeoDevimon. GrapLeomon might have portal to his favorite resting place. So it didn't overly surprised him when the shadow appeared to his left.

"Thanks for the information. You were right about the buildings. Did you enjoy the party?" BlueMeramon asked tiredly. "I did, and you're welcome. It would seem that there'd be no testing again tomorrow. Everyone might be too tired." BlueMeramon pause for a minute, then nods, and "I guess it's a price to pay for such a great time." BlueMeramon smiles and he just felt that the shadow too agreed. Then they both left, looking for their spots to rest and recover.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Times of Portals

I don't own Digimon and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"talking out loud"

'-----' scene change

'+' flash back

Chapter 17

They had all stayed up late last night watching movies. Suzie had fallen asleep with Lopmon in her arms. Her bother had taken her up to the guest room. It had been 3:21 a.m. in the morning that they went to bed. It had been Takato's first time sleeping in the Dojo. Guilmon's head was resting on his chest. Takato smiles at that wonder what he must have done to deserve such a wonderful Digimon for a partner. Maybe he didn't want to know. The whole idea of being a Tamer had never occurred to him a little over a year ago. He just though that Digimon was all just a card game and cartoon show. But here he was in a different reality, having made friends with five Digidestine. He never in his wildest dreams thought that this would ever happen. He wonders just what the universe wants from him, when it made Guilmon for his partner. _'Or maybe I just stumbled onto him by accident. Who knows, it doesn't matter either way. We're together and will be together until one of us dies or deleted.'_ Closing his eyes he just tries to go back to sleep. He hears Henry get up for the fact that he heard a sleep hi from Terriermon.

The blanket moves as Henry moves it. Takato waves his left arm in greeting. Henry nods his greeting then moves through his sleep arena to get to the door. Soon Guilmon wakes and moves to let his best friend up. Takato stands then begins to get changed. Soon he's done and he leads Guilmon to the kitchen to get some Guilmon Bread to tie him over until everyone's ready to have breakfast. Calamon was sleeping with Rika for a change. Not that anyone minded.

As he and Guilmon almost get to the kitchen, they hear a cry of "Ranma Saotome you'll going to pay for what you did to Akane." Takato said out loud, "That must be Ryoga. Better go tell him that Ranma's be captured." Guilmon nods, they know that waking Rika too early was never good. Just before he turned the front gate and another voice call, "Ranma Saotome, come out to meet your doom." At seeing a guy with glasses standing there. Then Takato spies Akane just coming through the gate. He gathers up his courage and says to them, "Ranma's still no here. We don't know where he is." That got their attention, for then Akane asks coolly, "It been, what a week? He's back." Takato glances at Guilmon for help, but finds Guilmon in a protective stance to his right, watching Akane like a hawk. Finding no help there, he tries again. "Ranma isn't even in this reality. So, he can't be back for we don't know what's going on." Now it was Ryoga that asked, "Then he's really not back?" Takato nods. They think about this.

Takato spies that the entire household was coming out, to see what was going on. Everyone noticed that Guilmon was acting odd. Takato saw Kari and the other Digidestine pales; Ken was telling Izzy about which one was Akane. Nabiki and Kasumi, Calamon was in Kasumi's arms, looked angry. For it was Kasumi that says, "What are you doing Akane? Ranma's not back. And you did you drag Ryoga and Mouse into this? If you have a problem about everything, all you had to do was talk to us. Just as long as you keep your temper in check. Just because thing don't go your way Akane, doesn't mean that it Ranma's fail or are you going to blame Takato for being nice and cooking that stew, while I was out?" That brought Mouse and Ryoga out of their thoughts as they watch this family exchange. Rika and Henry now knew just who was here, but couldn't see how this Ranma Saotome could have made this many enemies. It was then that Rika made a click. "So, your Akane?" Rika asked with an icy tone in her voice. It reminded the Tamers and their Digimon of her tone last year. When the nickname Ice Queen was more accurate. The others blinked in surprise, Akane then answered, "Yes I am. And this is my home, so who are you?" Rika smirked at Akane as she answered, "I'm a close friend of Takato's, I heard that you try to assault him earlier this month. Just for what, the fact that he can cook? I heard that a biohazard crew had to go clean up after you cooked over at the Saotome's place. So maybe you're jealous that Takato can cook." Ryoga and Mouse look at Akane, as she stood speechless. She was beginning to go into a rage. Rika notice and ask Nabiki, "Nabiki, just how long has Akane been out of the house? And just where is your guys father?" Nabiki answers, "About a month she's been out and so has my dad with Mr. Saotome. They were staying at the Saotome's residents, but when Kasumi with Takato and Guilmon when to check in on the house they weren't there and had found some of my little sister's cooking still in the kitchen." Rika nods then said, "So, as I see it, you ran out of your family just because they defended a house guest and, you're nothing but a spoiled selfish brat." Then Terriermon said something that made Akane charge about like a bull towards Henry, "Yea, you're uncute tomboy!" Just as Ryoga and Mouse were at the gate, Mouse pulling Ryoga with him, they pause at the familiar saying. Half wondering if Ranma's spirit was coming back to get revenge on Akane.

At the comment she charges toward Terriermon and Henry with a mallet growling in rage, but it was again Guilmon who stops her. Guilmon knew that this girl would cause more problems just by being here. So Guilmon had gotten ready to do something before she harms anyone else. So when he saw the mallet appearing he began to run. Now he had just slammed lightly into Akane, just enough to knock the breath out of her and now is holding her down.

Everyone just stares for a few seconds until it sinks in; Rika takes Kari with her to look for some rope. Mouse with Ryoga just leaves, both numb for they have never seen Akane try anything like that before. The Digimon move to stand by Guilmon just incase he needs help, Calamon just tries to comfort Kasumi, for she had started to cry. Suzie moves to give her a hug, but could only give her a hug on her legs. Takato moves toward Kasumi, but before he could say anything she says, "It's not your fault Takato. She needs help long before this. I just wonder how long ago." Takato nods then looks to Nabiki, "So what now?" Henry and the Digidestine boys too wonder what to do. Nabiki answers, "I'll phone the hospital. She'll be held there. Hopeful until this is over." Rika and Kari come back with the rope. The guys help them tie her up, not wanting to get too close to touch her. They felt that was the last thing she needs.

The ambulance came fifteen minutes after they had tied her up. The drivers make moves to untie her until she began making treats to Takato for turning her sisters against her and claiming that everything was Ranma's fail. It was a good thing Kasumi had taken Suzie to the kitchen to help make breakfast. Henry's dad would have a heart attack if Suzie repeated even a tenth of what Akane said.

'-----------------------------

It was three days since the party and Ranma was getting ready to mean his partner. The fact that he'll have a Digimon for his best friend makes Ranma wonder if he'll have the same bond as Takato and the others with Digimon for partners. He can't wait to see Kasumi's face when she meets her partner. That was the favor that he asks Dire for.

Soon she appeared, smiling as she looked at him. "Ready?" Ranma nods. "Here's your Digivice. It's quiet different then the others, the Tamers D-arks and the Digidestine's D-threes. It'll help you see in this reality. After the battle that function will not be needed." The Digivice was on a cord. It was a small square with the screen being a circle. It was brown with a rim of blue. The rim was circling the screen. Ranma put it on like a watch on his left. "It's just a quick fix, but I think it will do for now. The next one will be better looking." Ranma grins and says, "Thanks. I'm ready to do this." And then Ranma blacks out.

'---------------------------

BlueMeramon had gotten summons to be at the human's pod. NeoDevimon was with him. GrapLeomon was visiting Trace, but would have put it off if he wanted him here. But BlueMeramon had just shakes his head and GrapLeomon left.

Now the pod was glowing and then spits open. The human rolls out, without know why, he knees down to check to see if he was ok. Soon the human began to coughs and breaths. It that's a few minutes for him to stop coughing. Then BlueMeramon was looking in to blue eyes. "I'm Ranma, Dire says I'm your partner, BlueMeramon." The two Digimon just kind of freeze at that.

"You're my partner?" BlueMeramon asks stunned. "Yip, see this watch? It's our Digivice, it means we're partners." Ranma holds up his left arm. NeoDevimon asks, "Now what?" "I'm to go recruit some humans to partner up with some more Digimon. And GrapLeomon, too, has a partner. You'll get one." Ranma answers NeoDevimon. BlueMeramon just feels stunned. Ranma just sits, for it'll be awhile before he can move. His body is stiff. NeoDevimon looks between BlueMeramon and Ranma, and then says, "I'll leave you two alone. Time to get to know each other." He turns to leave before Ranma calls back, "Stay, you're his best friend. I'll tell you, too, about what the Dire plans and why you test my cousin's strength. You're part of the leading Digimon here. I think we, three need to get to know each other." NeoDevimon stops, BlueMeramon's thankful that Ranma felt that way, pulse he was now curious just what had gone on between the Great One and his partner. BlueMeramon smiles at the very word, partner.

Ranma begins to speak of the world that Dire had been creating in the dream world he had been living in for the last week. Both Digimon sit and listen to what was being said. They are liking what they heard.

'---------------------------------

Kari was with Rika trying to learn the Digimon card game. She had borrowed Takato's deck. Gatomon was watching them play. Renamon was sparing with the Digimon in a melee free for all. The other people were doing what they like; Izzy though was trying to get a hold of Tai and the others.

Kari looked at her hand then looked down at the cards on the table. "This is hard. I don't know how Takato could keep up with you." Rika grins, "I pounded it into him. So, what's on your mind?" Kari and Rika had been becoming real good friends, Kari not pushing Rika into giving too much and Rika not closing up over being ask some semi personal questions. "Is it just me or does it feel that the storms beginning?" Rika looks thoughtful for a minute before answer, "The storms beginning. The Digimon feel it, I think we all feel it. After the Akane thing, it feels that everything's coming together. I, for one, want to be ready for it. So, you going to play a card or end your turn?" Kari looks and then lays a Digi-Egg of Courage over her Gatomon card, then Digivolving it to Lynxmon. "I end my turn." Rika smirks.

'--------------------------------

Takato watches the Digimon with Davis, Ken, T.K., and Henry. They all had bets on the winner. The betting was all good-natured, like betting a shirt or socks. With Calamon just cheering them on. They have been talking about lots of thing, like school, girls, and Digimon. They were bonding.

Guilmon soon stood victorious over the Digimon. The pure simple fact that he out lasted them. "So, I win the betting. I get black socks from Ken, a white shirt from T.K., tan T-shirt from Davis, and striped socks from Henry." Takato stated, tallying up the stacks. They other guys grumble well naturally. Takato then asks, "Hey, T.K. has Kari showed you the pictures she had taken?" T.K. shakes his head, "Nope, she wants to show them without anyone but her and Gatomon knowing what's in them." You see Kari had been taking pictures, even of the guys sleeping with their partners by them or on them. Kari had taken a picture of Takato and Guilmon sleeping in late that time when fourteen Digimon attack the first night that the other Digidestine was in this reality. "You know, I wonder just how we're going to get Ranma back." Ken said. They nod and the watched as a portal opens before them. Then comes Ranma being carried by BlueMeramon. Takato's the first with his D-ark.

**BlueMeramon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Data type

Fireman. Attacks are Cold Flame and Ice Phantom.

That's not that shocking, it was that Ranma talking to blue fire Digimon. "I told you to wait until I could walk before taking me home." Then they listened as BlueMeramon answers, "You wanted to see if anything's wrong. I also wanted to meet your friends. Besides, you're still going to be stiff for a while. Why not just enjoy this while it lasts?" Takato and the others just watched this exchange.

Then Ken notes the odd watch that Ranma has on. "Ranma, is he your partner?" That surprised the others and Ranma looks sheepish at them. "Yip, just got out of the pod this morning. The Dire made it as a quick fix, but plans on making better once in the future." They look at his left arm that he moves up, so they can see. Then Davis goes to the house, "I'll be the others." They just watch him go.

'---------------------------------

Ryo had learned to what Ranma had told NeoDevimon and BlueMeramon. Things were looking brighter, BlueMeramon had left to take Ranma home and NeoDevimon was taking a Digivice to GrapLeomon and his partner. He then listens as the whisper of the Dire asks for the Digimon to get ready to move away from her, the body of water had been moving as quickly as the others. A safe spot had been considered. Now, the battle was at hand. He can't wait to see the others and to finally speak and see Cyberdramon. He watches as GrapLeomon appears with his partner and NeoDevimon.

'----------------------------

As they ate, many tales have been told. A silent rules the group. Takato asks "So, you mean that this reality is being torn apart by magic because humans have enraged it?" Ranma nods, "I'm to recruit people to leave this world. It'll take awhile but we'll manage." The others nod, "I'm ready. Ready Guilmon?" Guilmon answers, "Yip" BlueMeramon nods then he opens a portal. Everyone steps through, even Nabiki and Kasumi.

Something when wrong they were in a tunnel of light and soon they fine themselves where the other children of the Dire are. It was Veemon that spoke with worry in his voice, "I can't find Davis!" Everyone looks for him, but they can't find him anywhere. Gatomon comforts Veemon, "Don't worry, we'll find him." They all nod and then Takato looks at Guilmon, they both begin to walk towards the Dire. After a good ten miles away they Bio Merge to Gallantmon. Then Gallantmon charges the Dire.

'-----------------------------

They watch as Guilmon and Takato walk to battle the Dire. It was then a shadow appeared before them. It was BlueMeramon that said, "Now you appear to other. Now what?" Then the shadow took form, Rika then spoke, "Ryo and Cyberdramon. So, you're here, huh?" Kari looks at the Digimon be fore her, then the Digimon glows and Ryo and Cyberdramon appear before them. "Hey wildcat. Looking good." Before Rika could reply, Ken was clutching his head. Ryo looks closely at Ken, then "Kenny boy? Nice to see you again." Ken stops and nods.

Rika hits Ryo on the head and says, "Explain" And both Ken and Ryo look at each other and gives them the short version. It was T.K. that brought the groups attention to the Battle before them. Kari gasps, "It's like my dream."

'-----------------------------------

They cut through the roots and there come more roots. They fought, trying to wound the great tree, but they knew that they had to fight for real. If it were so easy to bring the Dire's visions into reality, she would have used them. So they fought and they were tiring. Just as one of the roots begins to come down, Takato and Guilmon call upon Grani's power. They mode change to crimson.

Taking to the sky, they renew the attack. They dodge the roots, drawing closer to the trunk. Soon they strike two direct blows. They back away as the scratches glow, and then they hear a whisper, "Thank you." Then the light comes out of the Dire.

Soon Takato and Guilmon find themselves with their friends. Calamon's forehead glows as well. All the Digimon and humans stand on Dire's branches.

The void has become a world. The Dire grows on an island. The sky and clouds pass overhead. The crash of the ocean can be heard. Soon the human image of a teenage girl appears. Her golden eyes sparkling with joy and a great smile on her face. "Thank you all. I couldn't have done it without you. I' tired for using all that energy. I'll speak to you all tomorrow." And she fades.

BlueMeramon opens a portal back to the Dojo. GrapLeomon takes Trace back home. Takato and Guilmon fell asleep onto the floor. Ken and T.K. help take Takato to the Dojo. BlueMeramon carries both Ranma and Guilmon.

'-----------------------

Takato wakes and finds himself in the Dojo. Getting up he finds himself looking for a change of clothing. Soon he heads outside. He finds Nabiki sitting at the table. "Something happen?" Nabiki answers, "They found steroids in my sister. That's why she was acting so hostile. Not just any kind either. A new type, it only takes ten doses, but without treatment, the effects stay with the one injected with it for a full year. It'll take months to flush it out of her system. I haven't to anybody yet. I just can figure out who would do something like that." Takato nods and walks into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He felt that she needed time to come to terms with all this. He hopes she has someone to comfort her.

He hears the others wake, and come into the house. Pancakes were almost done and so was the Guilmon Bread. Rika came into help carry out the food. Suzie had set the table. They all began to eat. Ryo was talking to Ken like an old friend, Takato notices. T.K. was comforting Nabiki and Kari was comforting Veemon. Davis hadn't been found yet.

Nabiki then speaks to everyone. "They found out what was going on with Akane. They say that she had been injected with ten doses of a new kind of steroids. This type flushes out of the system in a year." Everyone doesn't know what to make of that. "It was really bad in Akane's case. Lots of issues about many things, mostly about boys being perverts. It's going to take years getting therapy to get over her issues. I guess the engagement is null, unless you choose Kasumi or me." They all just look sad at the revolution. They didn't know what to say or handle it.

After the dishes were done they were ready to speak with the Dire. BlueMeramon opens the portal to her and they stepped through holding hands, so what happen to Davis didn't happen again.

They found GrapLeomon with his partner already here and NeoDevimon waiting for them. BlueMeramon smiles his greeting to them. Soon the image of yesterday appears. "Welcome. I am willing to answer any questions you might have." It was Veemon that asked, "What happened to Davis?" Dire looks sadly at the young Digimon. "The portals between realities are becoming unstable. I think some of you might have heard this? Unfortunely, your friend got grabbed out of the portal. He must be in a different reality. For this reason I must ask you not go back to your home realities, for I can't make certain of your safely." It was Ryo that asked, "Do you know why it's unstable?" Dire answered, "No, that answer be out there among the other realities." Kari asked, "Can you help us find out? Maybe we can find Davis out there as well." Dire replies. "I can only keep track of one of you. Any more and I'll lose track of which reality you're in." They nod their thanks. They talked about plans of this world and how humans will interact here.

After two hours of talking and getting to know Trace and the Dire, Takato spoke, "I'll go look for Davis." They look at him. "I should go, not you Takato. What kind of friend would I be if I don't look for my best friends?" Ken says. "No, Guilmon and I can Bio Merge when we need to. You're guys need to help out with Ranma and Trace. They need all the help they can get. When people begin to find out about their world coming to an end. People are going to be demanding to be allowed to come here. The reason I'll go and not Henry and Rika is they can help Izzy with finding ways to communicate with our home realities. Ryo need to stay because he knows the Digimon better then any human here. I can go, I think in a way I need to go. I don't know what we're going to be facing but we can handle it." They decided after a half an hour of arguing they agree that Takato might be the better suited to go. They'll be leaving in a week.

'-----------------------------------

Rika hated the fact that Takato was going. She has just found him, and now he's going. The fact that Takato was the right one to go was what she hated. He could easily make friends and not lash out in anger was a good thing as well. Takato while be watching out for any sign of Davis or what was the cause of the usability.

Takato stood with a pack of cloths on his back. He had a great time in the last week. Kari planned on holding onto his set of pictures. More pictures had been taken. Ranma when to the sperm bank and made a deposit. The Amazons left and after the whole Akane thing, Ryoga was thinking deeply about his live. Akane was still in therapy both chemically and emotionally. Rika stood looking at him. Then before he steps into the portal, she gives him a quick kiss on the check. "You better come back goggle head. If you're not, I'll hunt you through every reality out their." Takato just blushes and steps through the portal, Calamon and Guilmon following. Then it's gone, Kari puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'-------------------------------

Takato finds himself in a tunnel as they walk they come across a mega level Digimon, before Takato can do anything the Digimon attacks. Takato and Guilmon quickly Bio Merges into Gallantmon. The attacking knight Digimon named Alphamon was off his guard, so they did get a good slash at him before he defended himself. Alphamon says, "You're not a real mega, just to filth that worst then mad. I'll put you out of your missery!" But Gallantman got the one hit the won him the match, but the forward movement of Alphamon pushed Gallantmon into a different reality. Calamon got pulled in.

Takato see the sky, somewhere in the back of his head, he knew something was wrong. He didn't know what though. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Sleep he did.


End file.
